Sorrow's Pain
by Small Black Kitten
Summary: Loki has every intention of watching Asgard burn. He will be free when Odin sees he has "let love into his heart." So? He'll just use someone until he is free. But what happens when the small slave girl starts to melt his icy heart? What if he just needs someone to be there for him, to tell him he's not a monster? And what if she just needs someone to show her kindness for once?
1. Chapter 1: Loki's Trial

Loki smirked as he was lead into the throne room, chains around his arms and neck. Oh how he loved the measures Odin took to show that Loki was a threat. Loki couldn't help the smug glint in his eyes as he was pulled faster through the long walk to Odin's throne. The old man was frowning, weary, and exhausted. A little anger was in his one-eyed gaze as well.

When Loki got to Odin's throne, he stopped walking, clinking the cuffs on his ankles as he brought his feet together in a mocking salute. He had known this moment would come since that blasted arrow had been pointed in his face by the archer on Midgard, and he had asked for a drink which he had never received. At least they had the courtesy here on Asgard to take off the muzzle.

"Loki… Odinson… Do you understand the harm you have caused in the nine realms?"

"Oh, Allfather. I haven't touched most of the realms. Just a little vacation to Midgard was all." Loki laughed amusedly after he said that.

Odin was clearly not in the mood for Loki's snarky comments today. Gugnir hit the floor, sending a warning sound echoing throughout the massive golden room. "I will not tolerate this today. You know of your crimes. Now you shall know of your punishment."

Loki scoffed and rolled his eyes, his words dripping with sarcasm. "A punishment? I thought I was going to be set free to prance through the Asgardian fields, spreading rainbows and sparkles wherever I went." Loki's eyes shot to Thor, who was literally growling now. Loki snickered.

"Enough, Loki. Can you not take a single matter seriously?" Thor asked, anger wedged deeply into his voice.

"I apologize, brother. I didn't mean to make you angry." Loki laughed once more.

Odin stood abruptly. "The only reason you are not dead is because Frigga convinced me to lessen your punishment. You should be grateful."

"What if it was death that I wished for? Would you grant it to me, Oh Wise King?" A shadow passed over the young traitor's face. He had wished for death. Long or short, he had wished to be killed instead of being forced to live.

"Death would be a mercy to you, my son." Odin's weary voice echoed in Loki's head as the old king sat back down once more. "You are to pay for the lives you have taken-"

"What about Thor?!" Loki shouted, enraged. "He has slaughtered thousands of Jotuns, killed innocents in the name of adventure, and destroyed a peace treaty more than once! Why has he never been punished?" Loki suddenly felt like a small child, trying to pass some of the blame to the favored child.

"Do you forget that Thor has paid? That he was turned mortal and banished? Thor has learned his lesson, but you have not."

All was quiet for a few moments as Loki fumed. All those centuries of living in the shadows, taking the blame for Thor's foolish actions. All those times he had been spit upon, hit, cursed at because he had wanted to protect Thor's 'Honor'. And it all boiled down to the hard reality that he would never be loved as much as the one who was supposed to be his equal. "So tell me, then. What is to be my most glorious punishment?" he seethed.

"Your punishment shall not be glorious, but humiliating. Perhaps it shall strip you of your destructive pride."

Loki swallowed hard. Humiliating. That was his whole life summed up in a word. Humiliated by Lords and Ladies of the court when Thor's back was turned. Humiliated by his own not-brother in front of thousands of people. Humiliated by the Warriors Three and Lady Sif as they taunted him in front of the kingdom about how he was so skinny. Humiliated by the one he had called father, finding out that he had been the son of an enemy, that all his efforts to please had been for naught. Humiliated by the Chituari as they-

"You shall be marched through the city in chains, stripped of your magic for the event. The people have been informed of your deeds, but not of the details of your actions."

So this was it. Complete and utter humiliation in front of millions.

"You shall be given to my Captain of the Guard for the space of a year as he prepares you for this event."

And he was to be tortured as well. Loki almost laughed. Nothing could be compared to His methods.

"And you shall be magically bound to this palace which you had once called home. Attempting to leave will paralyze you and your magic, which will graciously be allowed to you unless you misuse it. These chains will not allow you to harm yourself or end your own life."

Loki felt all the breath in his lungs flee at once. He was to remain here. In Asgard. Chained to the place he hated the most. Forced to live with the people he hated the most. He would rather be abandoned in a deserted forest with no provisions of any kind for an eternity. "How long shall I be chained?"

"Unless you learn to let love into your frozen heart, you shall remain chained Forever."

Loki hardly remembered what had happened next. He remembered as he shouted and cursed and kicked and fought to throttle the old king. His vision was blurry, but he remembered seeing his own blood as he was wrestled to the floor by the guards. He remembered his vision clearing for a split second as his eyes met those of Odin's. Satisfaction. Odin was satisfied with this punishment. Then, the old king had stretched out his hand, seidr glowing, Loki's strength suddenly draining as his magic left him. A numb feeling settled over him, he stopped fighting, a sharp tingling sense drifting through his chest, his arms, his legs, his heart as his magic was sapped away.

He remembered as he was dragged out, the guards being none too careful with the fallen prince. He remembered his thoughts. How much he truly despised Odin. How he wanted to kill the king for all he had done. But then darkness had gathered at the corners of his eyes as he felt his head being yanked up, parallel to someone else's.

"Hello, Jotun." The Captain of the Guard growled into Loki's face. "My name is Brandt. I should hope you remember that name for the rest of your pathetic life. You killed my brother. And I am the one that shall make you pay."

And then, something had hit Loki over the head and everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2: What Fun This Would Be

The dim early morning light filtered through the metal slats of the window. The tiniest streak of light rested on Sorrow's eyes, irritating enough to keep her from falling back asleep, but not enough to make her want to get up just yet.

She laid on the hard stone slab, the thinnest straw mattress the only sort of comfort offered to her back. She heard the rustle of other slaves shifting, getting up, getting dressed, putting on their shoes. She didn't have to open her eyes to know that they would be waiting by the huge metal door, waiting for it to be unlocked by a guard so that they could start their work.

Ever since Sorrow could remember, she had always woken before the sun could even reach its glowing hands of warmth out to touch the sky. She had always done the same thing for the last 600 years.

She did what every other slave did.

Finally, after another moment of lying there, she sighed, her breath icy in the cold air. Her deep blue eyes slowly opened, greeting the sight of the cracked stone ceiling she fell asleep to every night. She slowly sat up, her spine creaking as she stretched the stiffness from her sore muscles.

She swung her legs out from under the worn out, wholey grey rag she called a blanket and got dressed, pulling on her grey slave attire and plain grey flats.

She heard the lock click, the door swinging open on its hinges and slaves starting to file out of the filthy room into the heated, golden hallways of the palace to get their breakfast and chore list.

She knew she had to hurry, else the Head Maid would accuse her of being late, and she would probably have to forfeit her meals for the day.

Sorrow pulled the cracked silver hand mirror from beneath the edge of her straw mattress. She made sure none of the other slaves could see, as such objects were often stolen and made their way from person to person until it got confiscated from the Head Maid. Sorrow glanced at her reflection, picking out any bits of straw from her hair and making sure there was no dirt on her face. Then, she pulled her hair up into a ponytail and slipped the mirror back under her mattress, hurriedly rushing out the door to start her day.

After her sad breakfast, which consisted of dry, rock-hard bread, a bowl of grits, and a large cup of water, she picked up her chore list from the Head Maid, who eyed her with her beady, angry eyes.

Her eyes skimmed over the small piece of paper, which would be returned to the Head Maid at the end of the day to approve of so that she could get her dinner.

Usually there would be at least four or five chores on the least, each of which would take hours to complete. But today, there was only one:

_Clean Prince Loki's Chambers_

Sorrow reread the slip of paper several times before she finally felt the block of ice settle in her stomach.

Prince Loki was known for the cruel tricks he would play on the slaves that came to clean his room. A slave girl years ago had been sent to the Healing Halls after an "accident" involving a dagger, a rope, and some water. If anything happened, she would go without a meal for a week, given twice the amount of chores, and receive twenty lashes.

She really didn't need that right now.

She was most likely given the chore because another one of the Prince's chamber maids had refused to serve him any longer. Of course they were punished for disobeying, but it was such a regular occurrence that the Head Maid was a bit less furious when it happened.

Sorrow picked up her cleaning supplies from a closet and started making her way to the upper levels of the massive golden palace. She travelled millions of stairs before she finally found the grand hall that led to Prince Loki's chambers.

She stopped in front of the door, her heart beating as fast as a bird's, fluttering with the beat of its wings.

Sorrow knocked.

* * *

Loki flipped through the pages of an old book, having already read it thrice over.

His chamber maid hadn't showed up the day before, and he knew she had left, just as all of them did, most likely broken already. The slaves now were too easy to scare, make cower in a corner, tremble with fear and beg for mercy.

He cursed the day he had fallen to tormenting petty slaves for amusement. But whenever their screams of fright rang through the halls, he couldn't help but feel satisfaction at having played another victim.

He knew his actions were cruel. But feeling the fear in the air, seeing the animosity the slaves felt for him, coming up with new schemes. It kept him alive. It kept him awake. Aware. It kept his mind sharp during such a frustratingly dull time in his life.

He knew he would get a new slave to fill in for his old chamber maid today, if not just temporarily, until they found a replacement qualified enough to serve a Prince of Asgard. He knew this because he had gone through the process so many times in the last ten years. He hoped she wouldn't be as dopey-eyed and useless as every other slave that had served him, but those were only hopeless wishes.

Loki heard a tiny knock on the door, and he grew excited, turning a page in his book as he anticipated the only form of entertainment he was now allowed.

He pretended not to care when she entered the room, preparing his magic for some sort of trick.

She was shorter, with sleek brown hair pulled up into a tight ponytail. Her skin was a ghostly white, the tiniest hint of freckles splashed over her cheeks. Her ribs showed through her plain grey slave dress, and he could see the gaunt look about her features. The exhaustion of an overworked slave, the dark circles under her eyes the most noticeable thing beside her unnaturally blue eyes. Her eyes contrasted with her pale white skin.

Those strangely blue eyes were cast to the floor as they should be, not daring to meet his own. Good slave.

She bowed to him, and he ignored her presence as she began cleaning.

He could see the tiniest shake in her hands, the shift from foot to foot. Nervous? Maybe. Perhaps she was shaking from hunger as most slaves did.

There was nothing particularly special about this slave.

He was almost disappointed. Almost.

He lazily set his book on the table next to his chair. He could hear the crackle of the fire place, feel the heat settling against him as he concentrated, his sharp eyes narrowed, his hand outstretched, his fingers curling as a shimmer began to appear on the floor.

The slave didn't notice right away, didn't see the images forming into snakes as she continued straightening the papers on his desk clear across the room.

Loki's mouth twitched into a cruel smirk as the black snake materialized completely, its obsidian scales shimmering in the dim light that filtered into the room from the balcony. Its pink tongue flicked out, smelling the air, searching for fear.

Loki pointed at the small slave and the snake seemed to chuckle as it slithered over to say hello to its victim.

He was on the edge of his seat, waiting for the slave to see the snake at her feet and scream. He wanted her to beg for help as it sank its fangs into her ankle. He wanted her to beg and cry and grovel on her knees, asking what she had done wrong and apologize for existing as many other slaves had.

But it never came.

She flinched, jolting a little in surprise as she studied the snake, a death wish in her eyes. Its black body writhed and wriggled as it sank its fangs in as deep as they could go. Finally, with a flick of the wrist, the black snake disappeared, and the slave, though a little shaken, went back to cleaning.

Loki cleared his throat, making the slave girl jump and whip around. Her deep blue eyes met his cold blues. This gave him something to play with. It was considered extreme disrespect for a slave to meet anyone's eyes that were above them unless given permission. And she had just met the eyes of the God of Mischief.

"I should punish you for that." Loki said with a smug grin. The slave girl didn't respond, so Loki continued. "Should you get a whipping? A skipped meal? Thrown in the dungeon?" She didn't even blink an eye at any of these threats. She was starting to get on Loki's nerves. Why could he not even cause her the slightest bit of panic? Other slaves would be on their knees begging for forgiveness, but she stood there silently, still a ghostly white, silent as a grave. "Are you going to ignore your Prince when he asks you a question?" Loki snapped.

The slave girl's soft voice finally came. "You may punish me however you see fit, my lord."

"You are not going to beg for forgiveness of your crimes?" Loki asked.

"Not unless you wish, my lord. It would do nothing to lessen my punishment, my lord."

Loki was beginning to like this slave girl. She still betrayed no emotion and he yearned to make her wince in pain, or cry in frustration. "What is your name, slave?"

"Sorrow, my lord." She replied smoothly.

"Your name is Sorrow?" Loki asked, confused. Of all the weird names, he had never heard of anyone named Sorrow. Who would name their child Sorrow? This only added to his interest in the slave girl.

"Yes, my lord." The woman replied.

Loki compared her to his other slave. He didn't really like his other maid. She was boring and ornery. He had already broken her, and she scared too easily. She had begun coming up with excuses as to why she couldn't fit him into her schedule.

A thought began to slither its way into his mind. This slave girl was a challenge. And lately, he needed a new challenge. She was fun to play with, and he yearned to find a way to break her. Perhaps she was already broken, but it didn't seem like. She didn't seem broken… just… distanced. He would find a way. He had to. With this slave girl around all the time as his personal servant, he would have all the time in the world. He would have to request her as his chamber maid.

He beckoned her to continue her work. He sat in his chair, not hiding the fact that he was observing her, watching her, scrutinizing her every flaw. Her every strength. The very structure of her mental walls. And he enjoyed watching her pale face… nervous. Sad. Anxious. For what?

And the time came when she finished cleaning his chambers. He dismissed her and she picked up her cleaning supplies and left.

_What fun this would be. _


	3. Chapter 3: The Whole Truth

Sorrow's blue eyes opened slowly as the pale blue light of morning seeped into the room. She pushed herself up and out of bed. She checked herself in the mirror, pulling out bits of straw from her hair. She dressed into her servant's attire and pulled her hair into a pony tail. She was pushed roughly from behind and she slammed against the stone wall.

"Looky here! We have caught a little rat! What should we do with the little rat?" Eirrah snickered.

"Too bad this little rat can't be killed. We should play with her though." Sadine commented with fake sadness.

Sorrow felt her stomach sink slightly as the girls pushed her around, knocking her into walls. Since she was so small, she couldn't do anything to defend herself. Eirrah and Sadine were stronger and taller than her. They grabbed her roughly after they had thrown her around and shoved her into the clothes closet. Everyone else had already gotten dressed and left, so now the small closet was empty. The doors shut in her face and the lock clicked.

Sorrow pounded on the doors and yelled for them to let her out, but was followed with silence. She knew the doors to the closet wouldn't be opened until the servants retired for the night. She sat down and hugged her knees, trying to see anything in the darkness. She sat there for hours, knowing what was to come once she was found. But for now, she didn't care. She sighed heavily and leant her head back against the closet wall, her eyes becoming heavy with sleep, but hunger pains keeping her awake. Finally, the darkness consumed her and she drifted off into an uncomfortable sleep.

She was yanked roughly out of the closet by the Head Maid and thrown to the floor. Sorrow shook herself out of her sleepiness and looked up at the fat lady in front of her. A guard was at her side carrying a whip with a look of smugness on his face. Sorrow knew what was coming. "YOU RAT! You neglected you duties AND you were sleeping! You are going to get it!" The Head Maid screamed at her. A few servants watched as the back of Sorrow's dress was torn open and she was held on each side by Eirrah and Sadine, keeping her in place. She heard the crack of the whip and felt the stinging pain as it came down onto her back, sliding across her skin, splitting it open.

Sorrow didn't cry out in pain like others would have. Instead she endured it. She gritted her teeth and clenched her fists as the whip came down thirty more times, each a hard and strong swing. Earning no mercy from those around her, she was shoved roughly to the ground. Eirrah and Sadine were gigging and laughing at her, whereas the other servants just stood there and watched while the Head Maid lectured them about this "Being an example."

"Since Prince Loki has requested you be his new chamber maid, you will start on your chores tomorrow immediately. You will receive no food for the next three days, and when you are done assisting the prince you will scrub the floors with a toothbrush." The Head Maid said. Sorrow just laid there on the floor, unmoving. If she moved, a shooting pain would course through her vanes and make it worse than it was now. After the Head Maid and guard left, not one person moved a finger to help her. They could have, but no one cared enough to. Sorrow didn't really care if they did or not. She was used to it.

* * *

She was still lying on the floor when her eyes opened once more. She pushed herself up, and then remembered what had happened the previous day when her scab covered back broke and blood again leaked from the cuts on her back. She slumped back down onto the floor, laying there, trying to find some motivation to stand. She knew it would be pointless to try and get breakfast, so she would be hungry all day. She just wanted to lie there and wait for her back to heal, but she couldn't. She forced herself to stand up, each movement breaking open the scabs on her back and causing blood to trickle down her back.

There was a puddle of dried blood on the floor where she had been. Her servant attire was stained brown from dried blood, but she didn't care. She could care less what she looked like. She sighed in annoyance and shuffled over to her bed where she saw a green dress and a new pair of shoes laid out for her. A roll of bandages was also on her bed, which she would have to put on herself. It hit her suddenly that Prince Loki had requested she be his new chamber maid. "Anything else you want to do to me?" She asked the emptiness angrily. She rarely showed emotion, but it seemed fate just loved her lately.

She stripped the brown, blood stained dress off her small body, wincing at every movement. She wrapped the bandages around her torso the best she could, making sure they were tight. She slipped the simple green dress that fell all the way to her ankles on and pulled on the grey flats. She whimpered when she almost tripped and caught herself, feeling the scabs on her back break open even more. The worst part was yet to come though. Soon, her wounds would become infected and it would most likely make her condition even worse. The Healers weren't allowed to heal slaves, for slaves earned a punishment and it wasn't allowed to be healed.

She slowly made her way down the hall, avoiding eye contact at all costs. She cursed the intense blue eyes of the fallen prince that had gotten her a new job. She hadn't even know someone had been watching her while snakes slithered around her legs and she made the bed. When a person had cleared their throat, it had startled her and she had immediately turned around and met the gaze of the prince. What an idiot she was.

She was late for her new duties as chamber maid, so she would be punished even more. She would probably have to skip another day's meal. Sometimes, she wondered how much abuse her Aesir body could take before she died.

"You're late." A voice accused. She avoided eye contact with the prince as she entered his room. "I am sorry my lord. It will never happen again." She said in her soft voice.

"Why are you late?" The prince asked, clearly not over the fact that she had neglected her duties for an hour.

"I woke up late, my lord." Sorrow replied. It wasn't a complete lie. She had woken up late, but for different reasons than over sleeping.

"You aren't telling me the whole truth, slave. Why are you late?" He asked again.

Sorrow stared at the floor with a blank expression in her vibrant blue eyes. "I was punished for sleeping through my chores yesterday." She said quietly.

A grin appeared on the prince's face. Apparently he thought it enjoyable that she was in pain. He stood up and walked over to her, his lean figure towering over her small frame. He pinched her chin and pushed it up so their eyes met. "You will tell me the whole truth the first time I ask or you will receive more than a few lashes. Do you understand?" He asked menacingly.

Sorrow stared into his ice blue eyes. "Yes, my lord." She replied blankly.

"Good." Loki said. He let go of her chin, allowing her eyes to fall back to the floor. He chuckled darkly and walked back over to his chair, picking up his book and beginning to read again. After a few more moments she retreated to the chamber maid's room, waiting for him to ask anything of her. Her only job right now was to sit and wait to obey his every command. She was his slave now.

* * *

**Comment**

**Favorite**

**Follow**

**:)**


	4. Chapter 4: Next Time

Sorrow lay down on her hard, straw mattress. Her head spun from weakness. Prince Loki hadn't had much for her to do at first, but soon she had found herself running through the palace, gathering stuff that he needed. After she had been dismissed for the night, she had reported to the Head Maid as she had been told to do. The Head Maid had handed her a toothbrush and a bucket, and Sorrow had set out to scrub the floor. It was now four in the morning. She would have to awake in less than two hours to start off her day, but she was too tired to sleep.

Scrubbing the floors and running around all day hadn't done anything good for her back. She had just barely changed the bandages, and from what she could see, it hadn't healed at all. Her back was still raw and hurting. It was now infected and with her scabs so often cracking, the infection had given her a rash on her entire back. She couldn't sleep on her back like she normally did, so she was now lying on her stomach, her head buried in her flat, hard pillow. She took a deep breath, breathing in the scent of her pillow. While her pillow wasn't too clean, she would put it by the window to let the cold air cool it down, and it left a fragrant smell of morning dew on it, making it bearable.

She shifted uncomfortably, wincing in pain as she felt her sore muscles protest at any movement. She hadn't eaten anything in two days, so her stomach growled angrily at her. She only had to make it through two more days without food and she would be allowed to eat again. This was the only thing she had to look forward to. She gave a depressed sigh, trying to sleep, but her thoughts kept wandering to what the next day would bring.

* * *

Loki had put the slave to work as much as he could, constantly keeping her on her feet. He noticed how she limped now. She hadn't been limping the first time he saw her. She had been struggling to bend down or stand up and she had nearly dropped his tray of food at supper time the past day. He had assumed that maybe she was just clumsy, but he didn't care if she was clumsy or not. She was rather intriguing to watch. She never showed any emotion, and if she did, she truly did live up to her name. Sorrow shone in her blue eyes. Sadness, grief, distress. As if that's all she had ever known.

He contemplated how to break her. She would be a tough person to crack. An actual challenge. The challenge he had been craving for a while now. She was extremely quiet and only spoke when spoken to, just like a good slave would. She never frowned nor smiled, but constantly wore a blank expression. She didn't seem to care when he had yelled at her for nearly dropping his food tray, which said she was used to it. Maybe physical breaking wasn't going to work. If there was one way anyone could be broken, it was through the mind. Just like he had been broken.

Nobody here was smart enough to out talk him, besides Odin. He refused to go anywhere near Odin now. His mother had pleaded with him to at least leave his room and walk through the palace gardens, but he didn't care anymore. No matter how pretty the flowers are when they bloom or the birds are when they sang, he would always hate this place. He wanted desperately to escape, to exact his revenge on Odin for keeping him locked up like a caged animal. He wanted to destroy Asgard so that he would never have to see it again and relive the memories of old.

Nobody in Asgard would talk to him besides his Mother or Thor. But besides awkward greetings, that was it. He hadn't held a lengthy conversation with anyone in at least a decade. It had been ten years since he had raided Midgard. Ten years since he had been locked up. Freedom had always been something that he craved, but after his true parentage had been revealed, he knew that freedom was just a lie. He was just a lie. A stolen relic, meant to be thrown away when he wasn't useful anymore. And that's what Odin had done. Thrown him away like garbage. The only reason Loki was still allowed in Asgard is because his Mother had begged and pleaded for Odin to spare him.

Loki tapped the magic deep within him, letting a green light flow from his palm. It danced and swirled in the air as if it were swaying in the wind. Thin wisps of green light. He stared into them, knowing that one day he would escape his cage. One day, he would destroy Asgard and watch it burn. But for now, he would have his fun. He would play those around him and earn their trust. And when they let him go, they would all die. And this… Sorrow… was going to help him. He was going to make sure she helped the monster escape, so that when he turned around and killed everyone, her mind would shatter. That's how he would break her. He would befriend her and then shatter her. He would use her just as he had been used. As nothing more than a tool.

He was ripped from his thoughts as he heard a knock at the door. The same, quiet knock of his new chamber maid. He decided to ignore her. Eventually she would come in. He heard one more knock before the door finally opened and the slave limped into the room wearing the same green dress from yesterday. She slowly turned towards him and bowed the best she could. She then winced in pain and that's when Loki knew it wasn't just clumsiness that had made her stumble the other day.

"Tell me, slave. Why is it that you are limping?" He asked.

"I got whipped, my lord." She replied after a few seconds pause.

At least she was telling the truth the first time now. "And why did you get whipped?" Loki asked with a grin spreading onto his face. How he loved other's pain. He had suffered at the hand of Thanos enough, and now he enjoyed seeing people suffer like he had.

"I slept through my duties my lord." Loki studied the slave. Really studied her. She didn't seem the type of person to slack on her duties, but so far she had done it two times that he had known of in just the past few days.

"You don't seem to be telling me the full truth, slave." Loki replied coldly. He had warned her the previous day to reply with nothing but the whole truth when he asked her anything.

"I was locked in a closet. I fell asleep and when I awoke I was caught asleep. I received thirty lashes, extra chores, and three days without food, my lord." She said numbly.

Loki's smirk faded. "It must have been a serious crime to have been punished so severely. Are you sure you are telling me the whole truth, slave?" He asked.

"Yes my lord. I believe you would be able to tell if I wasn't." She said.

This was the first time Loki had ever heard her say anything more than was required. "Flattery will get you nowhere, slave." Loki said harshly.

"It is the truth, my lord. Not flattery." She said.

Loki's grin returned. "Gaining some confidence, are we?" He asked smugly.

Sorrow's eyes darted to the ground again. "Forgive me, my lord. I did not mean to speak out of turn." She almost whispered.

Loki had been enjoying the conversation. He hated her sudden stop and a scowl formed on his face. "I was talking to you. You have no need to apologize. I was merely stating that you are actually saying something back." Loki said angrily. Sorrow's eyes lifted, but not quite enough to meet his gaze. He stared hard at her, wanting her to look him in the eyes. But she didn't. She wouldn't fall for that one again. The room was filled with silence.

Loki studied the slave girl's face. There were dark circles under her eyes, and her skin was almost paper white. She didn't look too well, and she was swaying slightly as if she were ready to pass out. He could see the faint outline of bandages underneath her dress. He knew the snake bites were probably still on her legs, and this added to her suffering. Her pale brown hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail, but he could see a tiny piece of straw in her hair. Her eyes were what caught his attention the most. Her vibrant sea blue eyes were filled to the brim with sadness. If you looked hard enough though, through the dullness she seemed to portray, there was a spark of life. And Loki saw it.

* * *

Sorrow walked through the halls of the palace. She had been sent to retrieve Princes Loki's dinner. She limped down the hall, trying her best to suppress the pain. She and the Prince had talked for nearly two hours. It was almost like he had been deprived of a conversation for a century. He mainly did the talking, but Sorrow would comment when she thought it appropriate. She still didn't meet his gaze. She knew what would happen if she did, even though he had given her permission to talk to him.

A kitchen maid handed her the tray full of food, and it made her eyes water. The pain ringing through her stomach was becoming unbearable. Even though it had only been three days since she had eaten, she felt as though she hadn't eaten in years. The prince's meal consisted of various steaming meats, perfectly seasoned. Fresh bread, fruits, vegetables, honey buns, a piece of cake, and a goblet of wine. She refused to look at it. She couldn't. The temptation would be too great. She hurried towards Prince Loki's room, carefully handling the tray. She was within sight of his door when someone stepped in front of her, nearly knocking the tray of food to the floor.

Sorrow didn't meet his eyes, but she could tell that he was a guard by the heavy golden armor he wore. She swallowed thickly. Guards were known for "playing" with the slaves in one way or another. She tried to step around him, but he caught her upper arm, forcing her to look him in the eyes. His pale brown eyes shone with pride, his tan skin and strange blond hair swept to the side of his face. She would consider him rather dashing if she hadn't recognized him. He was the guard who had whipped her. She tried to pull from his grasp, but her frail arms were no match for his strong arms. "Hey there, pretty lady." He said pushing her towards the wall.

Sorrow had to remember to keep holding onto the tray after she almost dropped it. "I need to deliver this to Prince Loki." She explained quickly, trying to calm her racing heart.

The guard's hand played with her hair, obviously not caring what she had to do or where she had to go. "What was your name again? Sparrow?" He asked with a twisted grin on his face. His warm breath hit her, filling her lungs with the scent of mead. A typical drunken guard.

"Sorrow." She said, anger and despair filling her voice. She tried to duck under him and get away, but he still had a firm grip on her arm. "Let go of me!" She demanded.

"I didn't know slaves could give orders to a captain." He whispered into her ear. He chuckled drunkenly and leaned against her, pushing her back into the wall. She let out a sharp gasp when he tried to force his lips onto hers. She did the only thing she could think of. She dropped the heavy food tray on the guard's feet. He let out a cry in surprise, but it quickly turned to anger. This time, he shoved her roughly against the wall, and when she hit it she could feel her wounds open up again. She let out a cry of pain. She tried to get away from him, but she couldn't. He had her pinned against the wall, his smelly breath hitting her face. He whispered angrily into her ear. "Next time." And vanished, just as Prince Loki opened the door to his chambers.

"You finally dropped the tray? Never mind what I thought earlier. You are clumsy." He said with a smirk.

"I am sorry. I will get you a new meal." She said, her head bowed. She stared at his feet, waiting for him to tell her to go.

"I'm not that hungry. You can go for tonight after you clean up your mess." The prince said. Then, Sorrow heard the chamber door close and she was left alone in the empty hall, feeling completely shaken up. The captain's words rang in her ears. "Next time."

* * *

**I hope you peoples liked this chapter. It takes me a while to develop my character, so Sorrow will eventually have her own personality. Anyways, keep reading my story! Love the reviews so far. Thank you! **

**Review**

**Favorite**

**Follow**

**:)**


	5. Chapter 5: A Slave? Reading?

The next few weeks went by uneventful. Sorrow's back had healed almost completely, leaving long jagged scars. She had been allowed to eat again, which she was thankful for. Working as Prince Loki's slave had gotten a little easier each day. She fell into a routine that went something like this: Wake up, sneak out of room before Eirrah and Sadine wake up, get breakfast, go to Prince Loki's room, get a new pile of books for Prince Loki, get Prince Loki's breakfast, tidy up Prince Loki's room, get his noonday meal, get him another new pile of books or return any books he didn't need (the guards to the Royal Library now saw her quite often), sit and watch the Prince read, do various activities until supper, retrieve Prince Loki's supper, draw him a bath, dismissed for the night, eat her own supper, avoid Eirrah and Sadine, sleep.

That had been her routine for the last few weeks. Eirrah and Sadine had backed off slightly, which could only mean they were plotting something horrible for her. Sorrow really didn't want to be locked in the closet again. That would mean another whipping, skipped meals, and extra chores. She hadn't seen the guard either. She was scared. Every time she turned a corner, he could be there. The two words he had whispered in her ear still rang every time she saw a guard. "Next time." When was next time? Maybe he had been too drunk to remember her.

Sorrow walked to the doors of the Royal Library. Only the royal family and those they gave permission to can enter. She walked past the guards, who gave her a knowing look of "You're back again?" She scanned the shelves, looking for various book titles. Sometimes it would take her an hour to find all of the books she need to. The library was enormous. The shelves reached all the way to the ceiling, and were at least fifteen stories tall (In shelf standards). Thousands of books fit on one side of a shelf. She had found all five books and was about to leave when something caught her eye. It was a red, leather bound book. It had a title written in fancy lettering, so it took her a moment to figure out what it was called. "The Midnight Dance". She was already done collecting the books Prince Loki needed, so she sat down in the empty library and opened the book.

_"Long ago, in a place far away, there was a Queen. The Queen was a kind and compassionate queen. She was loved by all in the Kingdom and she loved to dance. She was the most beautiful of dancers, and when she danced, the stars would come down to watch her. Filled with grace and beauty, she was the jewel of everyone who laid their eyes upon her. An angel come down from the sky to dance for her King. She held balls and dances every week, inviting the kingdom to dance with her, but nobody ever equaled her in dancing. The people attended these balls more to watch the Queen dance than to dance themselves. As the Queen started to age, however, the kingdom and King grew uneasy. The King and Queen were both growing old and had no heir, for the Queen had been proclaimed barren. They had tried for an heir, but one was never born, almost as if the heavens refused to send her one that would distract her from dancing. Finally, one night, the Queen made a choice._

_She stole out in the middle of the night to find the only person who could help her. The King knew not of the Queen's plan, and each night, the Queen would set out to find this person, returning just before the King awoke. She began to grow dismayed, for her search always came back fruitless. Until one night._

_The Queen walked through the woods, searching for the entrance to the Dark Realm. There was a legendary sorcerer who lived in the castle of the Dark Realm, having what had been rumored, infinite power. He was darker than a shadow, heartless and ruthless. The Queen knew it was dangerous to seek such a person, but she had to for the sake of an heir. She wandered through the forest, searching for the gates to the Dark Realm. But only those granted permission could enter. King Obsidian was the ruler of the dark realm, and he heard her thoughts. He granted her entrance late one night, and the Queen stumbled foolishly into the realm, the black gates closing behind her._

_"I know why you have come." King Obsidian said. He was but a mere shadow, dancing on the wall, but his magic was powerful and it dazed the Queen. "You will have to pay a price."_

_For the first time, the Queen mustered the strength to talk. "Great King Obsidian. You know of my wish. What is your price?"_

_The dark shadow laughed at the Queen's response, for she had not set the price herself. A vial appeared in front of the Queen, filled with a black liquid. "If you will drink this, you will be able to bear twelve daughters. But, the price is mine to choose. When the time comes, I will come for my price. Do not forget our bargain." King Obsidian said._

_The Queen took the vial without a second thought and left the Dark Realm. Little did she know her choice would come with a heavy price."_

Sorrow quickly closed the book and set it back on the shelf. She had been there long enough, and the Prince would most likely be growing impatient. The first chapter of the book enchanted her, however. The tale replaying her head until she was sure she had it memorized. Never in her life had she read such a piece. She never really read at all, but this book seemed to captivate her. She scooped up the Prince's books and hurried out of the library. She walked as quickly as she could through the halls, trying to get to Prince Loki's chambers as fast as she could.

* * *

"You are extremely late. I didn't think it would take an hour to find a total of five books." Loki scolded the slave as she entered his chambers, looking rather flustered.

She bowed her head in shame. "I lost track of time, my lord." She said quietly.

"And what caused you to lose track of time, slave?" Loki asked, irritated. The slave girl stuttered for words, but found none. This made Loki cock an eyebrow. "Well?" He asked, a little angry this time.

"I-I'm sorry, my lord." She stuttered.

Loki stood up and walked towards the slave. "Look me in the eyes when I talk to you, slave." Loki spat. The girl's head slowly raised and their eyes met for the first time since the snake incident. Her vibrant blue eyes bore into his own, as if she wanted to say something, but didn't know how. "Let me ask you again, pet. Why are you late?"

"I was… reading… my lord." She said slowly and so quietly that Loki had to strain his ears to hear her.

"Speak louder." He commanded. He had heard her the first time, but he wanted to embarrass her. Make her squirm in discomfort.

"I was… reading, my lord." She said a little louder. A soft pink glow settled in her cheeks, brightening up her pale white skin.

Loki's glare turned into a smirk. He began to walk around her, circling her as if sizing her up. "A slave? Reading? That is punishable by imprisonment." He said slowly, making sure each word rolled off his tongue smoothly. "Why should I not report you?" He was back in front of her. Her eyes had sunk to the floor in shame. "Look me in the eyes when I talk to you, slave!" He sneered.

Her deep blue eyes snapped back up to look him in the eyes, and Loki was momentarily taken aback by the sudden strength that radiated off of her. But that strength died down as quickly as it had come. "You may do with me as you wish, my lord. If you feel you should report me, then do so." She said, not unlike a mindless drone would.

Loki laughed at this. She was so odd. One moment she would have a fiery strength that seemed to burn off of her, and the next she would sink into submission with only a few words. She had been tamed as a slave to yield to her superior, and Loki knew this was the only thing that held her back from speaking her mind. Her face crinkled into confusion, her blue eyes searching his own for an answer to his laugh. "You never cease to amuse me, slave." Loki said after a moment. "I will not report you. You may read the book if you choose. Not many people find joy in a good book anymore, and I would hate to be the one to turn them away as they came." Loki sat down on his chair by the fireplace, opening the book he had been reading.

* * *

Sorrow stood there, completely confused at his response. She had fully expected to be punished for reading. She knew slaves weren't allowed to read at all, and it was a serious crime. A lot worse than sleeping through a full day's work. She only knew how to read because she had once been of noble birth, whether or not her mother had wanted her, she had learned to read and write. She hadn't noticed she had been staring at the Prince until his ice blue eyes met hers once more. Her heart sped up at the glance. She rarely looked into anyone's eyes, and his were amazing. They spoke of sadness, anger, hatred, and turmoil. His face wore an unemotional mask, but Sorrow could see right through the mask and into his eyes. Perhaps it was because she was going through the same. Eyes truly were a window to the soul.

The Prince frowned at her. She had been staring longer than she thought. She could feel another blush creep to her face. She was slightly shocked by this. She never blushed. Or showed emotion. Or even thought about showing emotion. But here she stood, a pink tint on her cheeks, staring into the eyes of the Fallen Prince of Asgard. She instinctively cast her eyes to the ground. She hurriedly set the books on a table by his chair and retreated to the servant room that connected to Loki's chambers. She sat on the bed and thought about what just happened.

Why was she showing emotion? Her whole life she had learned to suppress everything. Even the faintest smile. She sighed in frustration. She couldn't allow herself to feel anything but nothingness. She thought about the queen in the book, who was so beautiful that the stars would come down to watch her dance. Sorrow wished now that she could dance, or sing, or draw. Something that would make her special. But she was just… Sorrow. Sadness. That's how she had always been, even in her earliest memories. Memories of her mother refusing to have anything to do with her. Sorrow was surprised her name wasn't "Shame" or "Despair". For that's what she was born of.

Her mother was the daughter of a rich nobleman. She had been walking alone late one night when ten drunken men found her. They had abducted her, taking her away. And when her mother had been found a few nights later, she wouldn't speak of what had happened. The horrible things she had gone through. A few months later, it became apparent what the cowards had done to her as her stomach started to swell, a child growing. It was a time of despair and sadness for her mother. Part of Sorrow couldn't blame her mother for completely rejecting her after she was born. The healer who had helped her mother give birth said that she wouldn't even look at Sorrow after she had been born. Her mother had looked the other way and begged the healer to take to disgraceful thing away. The healer had told her that she had to keep the child until she was at least twelve when she could be sent to work.

Sorrow grew up knowing that the only person she had in her life hated her for something that wasn't her fault. Sorrow grew up as a reminder to her mother. A reminder of the disgrace the cowards had brought her. At the first chance her mother had gotten, she had shoved her child into the arms of slave traders, not even accepting money. Only pleading them to take her far away and never let her return.

Sorrow remembered that day like no other. It had been a beautiful spring morning. The crisp morning light seeping through her window. Her mother had rushed into her room, dragged her out of bed and outside. The streets were relatively empty and the only people out had given the two strange looks. Sorrow had still been in her sleeping clothes as the woman dragged her through the town. At first, Sorrow had foolishly thought they had been going shopping together and her mother had finally accepted her, but when she was roughly pushed into the hands of a large man and chains slapped on her wrists and ankles, she knew what was happening. She had screamed at her mother to not let them take her, but her mother hadn't heard her pleas.

That was the last time she had seen her mother. Sorrow would never forgive her for selling her to the traders, but she couldn't hold a grudge. Her mother had been disgraced. Something had been taken from her that she would never again have. And out of all the hurt and anguish, an unwanted child had been born in the midst of all the sorrow. Her mother had only been fifteen at the time Sorrow was born. Sorrow was now twenty-one. Her mother would be somewhere past thirty.

All Sorrow knew was sadness. She had grown up alone, so that's how she had known she would always be alone. Nothing but a tool for others to use. She would grow old, a slave still. Sitting in the wash rooms, mending socks, barely able to walk. Just like Old Maid Mayda. Mayda was a crabby old lady who didn't like to talk to anyone. Sorrow had only talked to her once, and the old maid had snapped at her.

Sorrow was brought back to reality when she heard the Prince summon her. She pushed herself off the bed and headed into the room the Prince was in. And her normal schedule continued.


	6. Chapter 6: Just Possessiveness

Sorrow rushed around the palace. There was an upcoming feast that night, and hundreds of nobles would be there. Her stomach churned as she realized her mother would probably attend. It was expected of all nobles to attend when sent an invitation, especially from the royal family. She was helping set up the tables in the Great Hall, as were dozens of other servants. Prince Loki had released her for the day, knowing that she needed to help set up for the banquet. The feast was more of a way for rich people to get together, party, and get drunk. Sure, at first it was rather formal. The mead and wine was brought out after the dances and the some of the nobles left right away, not wishing to become drunk.

This was the worst time to be a slave. She would be forced to serve the mead, and the drunken men often bedded the slaves, dragging them away. Sorrow had worked hard to remain pure, but it could be broken at any time, so long as the person was stronger than her. Which everyone was. She liked to stick to the corners, and often went unnoticed. Once, a man had tried to drag her back to his room, but she had slipped away from him, hiding in the servant's quarters. She had been found and given extra jobs for skipping on her job. But at least she was still pure.

It was late afternoon, and she was carrying a rag and bucket back to the kitchens. She was done washing off the tables, so she had been given an hour of free time. Slaves were required to have an hour of free time a week, so she was excited when she thought about the book that waited for her in the library. She walked past the guards who gave her that "How many books does that prince need?" Look, and she went with it. She would get in trouble if they found out she was in there for her own pleasure. She only had an hour, and pretty soon she would have to return to Prince Loki.

She searched the shelf where she had found the book and she pulled it off the shelf. She looked around her to make sure nobody was watching. Of course nobody was… it was the royal library. Loki never left his room, Thor had no interest in books, Queen Frigga didn't come here often as she had her own personal library in her room, and Odin didn't have time. She was completely alone except for the sleeping librarian who was clear across the room and the guards outside the doors twelve shelves down. She was pretty much alone. She sank to the floor and opened the book to where she had left off.

_"Over the next twenty years, the Queen did indeed give birth to twelve beautiful daughters. Each as good as dancing as their mother. The King and Queen adored each child. But, the Queen never forgot her bargain. Each day she lived in fear of what King Obsidian had planned. She worried for her daughters' safety, and decided if they were at all part of the price, she would give her own life rather than see them come to harm._

_Each princess had been named after a flower. The eldest being named Rose. Rose was the prettiest of all the daughters, almost better at dancing than her mother. The stars began to shift their gaze to the beautiful daughter, who spun and twirled with such grace that the very earth cried at the sight. Rose was kind and gentle, just like her mother, and there was such a bond between Rose and her sisters, that nothing could separate them. Nothing._

_But, King Obsidian didn't plan to separate them, for he had twelve sons of his own. Each had been born to a mortal, so he had planned to marry them to mortals as well. His eldest son, Thunderstruck, would marry Rose. King Obsidian saw her beauty far outshone her mother's, and knew that Rose would be part of the price. All of them would._

_The Queen had almost forgotten about the bargain, until one night when she was in front of her mirror, brushing her hair. The Queen was content, until she saw a shadow in the reflection of the mirror. Her head whipped around, and her eyes met the cold, dark voids of King Obsidian's. "You have not forgotten our bargain, have you mortal?" The King asked, darkness filling every word he spoke. Even the light from the torches in the room were hesitant to near him._

_"No." The Queen responded, trying to stay calm._

_"It is time to pay the price, mortal Queen. I have seen how your daughters dance and smile, and I want to witness them every night. Your twelve daughters will attend a midnight ball in the Dark Realm, each night. Never missing a single one. There will be nothing to hold them back. No cages or guards will contain them. They will dance for my sons. Only death can break this curse, and you will be the first."_

_Before the Queen could cry out, she dropped to the floor, dead. The King smiled to himself. The light around him shivered and back away at this smile, for the very night feared him. He returned to the Dark Realm, knowing he was in control. The stars cried that night as they saw the Dancing Queen fall."_

Sorrow jumped when she heard someone clear their throat. Her head whipped around and her deep blue eyes met those of Prince Loki's. He smirked. She immediately looked away from him, dropping her gaze to his feet. She stood up quickly, her head bowed. "You have a tendency for losing track of time. Tell me… what book are you reading so that I may know why you are an hour late."

Sorrow's pulse was going crazy. She had been so engulfed in the book that she had not realized she had been reading for two hours. "It is called The Midnight Ball, my lord." She replied, her voice slightly shaky. How was it that she could feel emotions in his presence? It was as if he had torn down her steel walls with a single look.

"And, pray tell, what about it had captivated your simple mind so?" The Prince asked.

"I don't know, my lord. I find it intriguing." She said.

"Look me in the eyes when you speak to me, slave." Loki said darkly.

Sorrow's eyes lifted. She didn't know what it was about meeting his gaze, but she enjoyed it. No matter how angry or furious he was, she couldn't help but marvel in the ice blue gaze of his eyes. "You will always look me in the eyes when I speak to you, slave. I am tired of having to remind you. You will be punished the next time I have to tell you such. Understand, slave?" He asked with a venomous glare.

"Yes, my lord." She said.

"Now, what is this book about?" His gaze softened, but only slightly.

"It is about a Queen who made a deal with a dark king so that she would be able to have an heir. She has twelve daughters, and they can all dance. The King has just decided to curse the princess and has killed the Queen, my lord." She tried to keep the summary vague, not wanting to bore him.

"Interesting. I may have to read it sometime. But not now. I have to get ready for the feast which my mother is forcing me to attend. Come, now." The Prince said. It was then that Sorrow realized he had actually left his room. He never left his room, and here he was in the library. She stared at him in shock as she followed him out the door. The royal guards were equally shocked at his presence and stiffened, expecting him to lash out.

* * *

It had been ten years since he had been returned to Asgard and magically chained. And since then, he had never left his room except to step out into the hall occasionally. He had only attended one feast, but he had only stayed for a few minutes at the most before disappeared again. Loki hated feasts. They were a waste of time. All people did was get drunk and fight. He felt a little bit of pity for the servant girls who had to serve them. He knew all too well what happened to many of them after the feast ended. He was determined to not let anything happen to Sorrow. She was his. And he didn't like other people touching his stuff. Sure, it was just possessiveness, but there was something about the slave girl that drew him in and made him slightly protective of her.

He had been pacing back and forth angrily in his room, when he finally grew angry enough to seek the slave out. He had searched everywhere, hiding in a cloak of invisibility. He didn't want others to see him looking for someone, a slave girl no less. He had eventually found her in the library. He had been ready to take out his anger on her when he had seen the book in her hands. Her eyes had been scanning the pages intently, completely engulfed by the words on the page. The speed with which she read made him confused. Slaves were only taught enough words so that they could read their chore lists, but she knew how to read expertly. Where had she learned that?

He had watched her turn a couple pages, and tried not the chuckle as she showed faces of worry and concern towards what she was reading. He had finally realized what time it was and gotten her attention by clearing his throat. Now, he was walking down the hall, the slave girl walking silently behind him, her head bent to look at the floor. Other servants and people who were rushing through the halls getting ready for the feast, almost stopped in shock of seeing him. They stared wide-eyed at him and made a clear path for him to move through the halls. He smirked at their fear. They had a right to fear him. Soon, he hoped, they would all be dead. Asgard would burn at his feet, and they would see the monster he truly was.

He strode into his room and instructed the slave girl to fetch his leather and metal armor. He enjoyed what he had worn on Midgard, with the green cloth, metal, and leather armor, accented with black. It made him look more menacing. It was quite complicated though, so he would need help to put it on. This, he did not like. And apparently, neither did Sorrow.

* * *

Sorrow swallowed her nervousness and tried to hold back the blush that was creeping to her face as the Prince took off the top of his current outfit. He had his back to her, and she held back the shock as she saw long, jagged scars on his bare muscular back. The same as hers. Scars only earned from a whip. She instinctively touched her back where her many scars were. But just as quickly as she had seen his scar-covered back, it disappeared behind leather and metal. She helped clasp the many buckles on his armor, and soon he was fully dressed.

He loomed over her, making her heart skip a beat in fright. The image of his scarred back was firmly rooted in her mind, and she wanted to ask about it, but she knew it wasn't her place. She shook her thoughts away from the scars, still feeling a bit uneasy about it. How had a prince earned scars from a whip? Could it have been from when he had been punished when returned to Asgard? He had been dragged through the streets, chained, muzzled, humiliated. Covered in his own blood. But not from his back. He hadn't been flogged. How had he gotten them?

"We should get going. My mother will want me at the drunk party before long. I am already late as it is thanks to my tardy slave." Loki said, irritated.

"Yes, my lord. We should go."

They entered the Great Hall minutes later, and many people turned in surprise and fear to see the Fallen Prince attend the feast. The prince simply ignored them, his slave slinking behind him, trying to avoid drunkards. Eventually, Sorrow was need to help serve. She avoided any man that appeared to be drunk or near drunk and walked around with a tray full of mini sandwiches. The Great Hall was filled with music and laughter. People were dancing and chatting happily, circles of conversations on the sides of the room.

Sorrow offered these groups the appetizers, and soon her tray was empty. She refilled it many times. She started to tremble when she heard a man call her over. "Servant girl! Over here. I want some… sandwiches." The man said with a slurred voice. The dancing was over, and the better mannered nobles had left before the heavy drinking had started. This man was already full on drunk. She held back her fear, putting on her mask of nothingness. She walked over to him and offered him a sandwich.

She let out a sharp gasp as he pulled her down onto his lap, forcing her to sit on his knee. "Why don't you feed it to me, darling?" He asked. The man had a drunken smile plastered on his face, and his breath smelled heavily of mead, just like the guard from weeks ago. It wasn't the same man, but the words "Next time." were ringing in her head. A subconscious warning bell went off in the back of her mind as she swallowed nervously.

"I have other people to serve. If you will excuse me…." She tried to push herself off of him. But he held her firmly.

"You're the prettiest face I've seen all night. Why don't you come with me and we'll see how pretty you can really be?" The man slurred, breathing on her neck. She started to struggle, but she was nowhere near budging him. He took the plate from her hands and set it on the table behind him. He planted kisses on her neck and she shivered at each one. Tears threatened to fall down her face as she panicked. The last time she had cried was six years ago when her mother had sold her to the slavers. She had never shed a tear since.

She was determined to remain pure. It was one of the only things that was truly hers. She pleaded with him to release her, but he didn't hear her. The Great Hall was so loud, nobody would notice what the man was doing, and if they did, nobody would care. He had a right to take her and she had no right to refuse him. Tears threatened to fall, but none came. She refused to cry. She was about to give up hope when she was yanked out of his grasp by firm, cool hands. Prince Loki.

* * *

Loki sat in the corner of the room, glaring at everyone and everything. Nobody would look at him, and after a while they completely forgot about him. He hissed in irritation as his stupid brother neared him. "Brother. I am surprised to see you here." Thor said.

"I am NOT your brother. Did father never tell you my true parentage?" Loki asked with as much venom as he could muster.

"You will always be my brother, regardless of the blood that flows through our veins." Thor said calmly.

"What do you need, Odinson?" Loki asked angrily.

"I came to try and converse with you, brother."

Loki tried to keep his temper under control at the mention of the word "brother". "How is your mortal? I she dead yet?" Loki asked with a cold smirk.

Thor's innocence turned to anger. "You would fare well to speak kindly of Jane Foster. She is not dead and is still rather young for a mortal."

Loki shrugged indifferently. "It doesn't matter. She'll be dead soon enough."

Thor sighed and he ran a hand through his golden hair. "Actually, no. We are planning a wedding, and she will soon be made Aesir."

Loki nearly choked on the air he was breathing. "What?!" He asked in disbelief, then anger. "You are wedding a mortal?!"

"Jane Foster is more than a mortal, brother. I love her and intend to be with her for the rest of my life."

"You are a fool, Odinson!" Loki spat. "Has father… YOUR father… even agreed to this?!" Loki couldn't believe he had almost called Odin his father.

"Father has agreed. Loki… I know you will most likely refuse, but it would please me and mother if you would come to the wedding."

Frigga was the only person Loki still accepted as his parent. Even though he didn't show it anymore, he loved her more than anything. A part of him ached to please her, to show her that he truly cared, but the rest of him wouldn't allow that. Still, attending a wedding would make his mother happy, and it wasn't too big a task. "Very well. I will come to the wedding, but only because mother wishes me to. I will not be staying a moment longer than needed, so don't expect anything." Loki said.

Thor's gaze lightened, and Loki immediately wanted to take back what he had just said. Thor's hand rest on Loki's shoulder. "Thank you, brother." Before Loki could correct him, Thor was swept into the feast once more.

Loki stood there in shock, trying to comprehend what had just happened. He was about to leave, when he saw Sorrow. She was sitting on the lap of a drunken man, his head buried in her neck. Loki immediately grew furious. He strode towards the slave girl, ready to chastise her for partaking in such activities, when he saw her eyes were welled up in tears. She was pleading for the man to release her. Loki's anger shifted towards the man. He yanked the slave girl away from the man, who looked up in surprise.

The man was about to protest, when he recognized Loki. Even in his drunken state, he was smart enough to back down. "This slave is off the menu. I don't like people touching what's mine." Loki spat. He strode away, dragging the slave girl with him. Nobody paid any attention to the Fallen Prince dragging the small slave girl out of the Great Hall. Once they were in the empty hall outside the feasting room, Loki released her.

The slave girl was shaking. She leaned against the wall for support and sunk to her knees, pulling her legs to her chest. She was breathing heavily, and still panicking. She was paper white, as if she had seen a ghost, and her vibrant deep blue eyes were wide in fear. Her brown hair had fallen out of her hair holder and it acted like a curtain now, shielding her face. Loki was surprised that no tears flowed down her cheeks. He had expected to see the clear drops of water leaking from her eyes, but none came.

He knelt on one knee next to her. An unusual feeling of concern washing over him. He placed a hand on her shoulder and her head whipped to look up at him, giving her the appearance of a frightened deer. Then, she hid behind a wall, forcing all of her emotions to go away. Loki helped her stand up, eyeing her with concern. This time, she looked him in the eyes when she spoke. "Thank you, my lord. You have saved me. I will never be able to thank you enough." Loki knew she spoke the truth, and for once, he didn't want to make a snarky comeback.

He only nodded. "You should retire for the night." Loki said. He hadn't realized he was still holding her hand from helping her up. Her fragile hand was enclosed in his. Her warmth spreading from her hand to his cold fingers and palm. Her hand was smooth, but calloused from years of labor. He relished the warmth, but he snapped himself out of it. He quickly let go and turned away from her, heading back to his chambers. What a weird feeling. He shook it away as quickly as he could.


	7. Chapter 7: I Am Alone

The weeks following the feast were spent in awkwardness. Sorrow had almost no free time, so her book was put on hold. She yearned to pick it up and read it, but her job prevented her from doing so. She replayed what she knew of the tale in her head, again and again. The more she replayed it, the more she wanted to have something special. Like dancing. But Sorrow couldn't dance. Or sing. Or draw. They only things she was good at was reading, writing, sewing and cleaning. And almost everyone could do those things. The more she thought about the story, the more she wanted to achieve something. But she knew she would never be anything more than a common slave whom nobody cared for.

She was carrying a basket of laundry, when she saw Eirrah and Sadine. She had almost completely forgotten about them with her busy life. They had left her alone ever since the closet incident. Fear spiked in her heart and she tried to hide her face, but it was too late.

"Hey! It's the little rat! Doesn't she just look adorable in that green dress?" Sadine asked.

"I don't think green is a good color on her… What about you?" Eirrah asked.

"You're right. I think she would look better in orange. We should help her." Sadine said with a mean smile. They circled around her like vultures and it was only then that Sorrow realized that were carrying paint buckets. How fortunate for her. Eirrah held the paint bucket over her head and slowly tipped it, the contents slowly running down her back. The ugly orange staining her dress.

Sorrow stumbled away from them. Sadine grabbed her and held her in place, despite her struggles. "You know, I've always wondered what you would look like with makeup. I mean, you could be a princess for the day." Eirrah said. She dipped two fingers into the bucket and smeared orange paint across her forehead and cheeks.

Sorrow finally wrenched herself out of their grasp and fell to the floor. Her dress was ruined and her face covered in orange paint. She glared at them, but said nothing. There was nothing she could do. They were the Head Maid's favorites, kind of like the teacher's pet. If she fought back, they would feign injury and Sorrow would get a beating. She pushed herself off the floor, grabbed the laundry basket and ran away from the laughing pair. Her face was flushed red with embarrassment as people eyed her.

She ran into the laundry room, closing the door behind her. Old Maid Mayda was rocking back and forth, the only person occupying the room. A large washing tub was in the middle of the room, filled with hot water and some clothes that were soaking. Mayda was stitching a rip in some training gear. "Child! What happened to you? Didn't your parents ever teach you to keep yourself clean?" Mayda scolded.

"I… I'm sorry." Her eyes cast down to the floor, her face flushed with shame.

"It was those two nasty girls, wasn't it? A lot of trouble they are. Come here child. Take off you dress and wash it before that paint dries. Wash your face too!" Mayda commanded. Sorrow did as told, wash the paint out of her dress. Most of it came out. It was a good thing it hadn't dried all the way. She stood in a large, baggy shirt that went to her knees while she waited for her dress to dry. Mayda ignored her the whole time, concentrating on her work. When Sorrow's dress was finally dry, she slipped it back on, thanked the old maid and rushed out of the room. She was behind on her chores, and would most likely get a beating for being late… again.

* * *

Loki turned the page of his book, thoroughly bored. He had read the book in his hand twice over waiting for Sorrow to return with his next batch. He sighed in irritation. He really had to teach her a lesson about being on time. She burst through his door, carrying the books. Her hair was disheveled and slightly wet, specks of orange scattered throughout the pale brown. She gave him the books, but he didn't take his eyes off her. She was a strange slave. She truly would never cease to amuse and confuse him. "What happened to you?" He asked with a playful smirk.

"I… there was… paint. I tried to wash it all off, and it made me late… again. Sorry, my lord." She said quickly.

Loki chuckled. "Clumsy girl." He muttered.

She stood there, staring at him. It made Loki feel slightly uncomfortable with her gaze settled on him like it was. He almost wished she would look away, but her deep blue eyes captivated him. She turned sharply away and started straightening the room. He had sent her to fetch more books three hours earlier, along with a basket of dirty clothes to send to the wash. It should have taken less than an hour. He could tell she was only telling the partial truth. Something else had happened besides getting paint dumped on her and having to wash it off.

He watched her intently as intently and noticed she was favoring her left arm over her right. She was right-handed, so it didn't make any sense. We quietly walked over to her. She didn't notice him standing right behind her until he grabbed her right arm, making her flinch in pain. He pushed up the sleeve, revealing several large welts that went from her wrist to her elbow. It was not until then that Loki realized how tiny her arms were. There was no fat on them, and small scars littered her skin. The purple and red welts stood out, and by the looks of them, they were fresh. He frowned. "Where did you get these?"

"I was late. It is the lesser punishment I can get for being late. The Head Maid caught me." She replied, looking away from him.

"What really happened when I sent you to get my books? Tell me the whole truth."

Sorrow took a deep sigh and Loki watched her expectantly. "There were these two girls who decided to paint me…" She said in almost a whisper.

Loki cocked an eyebrow at this. "Why?"

"I don't know, my lord. They have done these things ever since I came here."

Loki let go of her arm. "Who are these girls?"

"Nobody… just nobody… my lord." She responded quickly.

Loki's frown turned into a glare. "How many times do I have to tell you not to lie to me?!" He sneered. The slave girl shrank. Loki sighed in frustration and sat back down on his chair. He pulled out a book and continued to read, ignoring the slave girl who stood there in confusion.

* * *

Sorrow laid down in her bed. It was late at night, and she had just finished her extra chores for being late. She snuggled under the frayed blanket, trying to stay warm. It was extremely cold, and since there was no fireplace, she had to try and stay warm on her own. She slept right by the window, the cold autumn air chilling her to the bone. The other servants slept near the door, where the warm from the palace would seep through the cracks. The door to the servant's quarters were locked at night to make sure nobody escaped. The "window" was really just a square hole in the wall with metal bars that ran vertically down it like a prison.

She stared at the night sky, the stars twinkling brightly. There was a new moon tonight, so the stars could be seen clearly. She remembered the stars in the story, and how they would come down and watch the Queen and Princess Rosa dance. How she wished she could be a star, free from the world and the sadness, able to watch the world below. The stars were like little diamonds in the sky, each shining brilliantly, but so far away they only appeared as a speck. She sighed in longing, watching the night through the barred hole in the wall.

She tried to sleep, but she couldn't. She couldn't close her eyes on the beautiful image painted before her. She wished she could always see the night sky as clearly as this night, with no clouds or moon. A poem suddenly came to mind. One that she had read a long time ago when she had been living with her mother. She knew it by heart.

_"__Hold fast to dreams_

_For if dreams die_

_Life is a broken-winged bird_

_That cannot fly_

_Hold fast to dreams_

_For when dreams go_

_Life is a barren field_

_Frozen in snow."_

Sorrow repeated this poem in her head. She finally convinced herself to fall asleep, knowing tomorrow would bring more work.

* * *

Sorrow was pulled roughly from her sleep when a two pairs of hands grabbed her. One hand covered her mouth, two held her down, and one held something up to her face. She immediately recognized the hands holding her down as those of Eirrah and Sadine. She focused on the thing that was being held in front of her. It was a sharp rock, black and pointy. Sorrow tried to scream, but they had gagged her with a rag.

"Shhh… little rat. Just helping that pretty face of yours." Eirrah whispered. Sadine grinned as they cut her face.

Sorrow tried again and again to scream, but nothing more than a whimper could escape her. Sadine's strong arms held her frail body down as Eirrah brought the sharp rock down, again and again. She could feel the blood dripping off her face. Sorrow still did not cry though, even though the pain was unbearable. Finally, Eirrah hit her over the head with the rock and Sorrow slipped into blackness. The stars wept as they watched.

* * *

Loki was waiting… again. This was the last straw. He was going to teach this slave girl a lesson. She was late too often. He paced back and forth angrily, thinking about what he would do to her. He finally settled on a whipping. She needed to learn. He kept repeating the excuse in his mind, holding onto it. When the door finally did open, the little slave girl walked in the room. The first thing Loki noticed was that her hair was in her face. Her shoulder length, pale brown hair made it so he couldn't even see her eyes.

"Why are you late?!" He yelled angrily.

"I'm sorry, my lord." She whispered.

"You are far too sorry far too often! I assumed I have treated you well! Letting you read books, letting you off the hook time and time again! Now, you will learn a lesson!" Loki grabbed her wrist tightly. She looked up at him and Loki's eyes widened in shock. Her face was covered in bruises and cuts. He could barely tell it was her. He immediately loosened his grip. "What happened?" He asked darkly. Somebody had gone too far. Somebody had touched what was his.

She just shook her head. Loki shook her a little demanding again. Her gaze dropped to the floor, her hair blocking her face again. "It was nothing." She whispered.

Loki lifted her chin so she was looking him in the eyes. He cupped her face in his hands and his magic flowed to his fingertips. Sorrow just stared at him in confusion. The green wisps flowed into the cut and bruises, healing them. They slowly faded, until there was no sign that anything had ever happened. Sorrow reached up and touched her face, feeling nothing there, she stared at him in awe. He dropped his hands from her face and asked her again, softer this time. "What happened?"

Sorrow sighed, her eyes darting around the room. "The two girls who spilt paint on me yesterday. They decided to cut my face with a rock."

"Why did you not get help?"

"They were holding me down and I was gagged. There was nothing I could do. Plus, nobody would help me if they did see what was happening." Sorrow commented dryly.

"Why?"

"Because… I am alone." She said softer than a whisper. "I should go fetch your breakfast. Thank you for healing me, my lord." She said.

Loki wanted the slave girl to stay. The words "I am alone" repeated in his head. They were more alike than he had thought. He wanted to ask her more, but he didn't. She was already gone. He went and sat on his chair, pondering Sorrow. Why had he healed her? She was a mere slave. She probably deserved those cuts. She could have just played him! But something halted these thoughts. He knew she hadn't played him. It was hard to play the God of Lies. But… Why did he feel like he was not the one breaking her, but she was the one breaking him?

* * *

Sorrow couldn't believe he had just healed her. Why had he done that? She was just a slave that nobody cared about. The way he had looked at her when she said she was alone… it was strange. She walked to the kitchens, grabbing the tray of food. She made her way back to Loki's chambers. Prince Loki really was a confusing person. The image of his scar covered back entered her mind and made her shiver. Asgardian men were known for their resistance to physical damage, and the scars on the Prince's back were long and thick. Something or someone had been strong enough to cut through Aesir skin. She tried to imagine a whip coming down on his back, but she couldn't.

She set the food tray on the table by Loki's chair. Loki was staring off into space, his brows slightly furrowed, then his gaze shifted towards her. She lowered her eyes to the ground but caught the frown that tugged at the corners of his mouth when she did so. She looked him in the eyes and the frown slowly faded. "Is there anything you need me to do, my lord?" Sorrow asked.

Loki slowly shook his head. "You may have an hour off. Just don't be late." He said. Sorrow couldn't believe what she was hearing. Was he giving her a break? "Go before I change my mind." Loki said.

Sorrow thanked him and left in a hurry. She knew how to spend her free hour. She walked as quickly as she could to the library, found her book and curled up on the floor, the book in her lap.

_"When the news of the Queen's death reached the kingdom, they all mourned. Great was the sadness thereof. The King grieved over the death of his beloved Queen. The Queen had been killed, but nobody knew how or why, so the King was determined to keep his daughters safe. He had them locked away, fearing they would suffer the same fate as their mother._

_But every night, the twelve daughters disappeared. No matter how hard he tried, the king could not find a way to keep them in their tower. He would find the doors unlocked, the guards asleep, and all twelve daughters gone. In the morning they were suddenly back again, with worn out dancing slippers._

_At first the King blamed the guards for falling asleep, but after a while, he soon figured out that the princess's would escape no matter how many awake guards were kept in front of their doors. The King continually grew more frustrated, knowing that his daughters were stealing away in the middle of the night, and then returning the next morning, exhausted and worn out. Just like what had happened to his Queen._

_He begged his daughters to tell him the reason for the midnight trips, but they denied it with tears in their eyes, telling him they had no explanation. The King soon had to resort to chaining his twelve daughters. He knew there was no way they would be able to get out of the chains, but when he went to see them, they were gone, the chains undone._

_The King grew angrier than ever. He could not keep his daughters from escaping. He worried for them, as they began to fall ill with exhaustion. Finally, he decided to split them up. The twelve sisters wept and begged not to be separated, but the King was firm in his command._

_"Unless you tell me where you go each night and how you escaped even the thickest chains, you will never see one another again!" The King raged._

_Rosa, the eldest, knew that even if she were separated from her sisters, she would see them every night again at the Midnight Ball. But she loved her sisters. She did not know if she would be able to live without them in her life. She sighed heavily, knowing that she would never be able to tell her father about the Midnight Ball. "I can't say." She said. Tears streamed down her face as she was dragged away from her sisters, each one just as distressed as she._

_The days turned into months, and each night her sisters still escaped from the different kingdoms they had been sent to. They danced at the Midnight Ball, twirling and spinning gracefully in front of King Obsidian's twelve sons. When dawn approached, they would embrace each other and cry. They all clung to Rosa, begging her to talk to their father. Begging her to tell him, but she couldn't. Such was the curse."_

* * *

**Well... I hope you peoples are liking the story so far. Please comment and tell me all about your feels :D I want to know! Anyways... thanks for reading! Follow/Favorite!**


	8. Chapter 8: Autumn Crocus

Sorrow scrubbed the marble floor just outside Prince Loki's bathroom. Loki's chambers were massive, connected to several various rooms used for different purposes. There was a sitting room, a bed chamber, a bathroom, a small personal library, a balcony, a wardrobe room, a chamber maid room that she could use if he ever needed her overnight (like if he fell ill and was too stubborn to go to the Healing Halls), a mini weaponry, and a spare room that wasn't being used for anything.

The smooth, white marble floors shone with wetness as she polished the floors. Since Prince Loki hadn't needed her for anything, and he refused to give her a break, she had decided to clean the already perfectly clean floors. She sang a song quietly, one that she had heard when she was rather young. It told a tale of… well… sorrow. It was sad and spoke of loss and times long past. She didn't dare sing any louder, for she would surely disturb the Prince in the next room over. It went something like this:

_"The sweet smell of a great sorrow lies over the land_

_Plumes of smoke rise and merge into the leaden sky:_

_A man lies and dreams of green fields and rivers,_

_But awakes to a morning with no reason for waking_

_He's haunted by the memory of a lost paradise_

_In his youth or a dream, he can't be precise_

_He's chained forever to a world that's departed_

_It's not enough, it's not enough_

_His blood has frozen &amp; curdled with fright_

_His knees have trembled &amp; given way in the night_

_His hand has weakened at the moment of truth_

_His step has faltered_

_One world, one soul_

_Time pass, the river rolls_

_And he talks to the river of lost love and dedication_

_And silent replies that swirl invitation_

_Flow dark and troubled to an oily sea_

_A grim intimation of what is to be_

_There's an unceasing wind that blows through this night_

_And there's dust in my eyes, that blinds my sight_

_And silence that speaks so much louder than words,_

_Of promises broken"_

She scrubbed at the polished surface, pretending there were imperfections that needed to be perfected, and she didn't notice the prince standing in the doorway, watching her.

* * *

Loki was reading a rather boring book. He had told Sorrow to pick out his books for him that day, and she must have randomly pulled them off the shelves, for this book was about how to make yarn. He yawned rather dramatically, forgetting that the slave girl was in the other room. He set down the book and picked up one of the other ones. He frowned when he realized this book was about yarn too, and so were the rest. All ten books that sat on the table by his chair were about yarn, how it was sold, made, traded, what it is used for, and the like.

He almost threw the book at a wall. He never knew reading about yarn was so boring. Then his ears picked up a sweet sound coming from the room the slave was in. Loki slowly stood up, not wanting to make too much noise, for if he startled the slave she would stop. He walked to the doorway of the bathroom where he saw the brunette on her hands and knees, scrubbing the floor. She was humming a song that he didn't know, but made him think of sadness and loss. She didn't even notice him standing there, watching her. He loved the sound of her voice. It was smooth and flowed easily, and it almost made him want to sleep. He could now hear the words, and as she sang the story, it brought back memories of his own life.

His childhood, the coronation, his fall, Thanos, the Chituari, his strike on Midgard, his punishment when he returned home. He felt anger and hate boil to the surface, and he almost wanted to silence her, but the last line hit him like lightning. "Of promises broken". A memory of his father walking between both his young sons, a hand on each shoulder. Promising that they were both born to be kings and that one day, one of them would ascend to the throne.

He quickly pushed the memory back to the depths of his mind and continued to watch the slave girl work. Her face was still emotionless as she sang, as if she had trained herself to put on a mask as he had. A few strands of hair had fallen out of her ponytail, and her brow was knitted with sweat. Dark circles were plastered under her eyes, as if she barely got an hour's worth of sleep each night. Her green servant's dress was slightly worn out and faded from all the work she had probably done. Her eyebrows were creased in concentration as she worked at the spotless floor. Then, she noticed him.

She gasped and her eyes shot up to look at him. A light pink rose to her cheeks as she stuttered an apology. "I am sorry for disturbing you, my lord!"

Loki was still caught up in the moment, so it took him a moment to realize she had just stopped singing and apologized for her lovely voice disrupting his boredom. "It's not that I don't love reading about yarn, but your singing was a welcome distraction." Loki said.

"I am sorry." Sorrow said.

Loki chuckled. "I take it you weren't paying attention when you picked out all ten books about yarn?"

The slave girl turned an even deeper shade of pink, but it was still only equivalent to a light blush. "No, my lord."

"Please, return the books and fetch me new ones. I am rather bored of yarn." He turned to leave and was surprised when he heard her soft voice speak up again.

"If you are so bored, why do you not walk through the royal gardens, my lord?"

Loki stopped walking, contemplating her question. The truth was, he didn't want to run into any of his family members. Especially his mother. He hadn't seen his mother in a year, and wasn't in a rush to even though he loved her. Out of all the people in Asgard, Loki knew he had disappointed her the most. She often spent her time in the royal gardens, and while Loki's invisible chains did not prevent him from going there, memories did. Memories of he and Thor climbing trees, hiding in bushes, running through the massive gardens while avoiding their mother who was trying to school them. "I will not go to the royal gardens! I prefer to stay in my chambers! Is that too much for you to comprehend, slave?!" He sneered.

His anger dissipated as soon as Sorrow's eyes were cast to the floor in shame. "Forgive me, my lord. I forgot my place." She said quietly.

Wracked with… guilt? Loki turned on his heel and headed towards his chair. As he neared it, he looked down and frowned. The chair which he had hardly left in the last ten years, where he had read hundreds of books to distract his mind from his inner turmoil. He realized Sorrow was right. A stroll in the gardens wouldn't hurt, and if he saw his mother he could simply turn invisible, or ignore her greetings. Loki sighed and turned back around. He walked back to the door and peered in. Sorrow was back to working as if nothing had happened. Almost as if she was used to such treatment. This made Loki feel even worse. She had only suggested something, and hadn't he been wanting her to speak more often?

"Finish your chore. We are going to the royal gardens for a quick walk. I'm giving you five minutes." Loki smirked as he saw the slave girl jump in surprise at his return, her face filling with confusion.

Five minutes later, the slave girl emerged and walk slightly behind him as he took a step out of his door. Some servants turned their heads towards him in shock at seeing him once more outside his chamber door. Loki focused on taking one step after another. He didn't care for the scrutinizing or fearful looks he received. He just wanted to get to the gardens as quickly as possible.

Loki had only left his chamber about seven times in the last ten years, most of them for feasts. He had read thousands of books, sitting in his chair by the fire place. He had gone through over two hundred servants, all of them leaving within a month of being his personal servant. He knew what his mother was up too. His mother had a foolish notion that a woman would be able to soften his heart and change him just as Thor had been humbled by his mortal. His mother had picked out servant after servant to serve him, and each of them ended up storming out of his room in frustration or fright from one of his pranks. That's why Sorrow had caught him off guard. He didn't know if his mother had sent Sorrow as another one of his potential lovers, but he had decided after the incident with snakes that his mother hadn't.

He almost stopped walking when he realized the slave girl trailing silently behind him had convinced him to leave twice. Twice out of the seven times he had left his chambers in the last ten years. How had she done it?! Scratch the thought from before… his mother probably had sent her as a potential lover meant to soften his heart. He was walking quickly now, speed walking. His thoughts soared and he didn't pay attention to the slave that was jogging to keep up. Before long, he was in the gardens.

The sun shone brightly, and he had been inside so long that the sun hurt his eyes. A refreshing autumn wind swept through the garden. The flowers and trees were offering up their last bits of beauty before they withered away for the winter. Birds were flying through the gardens, getting ready to fly off into a different land. Some flowers were just beginning to blow as they were meant to blow in the late autumn as other's lost their petals and crumpled. Loki enjoyed these flowers the most. Spring and summer flowers were filled with too much color and it gave him a headache, but autumn flowers were rare and beautiful in a way that outshone the other seasons.

He was walking down a stone path that went through many trees. Orange and red leaves slowly fluttered down as they dropped from the branches and fell to the ground where they would rest until raked up by the gardener. Loki stole a glance at Sorrow, and saw that her eyes were still on the ground, studying the smooth stone of the path they were walking. The image of Sorrow on the floor, curled into a ball, shaking after he had saved her from the man at the feast came into his mind. And so did the rare feeling of guilt. He had snapped at her, yet when she met his gaze, a look of indifference met him. He would have expected her to be upset with him or angry, but instead she casually looked away and studied the path once more.

Loki had to do this. He forced away his pride and mustered the courage to say what was needed. "I apologize for snapping at you as I did. Your suggestion caught me off guard." Loki explained.

"It is I who should ask for forgiveness. I am but a slave, and am in no position to suggest anything, my lord."

Loki's mouth formed a frown. He had just apologized and she had directed it back at him. Why did she have to assume everything was her own fault?! He almost forgot he was talking to a slave. "I would prefer if you voiced your opinion more often, Sorrow. You needn't fear talking to me." Loki's mouth felt dry after the words had come out. What was he saying?!

"If that is your wish, my lord." She replied.

Content with her answer, he decided to try and start a conversation. "How do you like the garden during the fall?" He mentally slapped himself.

"I think it is beautiful, my lord." She hesitated before continuing. "My favorite flower blooms during the autumn." She added. Her glance shifted from Loki to the path, most likely trying to decide if she had said too much.

"What is it called?" Loki asked.

"It is called an Autumn Crocus. I think it pretty, my lord." She said.

Loki swooped down and plucked an Autumn Crocus from its stem. He cast a quick enchantment on it that would not allow it to wilt, die, or be damaged and handed it to her. It was more out of guilt than anything that he was doing this. He swore to himself he would return to normal as soon as this little "walk" was over.

The slave girl held the soft purple flower in her hand. She gazed into the center of the flower, her eyes full of sadness, as if the flower brought back memories. Loki looked away from her and they continued in silence. The slave girl now walked to his right instead of behind him, and for once, he didn't feel so alone. He hated to admit it, but he was enjoying this little walk. Loki heard the voices of some slaves who were working in the gardens, but didn't give it a second thought. Not until he looked over to see Sorrow had stopped dead in her tracks and was staring wide-eyed at the two servant girls raking up leaves.

"What's wrong?" Loki asked.

"Nothing, my lord. Could we walk back now?" She asked him quickly, and Loki thought he almost heard a hint of fear in her voice. Loki looked around to try and find the source of her sudden ailment, but found nothing.

"I guess it is time to go back inside anyways. I should finish my book on how yarn is made." Loki said with a grin. Sorrow nodded quickly and rushed ahead of him, out of the garden. Loki stood there slightly puzzled but quickly followed suit.

* * *

Sorrow was having a wonderful time. The flower the Prince had given her was absolutely stunning. It had six purple petals with a yellow center. The petals were a soft lavender in the middle and a dark violet on the edges. She stared at it, remembering picking the exact same type of flowers for her mother's birthday. Her mother, of course, had refused to even look at her and thrown the flowers away right after they had been placed in her hands. Sorrow had known it was a long shot to try and get her mother to like her, but she had at least tried.

She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Eirrah and Sadine. Her pulse quickened and she suddenly felt sick to the stomach, remembering what they had done to her. She started to panic slightly. She had to leave before her tormentors saw her with the Fallen Prince. She had quickly left the gardens with Loki in tow, hoping the bullies hadn't spotted her.

She swapped Loki's books with more interesting ones that weren't about yarn, fetched his supper and then she was dismissed. She didn't head back to the servant's quarters right away. She had been released an hour early, so she had time to read her story. She hurried to the library and the guards let her in. She found her book, opened it, and began to read.

_"Princess Rosa dressed into her finest ball gown and dancing slippers. She knew what she had to do, but she didn't want to. She struggled with herself, knowing that when she went to the Dark Realm to dance, she would come back weary and tired just like she had all her life. The only reason she went now was to see her sisters._

_If she was to not attend the Midnight Ball, she and all her sisters would die. She couldn't let that happen. She gazed at the star filled sky. Her beauty and gentleness had not faded through her struggle, and the stars smiled as they gazed back. The stars seemed to beg her to do a dance for them so that they may watch._

_"I am sorry, for I must save my energy for the Midnight Ball." Princess Rosa told the stars. The stars wept, for the princess had always had time to dance for them. They felt as though they were being replaced and began to grow jealous. What had replaced her interest so that the Dancing Princess would no longer dance beneath their faint light? This was only the beginning of the stars' jealousy._

_Princess Rosa opened the portal in the floor, a golden staircase spiraling into darkness. She lit her lamp and started down the golden staircase, each step she took angered her. She had not chosen this life. None of them had. Sometimes she would rather be dead than to have to dance from midnight until dawn. But she had to. If she died, her sisters' burden would be heavier._

_Soon, the castle was abuzz with the rumors of the princess and her worn out dancing slippers. She would disappear each night at midnight and reappear just before dawn, her slippers worn and faded. No matter what the maids and guards tried, they could not find out how to contain the princess._

_Princess Rosa was wandering through the royal gardens one day when she met a young man. Galen was his name. He was a soldier who had gone to live with his uncle. Having picked up his father's sword after his father had fallen in battle, he had killed his first man at the age of fourteen. Now, he worked as a lowly gardener. They talked every day, becoming friends. But the stars watched as they slowly grew to love each other. The servant and the princess. And the gardener was determined to find out the mystery of the dancing princess, for many suitors had bravely lined up to discover her curse and all of them died seven days later. Rosa pleaded with him not to try, for he would surely die with the others. But Galen was determined to save his fallen star. For Princess Rosa grew weaker by the day. But how could one lift a curse that couldn't be lifted? How indeed."_

* * *

**If you don't know what an Autumn Crocus looks like, Google it, because I suck at painting the picture (if you know what I mean). They are really pretty, and I wanted a flower that isn't used very often. I had to research flowers that bloomed in late Autumn, because it's Fall right now. Anyways... Comment! Favorite! Follow! :)**


	9. Chapter 9: Tortured Every Day

The announcement of Thor's engagement to a mortal rang throughout the palace. There seemed to be a new life that filled the halls as servants, slaves, maids, guards, visitors, and even commoners glowed with happiness for the eldest prince. Though Thor would not be crowned king when he was married, everyone in the kingdom knew he would be their future king. As for Loki… he wasn't in the best of moods and Sorrow found herself struggling to keep up with his temper.

"I said to be here exactly at the stroke of twelve, and you are two minutes late!" The Prince raged.

Sorrow tried not to roll her eyes. She knew he was acting this way because of Thor's wedding coming up soon, but this was just ridiculous. "I am sorry, my lord. I had an extra chore to do." Sorrow explained.

"I want none of your excuses, slave!" Loki snapped. Sorrow just stood there, deciding to let the Prince talk. "You are late every day! Why are you always late?! Answer me!" He demanded.

"My lord, I am a very busy worker. I don't have a lot of time in my schedule so I am often late for some of my activities." Sorrow said.

"Excuses! If you are late one more time I'll have you flogged!" Loki threatened.

"Yes, my lord." Sorrow said dryly. She knew the Prince would not hesitate to punish her the next time she messed up, so she would have to be more careful with her time. She curtsied to the raging prince and walked out the door, carrying back his empty noonday meal tray. She heard something crash in the room she had just left and let out a sigh. Another mess she would have to clean. Sometimes the Prince could act like such a child. If she threw a fit like that, she would be whipped or beaten. She continued walking down the hall.

* * *

Loki was sick of Sorrow being late all the time. He didn't want to punish her too severely, for something made him feel guilty whenever he did. The way she had swayed in exhaustion when he had made her skip a meal made him feel horrid. She probably didn't get much to eat and he had taken it away from her.

But today, none of that guilt could reach him. He was angry. Why did Odin support Thor no matter what?! Loki had only ever tried to show Odin that he was a worthy son, yet Thor never had to prove anything. Once Thor became King, did Odin realize a mortal would be the Queen? He tipped over the table by his reading chair and the cups and books that had been on it spread across the floor.

A little while later, the small slave girl entered his room and eyed the mess with disdain. Loki watched as she carefully picked up the table and set it upright, placing the books and cups back onto it. She wiped up the spilled liquids with a towel and gave him a small glare. That was one of the first times he had ever seen her show an emotion on her own. And right now, she was glaring at him. Staring him straight in the eyes, her vibrant blues penetrating his ice colds. He glared back, daring the slave to stare any longer. But her eyes didn't leave his. "Is there something you would like to say, slave?" Loki asked harshly.

"Why do you have to make such messes all the time, my lord?" She asked.

"So that you can clean them! What I do shouldn't concern a petty, lowlife, filthy slave girl! Are you really that dull in the head?! Could you be any dumber? All you'll ever be is a worthless slave whom nobody cares a coin for!" Loki shouted angrily.

"I know." Sorrow said quietly. Her gaze fell to the floor. She slowly turned away from him, taking the cleaning tools with her.

Loki stood there shocked. He had expected her to cry or protest. But she had agreed. He grabbed her arm, trying to look as angry as he could. "Do not talk back to me, slave!" Loki didn't think she had been talking back to him, but he had to have someone to take out his anger on. And Sorrow was the only person who still tolerated him. He hadn't realized how tightly he had been gripping her arm until she winced in pain.

"Yes, my lord." She said, submitting.

Loki let go of her arm and she stumbled back a step. "Why do you never stick up for yourself?" Loki asked. He had wanted to see what she would do.

"As you said, I am a worthless slave that nobody would ever care for. If I were to "stick up" for myself I would receive a beating, my lord." She said.

When she used his own words to describe herself, Loki blocked out the small voice in his head that wanted to tell the slave she wasn't worthless. In a way, she was his only friend. And he was pushing her away like he did to everyone, but for some reason she refused to go. She persisted with a stubbornness he had only just discovered. "Go about your work! I don't want to see you for the rest of the day." Loki said angrily. Sorrow curtsied and left, leaving Loki to ponder what he had just told her.

That's one of the things he began to hate the most now that Sorrow was in his company all day every day. He hated being alone with his thoughts. His murderous, deceiving, lying thoughts. He continued to plan how he would destroy Asgard. He was still intent on watching it burn, but now he didn't want Sorrow to burn with it. Maybe he would make her watch. He lips twisted into a cold smirk. He was going to continue with his little charade of being her friend, and when Odin finally released him from his chains, he would make Sorrow suffer.

That is, if Odin released him. When he had been brought back to Asgard, punished, and then thrown at the feet of his former father, Odin had told him he would release Loki when he saw a true change take place. When he "let love into his heart" he would be allowed to roam more than just the palace. In truth, being trapped in the palace for the rest of his life frightened him. He couldn't stand to be around his family or Asgard for much longer. Sorrow was his ticket out. His mother was constantly sending him servant girls to try and fall in love with him, so why should Sorrow be any different? He would flatter her, win her heart, and then escape. Simple plan.

He decided to follow her around. He didn't know much about her besides she was quiet, liked Autumn Crocus', loved to read, and was constantly sad about something. He turned invisible and slipped out the door to follow the slave who had left only a minute before. He saw her at the very end of the hallway, turning to walk down a different hall. He jogged silently to catch up with her.

He followed her around for almost an hour and grew exhausted just watching her. She did chore after chore after chore with no type of break. It was lunch time, and he was looking forward to taking a break when she went to get lunch, but she didn't'. She just kept working. He had never realized how many details went into the cleaning of a guest chamber. She replaced all of the sheets and blankets, cleaned under all the furniture, dusted every surface, wiped down anything shiny, replaced anything that had the slightest chip in it, swept, mopped, scrubbed, and then repeated it over in the next room. How could she keep working?!

Loki was walking few paces behind her when Sorrow was roughly shoved to the ground by one of the slaves that passed her. Two slaves stood in front of Sorrow who was backing away from them.

"Look at her! Isn't she adorable?" One girl asked.

"Oh yes! Especially with the Fallen Prince! A stroll through the garden, a cute little flower? So cute!" The second slave chimed in.

"This flower?" One girl asked. She pulled the enchanted purple flower from a bag she was carrying and waved it in front of Sorrow's face.

"That isn't yours Eirrah." Sorrow replied dryly.

Loki was about to intervene, when he decided to sit back and watch.

"It's not yours either. You could be whipped for stealing a flower from the royal garden." The girl named Eirrah said. Loki knew a slave couldn't get in trouble for picking a flower. They were just plants. Servants picked them all the time, as long as they didn't pick too many.

"We should help her get rid of it." The second girl suggested.

The slave named Eirrah dropped it to the floor and stomped on it, smashing the delicate petals, grinding it into the floor. The enchantment Loki had cast over the flower prevented it from being damaged on accident, but not on purpose. He stared at the smashed flower on the floor. The two slave girls were laughing at Sorrow, who was just sitting there staring blankly at the ruined flower.

"Are you sad?" The second girl asked with a pouty lip and baby voice.

"Just like when you mommy gave you to the slavers? You really are worthless. I hope you know that, little rat. She didn't even ask to be paid." Eirrah said.

Loki studied Sorrow. She just stared at them, a frown tugging the corner of her mouth. "I don't care what my mother did." She said simply.

"Of course you don't! Especially when you were screaming and crying at your mommy to not let them take you! It was so adorable!" The second girl said.

Loki didn't like this story. So she hadn't been born a slave, but given to them? By her own mother?

"My favorite part is the fact that your mother was of noble birth! By the Allfather, that must have hurt your wittle feewings." Eirrah said.

Sorrow stood up and tried to push her way past them, but they blocked her way. "Leaving so soon little rat?" The second girl said. They shoved Sorrow and she hit the wall rather hard. They shoved her around and eventually, they ended up tearing the back of her dress a little. Soon, they left her alone.

Loki stared at Sorrow who was sitting on the floor, looking at the crushed flower. She noticed the rip on the back of her dress and sighed, muttering something about being late again. Loki followed her back to the servant's quarters and stared into the room with disgust. The long, thin room was lined with at least twenty beds, and at the end of the room was Sorrow's bed. She sat down on it and pulled off her dress, leaving only her shift on underneath. She was scrawnier than he would have thought.

Loki wanted to leave, but he couldn't. This could teach him more about her than anything. She looked around the room, as if trying to see if anyone was watching. She slipped her hand under her mattress and pulled out a needle and thread. She began stitching the tear back together.

Loki walked around to the other side of her so that he was facing her back. She was working intently on her dress and didn't seem to notice the slight breeze. She started singing the same song that she sang whenever she worked intently. Maybe she didn't notice her singing. It was the same sad song that told a story of sorrow.

He sat down on the bed next to her and was immediately surprised how she could tolerate the bed. It felt like a brick. Like a dozen bricks. He could barely stand to sit on it, so he didn't know how she could sleep on it. The shift she was wearing had a rather low back, as if it was meant to make whipping easier. He had been studying the back of her head, when his eyes shifted down. Hundreds of scars. Scars from whippings. Scars upon scars. There were barely any gaps where there wasn't a scar. The most recent scar were pink still, which meant they were only a few months old. He remembered Thanos' whip and shuddered.

He knew she had gotten a whipping before, but not this many. He forced himself to look away. Finally, she slipped back into her dress and stood up. She stretched her back and started walking out the door. She was on the move again! Loki hurried to catch up with her. He didn't know what it was about the scars, but he found something along the lines of empathy towards her.

She continued cleaning. Loki followed her all day. He was beginning to grow hungry now. He hadn't eaten since breakfast, and he felt a little tired from walking and jogging to keep up with her. Throughout the day, Loki had noticed how Sorrow began to grow more and more exhausted, but somehow she kept up her fast cleaning pace. She checked things off a list as she accomplished them. Finally, she headed towards the servant's work room where she would get her meal.

Loki sat down next to her and his appetite was immediately soiled. She was eating moldy looking oatmeal and a crusty, dry piece of bread. No wonder she was so skinny. The portion of oatmeal was barely enough to fill his hand and the bread was so hard he could hear her struggling to chew it. There were several other slaves in the room eating the same thing.

Loki was about to leave the room, when the head maid burst through the door looking rather angry.

"Is it true Prince Loki dismissed you for the day?!" She nearly screamed at Sorrow.

"Yes, ma'am." She replied.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MAKE HIM MAD?!" The maid shouted.

"I don't know what-" Sorrow tried to say, but she was cut off.

"He dismissed you for today which means YOU did something to make him mad! You are under my management, and the other Head Maids are LAUGHING at me! Tell me the truth!"

"He was angry with me and dismissed me for the day to work with the other slaves." Sorrow said.

Loki bit back a retort, remembering that he was invisible. He hadn't necessarily been angry at her. He was angry at himself and took it out on her. He didn't know word spread that quickly. How many other times had this happened?

"I KNEW IT! No meals for the rest of the week!" The Head Maid shouted.

Sorrow looked absolutely miserable. "Yes, ma'am." She said. Sorrow did not look good. She looked absolutely exhausted and the pain in her face was finally showing. Loki couldn't help but marvel at her endurance. She limped back to the servant's chambers and Loki left to his chambers as the door shut behind her. How could she manage this life every day? He wanted to take back every comment he had said about her this morning. She was not dull, just depressed and secluded. She was not a petty, lowlife, filthy slave. She was a young woman being tortured every day of her life.


	10. Chapter 10: Say My Name

Sorrow was on her way to Loki's chambers. She hoped he was in a better mood. She didn't want to put up with his temper again. Her back stung and ached. She hated lashes. She was carrying Loki's food tray, and refused to look at it. If she was to go a week without food, she would want to avoid looking at it as much as possible. She knocked lightly on Loki's chamber door and entered. She couldn't see Loki anywhere in the room. She set the breakfast tray on the table by his chair and walked around.

She decided to straighten up the room since Loki wasn't even in here. Where was he then? She opened the thick drapes that surrounded his bed and gasped. Prince Loki was still asleep, blues eyes shut, shirtless, and really peaceful looking. The blankets settled at his waist, showing off his muscular pale white chest. She quickly turned away from the bed, a furious blush spreading across her face. What was she doing?! Staring at a half dressed prince while he slept?! She was losing it. She turned away quickly from the bed, but stopped when Loki called her name.

"Sorrow?" The groggy prince asked.

She slowly turned back around to face him. She could feel her face burning. "Yes, my lord?" She asked shakily.

"What are you doing?" He asked. His lean muscles pushing him to sit up.

"Uh… I… Don't…." She stuttered for a response.

The prince smirked. "Speak up, pet. I didn't hear you." He said with a devilish grin.

"I didn't know you were still… asleep…" She said with wide eyes. She tried to keep her eyes on his face, but they kept flitting nervously around the room.

* * *

Loki was sleeping peacefully, when light suddenly entered his dark bed. It took a few seconds of convincing before his eyes finally opened to see who had disturbed him. He saw Sorrow slipping away, blushing hard. Loki smirked. He remembered his plan. He called her name and she reluctantly turned back around, her cheeks turning an even darker shade of pink. After a brief conversation, he changed the topic.

"Have you never seen a man shirtless?" He asked.

The blush burned harder. "No, my lord."

"Not even on accident?"

She shook her head.

"I apologize for ruining your innocence." Loki said with a grin that said otherwise. She quickly turned away and left Loki.

* * *

Thor was walking towards his brother's chambers. After three years since his last visit, he decided to check on Loki. He was nervous. He knew he would just make his brother angrier, and Loki might not attend his wedding if Thor bothered him. He really didn't want to, but he walked towards the door anyways.

The maid he had seen Loki drag away at the feast a few months ago slipped out of his room, blushing heavily. Thor could only think one thing when he saw this. Did Loki have a lover? "Maiden!" He called out.

She walked right past him, apparently not have noticing him. He tried again. "Serving girl!" This got the girl to turn towards him. Her deep blue eyes meeting his for a fleeting moment and then lowering to the floor.

"My lord." She said.

"What is your name?" That was the only question Thor could think to ask.

"Sorrow, my lord." She said.

"Please, call me Thor." Thor said with a grin.

"Yes, Thor." She replied.

"How fares my brother?"

"Okay… I guess." She said. The blush was deepening at the mention of Loki.

Thor grinned. "Are you the servant girl he took away after the feast? You two seemed to be in a hurry." Thor commented.

"Yes. He helped me escape a drunken man." The maid responded.

"How very kind of my brother."

"I believe it was more out of possessiveness than anything." She said quickly.

Thor knew Loki was very possessive of his things. If this serving girl truly was important to him, he had done at least one thing to prove it. "Do you know him well?" Thor asked.

"I don't know. He isn't a very open person." Sorrow said.

Thor's grin faded. He knew that all too well. "Have a most pleasant day maiden." He said, then he turned and walked away, hope blooming in his heart. Maybe his brother did have a chance.

* * *

After the encounter with Thor, Sorrow knew what the Prince was now thinking. She needed something to distract her. Hopefully Loki wouldn't mind if she took an hour off. She walked to the library and found her book, starting to read.

_"The brave young man who had captured the heart of the fair princess failed like all the others. Princess Rosa grieved over the loss. Her very reason for living had been taken away from her. The Midnight Ball grew harder to bear. Her health was depleting rapidly._

_When the King saw how his daughter was suffering, he again begged her to tell him where she and her sisters went at night. The princess knew that she could not tell, for if she did, the words would come out in a jumble or nothing would come at all, for the curse prevented her from saying. She again cried that she could not tell him._

_Distraught and afraid to lose his daughter, the King decided to do what no parent should. He had her chained in her tower, but this time the chains were melted together so they could never be unlocked. The princess begged her father to release her, for she would die if she did not go. But the King refused._

_"Unless you tell me, you will stay here forever!" For the King thought it was his daughter's choice to keep the secret._

_"I can't tell you." The princess sobbed. She cried and screamed for her father not to leave her, but the King didn't even steal a second glance. As midnight approached, the Princess knelt by her window, staring at the stars. She cried silently, for her heart ached knowing she would die. The stars stared down at the Dancing Princess, knowing that she would die if she did not dance. In a shimmering light, they froze her beauty, turning her to stone. For the stars wished to always see her face, and could not bear to lose another dancer._

_The stone princess remained still, staring at the sky on her knees, her hands clasped together in a prayer. A single tear slid down her cheek and her face frozen in an eternal look of sorrow. The chain that had been on her ankle, now stone where it touched her skin, stayed on her ankle, showing that she was forever enslaved to the will of another. And when she was turned into stone, the stars decided to spare the eleven younger sisters as well, turning them into stone as well._

_In the morning, when the King strode proudly to the Princess' tower, he knew she would be there. He opened the door and when he saw his daughter had turned into stone, he cried out. "My daughter! My beautiful Rosa! You tried to warn me and this is all my fault!" The King cried over his daughter._

_When he found that all of his daughters had turned to stone, he had them moved to the garden back home, surrounding the lilac tree that grew above their mother's grave. The eleven younger sisters had been dancing when turned to stone, so each was stuck in a graceful twist, sadness and sorrow etched on their faces. Only the eldest was on her knees, as if begging the sky to take her away._

_The King watched his daughters day after day, studying their beautiful, but sad faces. He had done this to them, and he had no way of freeing them. Freedom was but a lie now."_

Sorrow set down the book. Sometimes, she wished she could be turned to stone. For nobody, cared and she was imprisoned just like the Princess. Forced to slave her days away. She slid the book back onto the shelf and stood up. She smoothed the wrinkles in her dress and walked back to Loki's chambers.

Later that night, Sorrow was sitting on a chair across from Loki who was explaining to her how yarn was made. Apparently he had finally found an interest in the book and was now torturing her with boredom.

"And then the string of yarn is wound into a ball and shipped off to be sold…" Loki's voice trailed off as Sorrow tuned him out.

"Are you even listening?!" Loki asked abruptly.

Her head snapped up to meet his gaze and she stopped playing with her strand of hair. "Uh… no…" She admitted. "Sorry, my lord."

Loki chuckled, clearly amused. "I was trying to see if you would ever lose your patience. Apparently that's not possible for you. I guess I'll have to try something else." Loki pulled out the small cracked hand mirror that she hid underneath her mattress.

"Have you been stalking me?!" She asked without thinking, more surprised than upset.

"Yes, pet. I find your routine intriguing." Loki said with a coy smile.

She tried to snatch the mirror out of his hands, but he quickly moved it out of her reach. "Give me my mirror!" She demanded. She didn't know where her sudden courage to demand something of a prince came from.

Loki stood up. "You'll have to find me first." He said. With a flash of light, he was gone. Sorrow looked around frantically. The mirror was the only thing she had left of her mother. She had been holding it when the slavers had taken her. It had gotten cracked on the rough journey, but she still had it. Anger boiled in her. She charged through the room, not finding him. Her heart sunk. That meant he was somewhere in the massive palace, or the gardens. It would take all night to find him! The sun had already gone down and the moon was out.

She stormed out of his room. She checked every room in the first three halls. Deciding that he wasn't going to be in one of the rooms. She checked every place she knew of. The library, the armory, the servant's quarters. Finally, she decided to check the garden. She wandered through the moonlit garden, searching for any hint that the prince had been there.

It was winter now, and the ground was covered in a fine layer of snow. The royal gardens had a few types of flowers from Niflheim that bloomed during the winter, so at least some flowers were still in bloom. She shivered, not having anything to keep herself warm. She didn't have any winter clothes, and hadn't expected to be going outside. Snowflakes lazily drifted down to the ground, highlighted by the moon. There were some heavy snow clouds above her, blocking out most of the stars. There were a few off in the distance but not many. She had been wandering so far into the garden, she soon found herself lost.

"You win." She heard a voice behind her.

She jumped and nearly screamed. "Loki!"

Loki held out the hand mirror, but paused when she used his name instead of "my lord". He cocked an eyebrow in surprise. Sorrow quickly realized her error. "I am sorry, my lord. Forgive me." Her eyes sank to the ground.

"You don't have to call me "my lord" if you don't want to, Sorrow." He said calmly.

She looked back up into his eyes. It was strange being alone with a prince… in the middle of the night… outside… did she already mention alone? "It would be improper of me, my lord." She said.

Loki frowned. "Then I must command you to call me by my name."

Sorrow looked at him in confusion. "Why?" Was all she could say.

"Do you not want to call me by my name?" He asked.

"Yes!... wait, no! I-I mean, I do… Loki." She stuttered awkwardly

Loki pressed the cracked mirror into her hand. "I do enjoy these little games." he said with a smirk. "We should play them more often."

"If you want to, my lord… I mean Loki." She quickly corrected herself. They sat on a bench nearby. There was an awkward silence. Sorrow shivered, wishing she could go back inside.

"Are you cold?" She heard Loki ask.

"I little."

She felt something drape over her shoulders and realized it was a green blanket. She looked at him in surprise. Why was he being so nice to her all of the sudden? What was he up to?

Loki chuckled. "Now you look confused. You must stop being so confused all the time. Is it wrong for me to do one good deed? Even if it is for a small servant girl?"

Sorrow noticed how he hadn't called her a slave. He always called her a slave. "I suppose not." She said. She pulled the warm blanket tighter around her shoulders. She let out a deep breath, a cloud of mist erupting in its wake.

"Was it true what those slave girls said about your mother?" He asked.

Sorrow's blood seemed to freeze. He had been following her that whole day?! "I'm not… sure… what you-"

"Yes you are. Tell me."

After a few minutes of hesitation, she finally decided to tell him. "My mother was walking home alone late one night when a group of ten drunken cowards took her. She was found a few days later and refused to tell what had happened, but it became clear when she grew with child. She refused to even look at me when I was born and begged the Healer to take me away. She was forced to take me in, and she wanted absolutely nothing to do with me. I don't blame her… I was just a reminder of how she had been disgraced. Early in the morning on my twelfth birthday, she dragged me out of bed. At first I thought she had finally accepted me, but I knew I was wrong when I was chained up and thrown in a cage. I screamed and cried for her not to let them take me, but she didn't even look back. Eirrah and Sadine were in the cage with me when it happened. That's when I first met them. From then on, I decided nobody would ever care about me, so I might as well slave away the rest of my life." She told her tale quietly and Loki listened to every word.

"They said your mother was of noble birth."

"Yes. She was Lord Cedric's daughter. That's where I learned to read and write. Even though I was a disgrace to the family, they still had to teach me." They sat in silence for a few moments longer. "What about you?" She asked the prince.

"I don't want to talk about it." Loki snapped.

"Okay." Sorrow said. She stood up and started walking back down the path she had come.

"Where are you going?" She heard Loki stand up and he was soon walking next to her.

"Back to the palace. There's nothing more to talk about." She replied simply.

"I may tell you someday, but today is not the day. I am apologize Sorrow, for I do not enjoy my past very much." Loki said gravely.

"I understand." Sorrow said. She did understand.

When they reached Loki's chambers, she held out the blanket to him. "You keep it. You need it more than me." Loki said.

"But… they'll think I stole it." Sorrow said.

"Not if I tell them you didn't." Loki replied with a tired smile.

"Thank you." She whispered.

Loki watched Sorrow go, forgetting for the moment that he was going to destroy her in the end. That was his plan… wasn't it? To destroy her? Asgard? Asgard yes… but maybe not Sorrow. As of now, she was the only person who understood him. Maybe he would tell her someday. Just maybe.

* * *

**I don't think I'm very good at writing romances... I should just stick to writing about assassins with insanity issues. :P Anyways... wow! I already have 15+ followers within the first three days! Thank You! Please comment and tell me what you think. Also... PLEASE give me some suggestions to help the story... **

**Comment**

**Favorite**

**Follow**

**:)**


	11. Chapter 11: Hope

Sorrow woke up wrapped in her blanket, warm and cozy. When was the last time she had slept with an actually blanket that wasn't just a recycled rug? She snuggled deeper into the thick, soft green fabric. She was loving the blanket. It had kept her warm all night. It was big enough to cover all of her too! Then… she remembered she had chores to do. She sighed and climbed out from under the blanket. Instantly, the cold bit at her skin making her shiver. Frost covered the outside of her blanket and ice covered part of the floor. The gentle snow from last night had turned into a blizzard, and since the "window" couldn't be closed, the snow had blown into the room.

Most of the other slaves had moved to the other half of the room closest to the door and snuggled close together to keep warm. A few slaves here and there still remained in their beds, but not many. Since Sorrow wasn't very popular, she had stayed in her spot, right by the window. She didn't have the faintest idea of how the blanket had protected her from the cold. It kept her warm all night and she didn't once shiver. Well… Loki had conjured it with magic, so maybe it had magical properties.

She slipped on her green dress and grey flats, pulled her hair into a tight ponytail, and headed out the door. She had gotten up before most of the slave girls, so she would be able to get breakfast. And then she remembered. She still had a couple more days without food to go. But that couldn't dampen her cheery mood. Even if she wasn't smiling, she felt more chipper than usual. She retrieved Loki's tray of food and carried it to his room. She knocked on the door three times and entered without waiting for him to respond. She carried the tray and put it on the table next to Loki's chair. He was sitting in it, reading a book that looked quite familiar.

"Good morning, Sorrow." Loki said without looking up at her.

"Good morning, my lord." She responded. This made Loki look up. "Sorry… I meant Loki. Good morning Loki." She said with a slight blush. Why was she blushing?! Ugh!

"I love that song you were singing. What's it called?"

Sorrow was confused. "What song?"

"The one you are always singing when you are focused on something. Just now you were singing it while carrying the tray to the table." Loki said with a grin spreading across his face.

Sorrow felt her blush deepen. She hadn't even realized she had been singing. "It's called… Sorrow."

"How fitting." Loki said, then looked back down at the book he was reading. It was a book with red leather as the binding and fancy lettering for the title. The Midnight Ball.

"How are you enjoying the book?" Sorrow asked cautiously.

Loki closed it and set it aside, picking up a glass of water. "It is interesting." He took a few swallows and set it back down. He stood up and walked to his balcony. Sorrow followed a ways behind him. He swung the doors to the balcony open, cold suddenly bursting into the room. Sorrow started shivering heavily. Loki just stood there and took in a deep breath. "It gets rather stuffy in here, don't you think?" He asked without turning to look at her.

"A little bit..." She said in a shaky voice.

Loki looked back at her. "I apologize. Do you not have anything warm to wear?" Loki asked studying her thin dress and worn grey flats.

"No. This is all I have." She confessed.

"Allow me." He said.

Sorrow blushed furiously as he looked her up and down, walking a circle all the way around her. Then, green light glowed around her and she felt something materialize onto her body. She looked down to see she was now in a green fur lined coat, fur lined boots the same color, and gloves and a scarf that matched. "Thank you, Loki." She said. She still felt uncomfortable calling him by name, but she could manage. Then, her thoughts shifted to confusion. "Are we going somewhere?" She asked.

"Only to the royal gardens. After ten years of mostly sitting around in this room, I would like to take a stroll at least once a day." Loki said. He closed the doors to the balcony and strode out of the room before she could say anything else. She jogged to catch up with him.

"What about you? Won't you be cold? There is an awful lot of snow." Sorrow said.

Loki's face grew slightly solemn for a few seconds as he said, "I never get cold." Sorrow decided this was a touchy subject for some reason, so she decided not to push it.

* * *

Loki watched Sorrow as they were walking through the frozen garden. Even the winter flowers had retreated because of the cold, but he didn't feel it. The bitter cold felt good, and he hated the reason why. His Juton form yearned to be let free, to taste the snow on his bare skin. But he wouldn't let it. He couldn't let it.

The wall between his Aesir and Juton form was gradually thinning. One morning he had woken up a pale blue, and it had taken him at least an hour to turn back to his Aesir skin tone. He looked down at his hands and saw the tiniest trace of blue on his fingertips, but it was so subtle Sorrow wouldn't be able to notice it. He concentrated on his fingertips, forcing them to yield to his Aesir skin.

While the silence did feel nice, he needed a distraction. His thoughts were beginning to roam, focusing on the people he had killed and the monster he was. He did the first thing he thought of, and it surprised him more than Sorrow.

The smashed snowball dropped off her coat, and Sorrow gave him the weirdest look he had ever seen. It looked half between hesitance and confidence, which made no sense. Then, he was pelted in the face by a snowball. The brunette had moved so fast he hadn't even thought it possible. Amusement crossed over her face. A look that said, "Bring it on" followed.

Loki used his magic to start conjuring snowballs. While Sorrow would only think this was his normal magic, a keen eye could spot the difference. His Juton magic was forming the snow and he was using his normal magic to compress them into balls. He made sure the snow he was making was rather soft and fluffy, so he wouldn't hurt her. Soon, it was full out war.

Loki watched as Sorrow's features turned from her usual empty look to that of… happiness? Then… she laughed. It was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard. The sound of her laughter, bright and cheerful like dandelions in summer days, blossomed upon the quiet garden. Her laugh was as magical as chimes in the wind. Her lips were turned up into a smile for the first time he had ever seen, and he had to catch his breath. He was so distracted by her joyful beauty that he hadn't realized she had chucked another snowball and it was flying towards his face. He quickly sidestepped it, dodging the snow.

He was using light and fluffy snow, but she was using the snow on the ground. The snow was hard and flew swiftly, but he didn't mind. And for the first time in a very, very long time… a genuine smile grew upon his face. A true smile.

* * *

Frigga watched silently from her spot on the balcony, watching Loki and the servant girl as they threw chunks of snow at each other. A glowing smile grew on the Queen's face as she watched her son. She didn't know who this servant girl was that was with him, but an instant love grew for her. She had brought her son the smallest bit of happiness in his dark times. Something that even Frigga hadn't been able to do.

This servant girl had also convinced her son to finally come out of his dark chambers. She watched as the girl laughed and smiled, and Frigga saw her son… her fallen son… gaze admiringly at the young woman. Then, her son smiled. She hadn't seen her son smile since before Thor's failed coronation all those years ago. Something that she hadn't felt for a long time entered her heart.

Hope.

* * *

**Wow... I am extremely flattered :) I can't believe I have so much support for my story on only the 3rd day! Thanks for reading! I love all you peoples! Seriously! I hope you peoples liked this chapter. **

**Comment**

**Favorite**

**Follow**

**Thank You!**

**:)**


	12. Chapter 12: I Will Never Leave You

Loki was walking through the halls. He had decided to explore the palace instead of reading in his gloomy room all day. Sorrow had insisted that it was healthier for him. She was trailing behind him as he walked through the halls, everyone giving him odd looks. Most people were wondering what had wrought this sudden change, but Loki denied anything by saying that he had grown bored of sitting around.

When it got warm enough, maybe he would start training outside. He trained with daggers and magic when he was alone in his room, conjuring targets. He had managed to stay in shape over the last ten years of sitting around, reading. Some people had thought he was dead because he never came out. Now that he was out and about, he was happier. It wasn't as bad as he had thought. He hadn't run into any of his "family", so he was content. That thought was forgotten as he saw his mother walking towards him.

"Loki! You have decided to come out of your room. I have been hearing from various servants and maids that my youngest son had finally decided to leave his cave, but I didn't believe them until now." Frigga said with a warm smile.

Loki sighed. "Hello mother."

His mother turned towards Sorrow. "And who is this lovely young lady?"

Loki turned to look at Sorrow as well. She was staring at the ground, refusing to meet the gaze of her superior. "This is Sorrow." Loki said for her. Sorrow gave him a look of appreciation for speaking for her. Loki knew she didn't like speaking to people.

"Sorrow? What a lovely name… It sounds familiar though. What is your last name dear?"

Loki couldn't answer this one. He didn't know her surname. Sorrow spoke before he could. "I do not know the name of my father, but my mother was Elysa Cedricsdottir."

"Elysa Cedricsdottir? No wonder you looked so familiar. Lady Elysa is coming to the palace tomorrow. You look just like her. You'll have to join us when we have tea in four nights to come. I have to go, but it was wonderful meeting you."

Loki watched Sorrow as she paled. She looked so pale and nervous. She had a concerned look on her face. Loki was about to defend her when she spoke up before he could, again. "I would love to, my lady." She said. Loki stared at Sorrow in shock. Did she remember nothing of her past? What her mother had done to her?

"Good. Have a good day, son." Frigga stepped forward and gave Loki a small hug. Loki hoped nobody was watching.

After she was gone, Sorrow spoke. "I wish I had a family who loves me as much as yours loves you." She nearly whispered.

"My family doesn't love me. Maybe my mother does, but no one else cares." Loki said as calmly as he could.

"Then you must be blind, my prince, because Thor has come to me several times to see how you have been doing, a glow radiates of your mother when she sees you, and I know your father loves you."

These words made Loki angry, despite himself. "And what do you know about love?! How would you know Odin loves me?! Ever since I could remember he has pushed me away, been disappointed in me!"

"I see that they love you, because if they didn't, they would treat you like my mother treated me."

Loki's anger fled. "Why did you agree to see your mother? Even after all that she's done to you?" Loki asked.

Sorrow's eyes filled with sadness. "I know my mother hated me, but only because I was a reminder of how she had been disgraced. Whenever she saw me, I could see the pain and shame in her eyes before she looked away. I want to see her again. I want to see how she has changed. Maybe I can talk to her. It has been eighteen years since it happened, so maybe her heart has softened." Sorrow said quietly.

Loki didn't know how she could give others a second chance. Once his good opinion lost, it was lost forever. "I will never understand how you can forgive others so easily." Loki said.

"I don't think I've forgiven her yet. But I will someday, whether she accepts me or not."

Loki and Sorrow continued walking down the hall in silence. Loki thought about how she wanted to give her mother a second chance. Maybe, if he told her what he had done and what he was, she would give him a chance too. What was he thinking though? She was a slave girl. She was probably only talking to him because he had told her to. She called him by name because he told her to. She showed up every day at his door because she had to. She had played in the snow with him because he had. They were now in the library and Loki sighed. He had to know.

"Sorrow?"

She looked up at him. "Yes, Loki?"

"Tell me the truth. Do you enjoy my company?"

Sorrow was silent for a moment. Loki's heart sank. What if she didn't? Maybe he shouldn't have asked. He would rather remain oblivious than to be rejected again. "Yes. I do enjoy your company." She said. Loki stared at her, his eyes narrowing, a frown tugging at the corner of his mouth. He was trying to see if she was lying. She wasn't showing any signs of lying, but then again, it was Sorrow. He wouldn't be able to tell if she was happy or sad if his life depended on it.

Sorrow was already among the gigantic shelves of books. She was searching for a book, and he knew which one it was. He had left it in his room, but he didn't want to disappoint her. He used his magic and in a flash, the book was in his hand. He hadn't gotten very far into the book. Maybe about a third of the way. He snuck up behind her and whispered into her ear. "Is this the one you are looking for?" He asked.

She jumped slightly and quickly turned around to see him. Loki was suddenly aware of how close they were. His pulse quickened slightly and he became aware of everything that was Sorrow. He had never noticed the faint freckles that littered her nose and under her eyes. Her deep, vibrant blue eyes shone, putting sapphires to shame. Her pale skin made her eyes stand out, almost enchanting him. Her thin, red lips were currently pulled into a tiny smile, so small it was invisible unless close enough. Her light brown hair was loose, and it fell to her shoulders with a slight wave. She smelled of winter, like fresh snow on the ground. He felt a sudden temptation to kiss her. He quickly pulled away, a blush rising to her cheeks, and he could feel his own heat up as well.

He held out the book to her. "Oh… thank you. I forgot you had it." She said, a smile growing on her face. This was only the second time he had ever seen her fully smile, and she was stunning. She gently pulled the book from his hands, still staring into his eyes. They were pulled out of their trance when a loud snore coming from the ancient librarian who was never awake. Sorrow turned away from him, walking over to one of the chairs that surrounded a table. Loki stared at her.

He wanted to scold himself for being such an idiot, but he couldn't. His mind had gotten scrambled when he had seen her smile. He would never tire of seeing her smile. He remembered his plan, but over the past few months, it seemed its importance had been fading. Sorrow was right, his mother and Thor loved him (though he still had doubts about Odin), and if he were to destroy Asgard, they would die.

What was Sorrow doing to him?

* * *

Sorrow could have sworn Loki was going to kiss her when he was handing her the book, but he hadn't. She had probably mistaken it as something else. When Loki had asked her if she enjoyed his company, she had wanted to embrace him and tell him that he was stupid for thinking otherwise, but she couldn't. Her mind wouldn't let her. It would have been very un-Sorrow like, probably making things awkward. She sighed as she sat down and opened the book, bringing her mind back from "Lala Land".

_"King Obsidian was furious that the twelve princesses had found a way to escape his wrath. He could not turn them back from stone, for the stars themselves had shone upon them. Eleven of the princesses had been dancing for him and his sons, when they had disappeared in a flash of light._

_King Obsidian had sent his eldest son, Thunderson, to find Princess Rosa, for she was the one that had been missing. His son had returned, saying the princesses had be turned to stone by the stars. King Obsidian cursed the stars. They had interfered with his plans far too often. He would have to get rid of them, for they would never release the twelve dancing princesses unless they were gone. But he had no way of doing that._

_With all of the power he had, he could not compete with the stars, for the stars were love, beauty, and hope. Foolish mortals wished on the stars, believing the selfish jewels in the sky would even listen to them. Only rarely had the stars ever granted a mortal's wish, for a mortal passed away in the blink of an eye compared to their lifetimes. But the stars loved the princesses just as they had the Queen._

_The stars were drawn to anything beautiful, and as selfish as they were, often didn't like to let go. Turning the princesses into stone would preserve the princess' beauty for centuries to come. While King Obsidian was almost immortal, he was not fully immortal. He fed off of the strength of others. As the princesses danced, their strength was slowly siphoned from them. Their energy would be used for better purposes than for their lives._

_The King suddenly remembered the lover of Princess Rosa, the prettiest and eldest of all the sisters. The lover had foolishly entered his realm, trying to defeat him, but he had stolen the young gardener's soul which he now kept. The stars, as much as they loved beauty, could not deny the power of true love. If the gardener were to be seen grieving for his love, the stars would be forced to releases the princesses. And because the princesses had missed the Midnight Ball for the last few months, they had broken the contract he had made with the Queen. The princesses would be his, and soon, his sons would wed._

_He summoned the gardener's soul."_

Sorrow closed the book. She hated King Obsidian. He was a monster. She stood up and placed the book in its spot on the bookshelf. Loki was nowhere to be seen, so she grew a little worried that he had left her. "Loki?" She asked the silence. She saw Loki's head peek around the corner of a shelf.

"Yes?"

Sorrow frowned. "Sorry… I didn't see you. I thought you had left."

Loki was now walking towards her, a book about yarn in hand. "Why would I have left?" He too wore a frown.

"I don't know. I can't always predict what you're going to do." She said shyly.

"I can't always predict you either, but you would stay with me wherever I went. I don't think it would be fair to leave you alone without knowing where I was. I will never leave you. Understand?" Sorrow nodded. She was trying hard not to blush. "Good. Now, come. I would like to do something else." Sorrow followed Loki out the door.

* * *

Winter began to get rougher and colder, but Sorrow and Loki still walked in the garden at least every other day. Sorrow was grateful for the winter things Loki had given her. The coat helped enormously. She had managed to keep them hidden from Eirrah and Sadine, so she was safe. Today, there was at least two feet of snow on either sides of the path they were walking on. The path had been shoveled, so the snow didn't cover it as deeply. There were still some spots with very slippery ice. The sun shone brightly today, casting an uncomfortable light over the snow, making it melt. The sky was clear, except for the clouds in the distance. A storm was heading towards them, but it would most likely not arrive until nightfall.

Today, Sorrow walked alone. Loki had told her to go ahead of because he had to get something, so she was strolling through the garden. She got to the end of the shoveled path, two feet of snow covering the rest. Some shovels were by the side of the path, as if some people had just left to take a break. Sorrow decided this would be a good place to wait for Loki to catch up.

Something hit her from behind and she fell into the snow, her face getting covered in the freezing substance. At first she thought Loki had started another snowball fight, but it was too hard to be a snowball. Her head spun and she heard ringing in her ears. She looked back to see Eirrah and Sadine standing over her, holding a shovel.

"Maybe she can help us finish our chore!" Sadine said.

"She looks too warm to me. Look how wet her face is." Eirrah said, eyeing her with fake concern.

Sorrow tried to get away from them, but she couldn't. Sadine tore her scarf off, throwing it to the side of the path. Eirrah grabbed the gloves off her hands. Sorrow was freezing already. The bitter cold air stung her recently warm hands and neck. Both Eirrah and Sadine pulled her coat off of her, but instead of throwing it aside, Eirrah held it up to herself, comparing sizes. "I think I'll keep this. Thank you for the gift." Eirrah said with a mean smirk. She swung it around her shoulders, and the bullies admired the coat together.

"Where did you get these things anyways?" Sadine asked. "You must have stolen them."

"They were given to me!" Sorrow defended herself. "Give it back!" She was now shivering hard. She could feel the snow soaking her dress. She stood up the best she could. It must have been only ten degrees out.

Eirrah and Sadine looked at each other, then burst out laughing. "The little rat thinks she can tell us what to do. Let's teach her a lesson." Eirrah said.

Sadine grabbed her arm and twisted it painfully behind her back. Sadine forced Sorrow onto her knees and shoved her face into the snow, completely. The cold stung Sorrow's face to the point where it felt she was on fire. Just like if you held something too cold for too long and your fingers would start to hurt. This was a million times worse. Her eyes stung from the cold, making her want to scream. She choked on the snow and water, trying to breath, but breathing in snow, making her cough. Sadine let go of her, and she was shoved roughly into the snow.

Sorrow quickly got her head out of the snow, coughing so hard it felt like her lungs were on fire. She had been held under the snow for almost a full minute, but since it wasn't completely water she had still been able to breathe a little, but her lungs still hurt. She couldn't feel her head at all, or her hands. Her eyes stung fiercely from the cold burn, so she could barely make out her tormentors' laughter.

She was shivering so hard it must have looked like she was having a seizure. Then, she saw Sadine and Eirrah run away. She felt Loki's hand on the side of her face. He picked her up out of the snow and laid her on the path that had been shoveled. Both his hands cupped her face, and warmth started to spread through her head and neck again. A soft green glow was emanating from his hands, his magic healing her until she could feel her face again.

"Sorrow?! Are you alright?" Loki asked urgently as he helped her sit up.

"Yeah…" She was slightly disoriented, but Loki's magic had rejuvenated her.

"Who are those slaves that keep doing this to you?!" Loki asked angrily.

"Eirrah and Sadine." Sorrow replied shakily.

Loki draped her coat over her shoulders and slid her hands into the gloves. He finished by wrapping the scarf gently around her neck. Loki helped her stand up, his arm around her waist to support her. "We should go inside." Loki said.

"Okay." Sorrow didn't argue. She was still cold. Loki helped her walk back to the servant's quarters. She took off her wet winter stuff and put it in a pile by her bed. She sat on her bed and wrapped herself up in the blanket. Loki sat next to her, constantly asking if she was alright.

"I'm going to kill them!" Loki spat.

Sorrow reached an arm out of her blanket and touched Loki's shoulder. His pale blue eyes snapped to meet hers. "It's fine… really. I'm okay. They don't deserve to be punished." She said softly. She had warmed up significantly, the blanket keep her a perfect warm.

"What do you mean? I bet they're the fault for have the punishments you've received!"

"Let's just say they weren't the best treated slaves in Asgard. When I first met them, the day I was given to the slavers, they were in terrible shape. They had been beaten to the point where I couldn't even see their faces. They were scared and angry. They only had each other, and they only act the way they do because that's how they were treated. Don't punish them. Please." Sorrow said.

Loki studied her face. "I won't punish them if they don't hurt you. You are mine. Do you understand that?"

Sorrow only thought he meant that she was his because she was a slave, but she nodded her head.

Loki finally seemed to calm down. He conjured something and hung it in front of her face. It took her a second to realize it was a necklace. It was a tiny clear bottle that was outlined with silver, only the size of her thumb nail. A sapphire and emerald were inside the tiny bottle. The sapphire was the color of her eyes. A deep, vibrant blue. The emerald was the color of Loki's green. A deep, rich green. Sorrow was confused as to why he had it. He was a man, and this was clearly not his. She was surprised when he clasped it around her neck. She looked down at it with wide eyes and then looked back at Loki. "Who's is this?" She asked.

"Yours." Loki said with a playful smirk.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because. You are mine." Loki said.

"They will think I stole this. Slaves aren't allowed to wear such things." She said reluctantly. She loved the necklace. It was stunning. She didn't want to give it up.

"And who would argue with me when I have given you permission?" Loki asked.

Sorrow couldn't help it. She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him. This was probably the nicest thing anyone had ever done for her. Ever. She had never received a gift of this value. She felt Loki's hands rest on her back as he pulled her closer in the embrace. After a moment, she pulled away, a tiny smile on her face.

Silence passed, and Loki broke it. "Is your bed made of bricks?" He asked.

"I don't know. Maybe." Sorrow replied.

Loki conjured another blanket. "Here. It's thick, so at least it will feel like something soft on top of a brick." Loki handed her the blanket. It looked just like her first, but it was twice as thick. Sorrow's head was spinning. Why was he giving her so many gifts?! He had given her winter stuff, two blankets, and a necklace.

"Thank you." Was all she could say.

* * *

**I hope that wasn't too cheesy... You can tell me if it was and I'll make the next chapters less cheesy. I am SUPER glad you peoples are liking my stories! A few of you have started reading my other one, which I am super happy about! I love Terezah. Still working on finishing her story. Thanks for the support! Don't forget to comment :) I'll probably post my next chapter later today, I just need to work out a few bugs in it. **


	13. Chapter 13: A Monster

Sorrow fidgeted nervously. It had been four days since she had spoken to the Queen. Today was the day she met her mother. What would happen? Would her mother even recognize her?

Her heart pounded in her ears. She felt as if she would fall over at any given moment, but she forced herself to remain standing. She was standing in front of the Queen's chambers. The Queen had a rather large parlor, meant specifically for conversing with guests. Sorrow had cleaned it before. It had rather simple decorations, but they were pretty none the less. Sorrow had washed her dress and shoes, taken a bath, and her hair was pulled into her usual tight ponytail. She hoped her mother would accept her. Part of her always had, even after her mother had given her to the slavers.

The doors to the room opened and she was summoned. She walked cautiously into the room, trying to retain her usual empty look. As she neared the tea table, she saw Queen Frigga and her mother talking lightly.

Her mother had the same soft brown hair as Sorrow had, with the same pale skin. But her mother had beautiful brown eyes and no freckles. Her skin was tan from being out in the sun, and she was dressed in a lavender colored dress. Her hair had jewels woven into it, and she wore a necklace, earrings, bracelets, and rings. All were gold and they matched her golden shoes. Her mother was beautiful. It was easy to tell they were related.

Her mother's eyes shifted to her. Sorrow waited for her mother to shun her, to turn away and feel ashamed to see her face, but her mother didn't recognize her. A least, not at first. Her mother looked as if she was trying to place Sorrow from somewhere. The Queen beckoned for Sorrow to sit by her, right across from her mother. Sorrow swallowed nervously and took a seat.

"Hello, dear. You might have to remind me of your name." The Queen said with a smile.

Sorrow watched her mother intently. "My name is Sorrow, my lady."

Her mother's eyes widened in recognition, but she didn't turn away. She studied Sorrow with interest. Her eyes scanned across Sorrow's face. Sorrow nodded her head respectfully, as a slave should. But their eyes had locked. A staring contest. Queen Frigga was saying something, but Sorrow couldn't hear. The Queen was quiet after a while, she got up and left, going to get the tea. Her mother finally spoke.

"Child. I haven't seen you in years. You have changed much."

Sorrow nodded. "I have. That's what slavery does." Sorrow said coldly.

Her mother's eyes filled with sadness. "I was wrong to send you away. I regretted that decision as soon as I got home. I am sorry. Please… forgive me."

"I don't know if I will be able to forgive you, mother. The scars on my back, the ribs that show through my skin because I rarely get a meal, the beatings, the many times I froze at night, shivering, cold, alone. All I could remember was you. Rejecting me. Refusing to even look at me. Hating me for something that wasn't my fault. You will never comprehend what I have been through in the last seven years, mother."

Her mother looked down. "Is there any way I can make it up to you?" Her mother asked quietly.

"I sure hope you find a way, because I can't think of one." Sorrow said, her face cold and unforgiving.

Her mother nodded. "I expected so." Then, her mother looked away, refusing to look at her child.

Sorrow refused to look at her mother. That was the end of their conversation. Queen Frigga came back into the room with tea. They drank it in an awkward silence.

* * *

Loki stood outside in the gardens. Sorrow would be gone for the day, so he decided to spend his time in the gardens. There were thick grey clouds over head, casting a shadow over Asgard. Snow came down steadily from the clouds, adding to the blanket that covered the ground.

Loki stared at his hands. His hands were turning a light blue. He was concentrating, trying to get them back to his usual coloring, but they were being stubborn. His Jotun form was begging to be released, pushing its way through. However he had been able to look Aesir in the past, the ability was now fading. He bent down and put his hand in the snow, and when he took it out of the snow, his hand was a dark blue, fully Jotun hand. He glared at his hand. He had to be careful when touching snow. If a simple touch would release his Jotun form, he should probably stay inside.

But before he went back inside, he finally decided to give in. He magicked his shirt away, so that he could feel the snow on his Jotun skin. He allowed his Aesir form to slip, a dark blue replacing the pale. He knew what he would look like. His eyes would be fully red, his skin a dark blue with lines that ran across his face and arms. The air around him seemed to freeze with cold. Frost formed on his fingers. It felt good to release his Jotun form. When nobody was around, he couldn't be judged, and his secret was only a rumor, so not many people gave it a second thought that he was Aesir still.

"Brother?" He heard a deep voice from behind him ask.

Loki whipped around to see Thor staring at him. Thor visibly flinched seeing Loki as a Jotun. Loki knew this was the first time Thor had ever seen him as a Jotun. As a monster. Thor stared at him, studying his blue skin and red eyes. "What do you want, Odinson?" Loki spat.

"Y-you're… blue…" Thor stuttered.

"Are you that dull? I am JOTUN! Of course I am BLUE!" Loki yelled angrily.

"Forgive me. I have never seen you in your Jotun form…" Thor said. "Why are you like this? It will only bring back past feelings."

"This is what I am, Thor. I know you don't like Frost Giants, so stop following me if you don't wish to see me like this. Otherwise, leave me alone!" Loki said harshly.

"Brother… I used to hate Frost Giants, but you are different. You are my brother, Loki."

"I AM NOT YOUR BROTHER!" Loki shouted furiously. "I never really was! Odin stole me from a temple on Jotunheim! STOLE me!"

Thor was quiet. "I am sorry for upsetting you. I shall leave you be." Thor turned and walked away.

Loki stormed off further into the garden. Nobody was out today, not even the slaves. It was so bitter cold, nobody would leave their homes. But Loki didn't feel it. The cold felt good on his Jotun skin. He closed his red eyes, taking in a deep breath. Then, he heard the crunch of boots behind him. He whipped around, expecting it to be Thor. But it wasn't.

* * *

Sorrow gasped. She hadn't believed the rumors about Loki being a Frost Giant to be true. He was shirtless, the snow falling onto his dark blue skin. His red eyes blinked in surprise. "Sorrow…" He said.

Sorrow just stared at him. Shocked.

"I… can explain…" He stuttered. He struggled for words. They stood there, staring at one another, waiting. Loki couldn't say anything and Sorrow couldn't take her eyes off of him.

Sorrow eventually walked up to him. She was standing only a few inches away from him. She could feel the cold radiating off of him.

"You're…" Sorrow started to say, but Loki interrupted.

"A monster."

"Amazing."

Loki looked absolutely confused. "What?" He asked uncertain if he heard her right.

"You are amazing." Sorrow repeated.

"I am a monster! How can you stand there and say I'm amazing, when I am a monster?" Loki asked quietly.

"Monsters are determined through their actions, not the blood that runs through their veins. If that were true, then I would be a monster. Unwanted, disgraceful blood runs through my veins. You have Jotun blood that runs through yours, but that doesn't make you a monster." She said.

Loki felt the blue fading. His Aesir form was returning. He wasn't even making it return, it was coming on its own. Sorrow grabbed his hand and he flinched. Then, his eyes widened in surprise as her touch made his skin turn fully Aesir. "You just need someone to be there for you. To tell you you're not a monster. Because you aren't." Sorrow said, a smile coming to her face. She was pulled into a tight embrace as Loki wrapped his arms around her.

"Thank you, Sorrow." Loki said.


	14. Chapter 14: I Hate Mortals

**Ugh... I feel like a TERRIBLE writer. I can't believe I messed up so badly. This is chapter 13 REDONE! If you read the last chapter 13, then you need to forget about it and read this one. The last chapter 13 will still happen. Just... later. I decided they needed a stronger relationship. Anyways... PLEASE tell me what you think... **

* * *

Sorrow was walking down the hall towards the library. Loki had given her some time off, and she was going to read her book. The library was only a few corridors away when her tormentor's stepped out in front of her.

"If it isn't lover girl. A slave and a prince… who would have thought?" Eirrah said coldly.

"Did you see the way he helped her up after she was helping us with our chores?" Sadine asked.

"Yes… you know it is a crime to bed a prince, right?" Eirrah asked.

Sorrow felt a blush rising to her cheeks. That hadn't happened. Nowhere near that close. Maybe an embrace and an almost kiss, but nothing that intimate. "I have not partaken in any activities of the sort." Sorrow said blandly.

Eirrah and Sadine giggled. It was like they were the same person, but Eirrah was the brains and Sadine was the brawns. Sadine was usually a garden slave, lifting heavy branches and shovels of dirt. Eirrah was a serving maid. She helped prepare meals and serve them. Together, they were the perfect team. "Sure you haven't. But just to make sure, we should help you keep your mind straight. We should separate them." Eirrah said. With only a glance, Sadine grabbed Sorrow.

Sorrow struggled to get away, but Sadine was too strong (wasn't everybody?). Sorrow was pushed into one of the cleaning closets that appeared every few hallways for the slaves. They had thick wooden doors and heavy locks to keep people from stealing stuff (because we all want to steal cleaning supplies…). Sadine shoved Sorrow roughly into the tiny closet and quickly shut the door. Sorrow pounded on the heavy wood, but it would hardly come out as a small thump on the other side. The halls were too loud to notice anything as well.

Sorrow sank to her knees. Loki would be mad at her. There was no way she would be able to get out. What made her even more nervous, was the fact that this was a cleaning closet. It could be minutes before it was opened next or days. She tried to see anything in the dark, but there was only the tiniest bit of light that came from under the door. Sorrow touched the necklace Loki had given her. It was at least something to comfort her. She leaned her head back against the wall and closed her eyes. Being a slave, exhaustion quickly overcame her from hard labor and she fell asleep.

* * *

It must have been late at night when she next woke, because the stream of light that had come from under the door earlier was now gone. The halls outside were completely quiet. Now, it was completely dark. She couldn't see her hand an inch in front of her face. She let out a sigh of frustration. How many times had they locked her in a closet?! She would most likely get a whipping and a beating, maybe two weeks of extra chores, and who knows how many skipped meals. It all depended on how long she was in the closet.

Lately, even personal slaves had been given extra chores. Spring had come upon Asgard, so more species (such as light elves, dwarves, Vanir, etc.) came to Asgard to do business. This made the palace ridiculously busy, so there was more than enough chores for everyone. She felt slightly bad for Thor's personal chambermaid, Amber. Chores were heaped upon her shoulders, and because of Thor's wedding coming up the next summer, she had too much to do. Loki took it easy on Sorrow, and she was sort of grateful. She was exhausted. She hated being a slave. A thing her mother could have done to make it up to her would have been to take her home, but she hadn't. Sorrow was still just a reminder of the shame she had brought a teenager who had been walking home at the wrong time in the wrong place.

Sorrow fidgeted with her necklace. She imagined the beautiful sapphire and emerald inside the silver bottle. She wanted to see it. At least it would give her something to look at, but there was no light. Instead, she drew circles in the dust on the floor. She couldn't see them, but it was something to do. She hoped she would get out of the closet within the next day. She wouldn't get as bad of a punishment.

She imagined this was how Princess Rosa must have felt. Locked away, knowing that she would pay the price if she wasn't let out. But nobody would let her out. She was locked away and turned to stone, while Sorrow was locked away and would be beaten to a bloody pulp. Fate was probably laughing at her right now. "Thank you…" She muttered sarcastically, pretending to speak to Fate. Was there a God or Goddess of Fate? Maybe she should get on good terms with them if there was. There were many Gods and Goddesses of many different things. Love, Health, Age, Life, Death, Winter, Summer, Spring, Autumn, Battle, Thunder, Mischief. Those were only some that she knew of. There were hundreds. She didn't understand the God of Age though… He wouldn't be able to stop you from aging or make you age faster, so what was the point?

She had often times imagined gaining a title of "Goddess". But only nobles who achieved high things gained a title of God or Goddess. Royalty was automatically given a title when they were a certain age. Queen Frigga was the Goddess of Motherhood and Marriage. Thor was the God of Thunder, and Loki was the God of Mischief and Lies. The Allfather was the King of Asgard, so he didn't need a title. He was the ruler of Asgard. He was the one who decided the titles of others. When a person was married into the royal family they were given a title as well. In Thor's case, the mortal Jane Foster might not get a title. She would become a princess until she was a Queen ruling by Thor's side when he became King, but she wouldn't be a Goddess.

What would Sorrow be if she were a Goddess? It was a foolish thought, for she would never gain a title other than "slave" or "servant girl". Sorrow thought about it. Maybe the Goddess of Sadness? Goddess of Shame? Goddess of Getting Locked in Closets? Sorrow sighed. It would be amazing to become a Goddess. When you were given the title, your body was perfected. All imperfection would be washed away. All of her scars would be washed away. But that would never happen. It was still a fun thought though.

She wondered how Loki felt being a God. He probably took it for granted, having such a title, but she wouldn't. In fact, if she was royalty, she would never get used to it. She saw how Loki depended on others, such as slaves, for his needs. Ever since Sorrow could remember, she had dressed herself, fed herself, cleaned herself, and done everything on her own. The royal family should have luxuries, but to the point where they don't even have to draw their own bath was ridiculous. She would bring that up with Loki the next time he asked. Sorrow almost smirked at the thought of refusing to draw a bath for Loki. He would be absolutely shocked. She might be punished, but maybe she would try it just for fun.

Where were her thoughts taking her?! She couldn't do that! Ugh!

She stood up and kicked the door twice. "Let me out!" She shouted. She sank back to the floor. She was startled when the door swung open. It scared her for a few moments. She saw Thor and a short woman with brown hair standing in front of her.

"Sorrow! What are you doing in this closet?" Thor asked.

"I was locked in here by a few slave girls. I'm sorry to have disturbed you, Thor." Sorrow replied. She was afraid to admit it, but she was becoming too casual with the royal family. Except for Odin. Nobody was ever casual with Odin.

Thor held out a hand and he helped her stand up. "How long have you been in there?" The lady next to him asked.

Sorrow looked at her. "About a day."

"This is Jane Foster." Thor said, looking at the woman standing next to him with such adoration in his eyes, it radiated off of him when he looked at her.

"Nice to meet you." Jane said, sticking out her hand in front of Sorrow. Sorrow stared at her hand, confused as to what she was supposed to do with it. "Do you not shake hands here?" Jane asked.

"No… I don't believe so, my lady." Sorrow said.

"Oh… okay." Jane dropped her hand awkwardly. "Your name was Sorrow, right?"

"Yes, my lady." Sorrow replied.

"Oh please, it's just Jane." Jane said. "None of that "My Lady" stuff."

"Okay…" Sorrow said, completely unsure of what to do.

That's when she heard another voice enter the conversation. "I was wondering where you went. When I gave you an hour off, I didn't think you'd be gone the rest of the day." Loki said.

Sorrow turned to Loki, who had appeared slightly behind Jane without any of them noticing. "Brother… You are out of you chambers." Thor commented.

"Of course I am. I have been out rather frequently the last few months, if you cared to notice." Loki said coldly. Thor winked at Sorrow when Loki said this. In turn, Sorrow blushed. She had been the one to convince him to leave his cave.

"Why are you out this late?" Thor asked.

Loki took a couple seconds to respond. "I was looking for my slave, who happens to disappear whenever I send her on an errand." Loki said irritably.

Sorrow's eyes shrank to the ground in shame. It hadn't necessarily been her fault for being so late, but she was late nonetheless. "I am sorry, my lord." Sorrow said.

* * *

Loki's eyes widened in slight confusion. Why had she just called him "my lord"? Hadn't he told her to call him by his name? He would talk to her later about it. Sorrow was looking at the ground, as if she was ashamed. What had he said? He would ask about that later as well. He turned to Thor and Jane Foster. He glared at the both of them. "What were you doing with my slave?" He asked accusingly. Had she spent all day with them?

"We found her locked in this closet, genius. We let her out. You're welcome." Jane Foster snapped.

Loki smirked at her, making her shift uncomfortably. The first time they had met, she had slapped him in the face. It hadn't really hurt. It was more amusing than anything. He had been through so much worse than a slap in the face by a puny mortal. Still, she had spirit. Maybe that's what Thor saw in her. "Hello mortal. Aren't you dead yet?" Loki said with an innocent grin.

Jane ground her jaw in irritation. "No, I am not. And by the way, I'm going to be turned into an Aesir soon, so the jokes on you when I am." Jane said.

"Yes, yes… but you still have more than a year before you do. Anything could happen, Jane Foster." Loki said with a sneer. That's when Thor stepped protectively in front of Jane, glaring at him. Loki put his hands up in mock surrender. "Did I upset you and your mortal whore? My apologies." Loki said with a smirk.

That's when he felt a small hand on his arm. He snapped his ice cold gaze to Sorrow, who gave him an instant silent scolding. Loki sighed. Why was Sorrow able to tame him? He couldn't stay angry when she looked at him with those beautiful blue eyes. He sighed in irritation. "I must bid you goodnight, brother." Loki said quickly. He was trying to take Sorrow's advice. She had gotten mad at him because he refused to accept his family, and she had pointed out that she had never had a family and he was throwing away a chance she never had.

Thor looked at him in slight shock for calling him "brother". Thor's eyes shifted to Sorrow, who was still glaring at Loki. Loki turned sharply on his heel and strode away. "Come, Sorrow. We need to talk." Loki called back to her. He heard Sorrow jog to catch up with him.

Loki entered his bed chambers and slammed the door behind him when Sorrow was finally in. He paced back and forth angrily. "Where were you all day?" Loki asked.

"Locked in a closet, my lord." She said.

"Why are you calling me that?!" Loki asked angrily.

"Because you are mad at me." Sorrow said, staring him in the eyes.

Loki sighed, trying to calm down. He really didn't like Jane. She left him searing with rage every time they were in the same room. "I am sorry. I did not know you would think you were the reason for my anger." Loki said.

Sorrow stared at him in confusion, waiting for an explanation. Loki knew he would have to tell her. "I hate mortals. Especially Jane Foster." Loki sneered.

"Why?" Sorrow asked.

Loki sat down in his chair and Sorrow sat across from him. "When Thor was banished all those years ago, I was made King temporarily because Odin fell into the Odinsleep. Right after I learned I was Jotun. Thor was banished to Earth, and he fell in love with Jane Foster. He changed after that. He became more worthy to be the future king and I had to try and impress Odin, because my whole life he had pushed me away and favored Thor. I made some rash decisions. I ended up almost destroying Jotunheim, and I betrayed Asgard. Even when I was hanging off the ended of the Bifrost Bridge, Odin still rejected me, so I let go. I didn't intend to live. I thought I would die. But I was wrong. Jane Foster played one of the most major roles in my downfall. If Thor hadn't fallen in love with her, I would have been the only heir left. Odin would have been forced to make me King and accept me." Loki said bitterly.

Sorrow was silent for a moment. "What happened after you fell?"

Memories of pain, torture, and rage came flooding back to him. "I fell into the hands of a being called… Thanos…" Loki winced at saying the name. "He broke me, convincing me that the only way to impress Odin would be to conquer Midgard. I was driven by greed and hate. Soon, I forgot about wanting to impress Odin, and only wanted Midgard for myself. I was defeated miserably and dragged back here. You probably know the rest." Loki said.

Sorrow nodded. She looked as if she wanted to say something. To ask something. But she was holding back. "Is there something you would like to ask me?"

"Yes… why do you have scars from a whip?" She asked hesitantly.

"Did you not hear me? Thanos broke me. It took more than just a few words." Loki said. He didn't want to continue this conversation. He had said enough. "Back to the topic we started with… How did you get in that closet?"

"The same two girls locked me in there." Sorrow replied.

Loki was sick of hearing about various things the girls were doing. Maybe he didn't have to hurt them… maybe he could play a trick. He was the God of Mischief after all. A smirk tugged at his lips as he started planning. "Unless you enjoy having them torment you, I have an idea." Loki said.

Sorrow's eyes sparkled with interest. "As long as they don't get hurt."

"Not too bad…"

"Not too much…"

"Okay. Fine… I'll keep it simple. Deal?"

"Yes."

"Great."

* * *

**Ugh... I feel like a TERRIBLE writer. I can't believe I messed up so badly. This is chapter 13 REDONE! If you read the last chapter 13, then you need to forget about it and read this one. The last chapter 13 will still happen. Just... later. I decided they needed a stronger relationship. Anyways... PLEASE tell me what you think... **


	15. Chapter 15: I Would Die

**ATTENTION! I completely redid chapter 13. If you haven't read the new version, then READ IT! If you have absolutely no idea what I'm talking about because you didn't read chapter 13 where Sorrow decides to stop serving Loki, then ignore this letter. If you have read the version with Jane Foster, Thor, and Sorrow stuck in another closet, then you are GOOD TO GO! :) Again... I am SUPER sorry for the mix up. **

* * *

Thor continued walking Jane through the palace. It was late at night, maybe almost midnight, and Thor had decided to take Jane on a walk because she was rather stressed out. He didn't know why, but she was. Finding Sorrow in the closet was rather strange. They had heard someone kick the door and yell. Thor was glad they had found her. Who knows how long she would have been trapped in that dark cleaning closet.

"Was that Loki's girlfriend?" Jane asked.

Thor looked at Jane in confusion. "I suppose she is a female friend to Loki…"

"No… I mean, are they in a relationship?" Jane asked.

Thor thought about it. His brother definitely had a soft spot for the servant girl. It was rather unusual for him to be out of his chambers in the first place, and looking for her too. If he hadn't cared about her, he would've stayed in his rooms. Whenever Thor mentioned Loki, the servant girl blushed. It was obvious they had something going on, but Thor wasn't certain if it was courting standards yet. "I'm not sure." Thor replied.

"Sorrow seemed like a nice girl. I feel bad for her." Jane said.

"Why?" Thor asked.

"Because… She has to hang around Loki all the time. I would die." Jane said.

Thor frowned. "He is still my brother. He has changed. It has been a while since he tried to take over Midgard. Please, give him a chance."

"He destroyed New York! I don't think he deserves a second chance." Jane said stubbornly. "I hope he doesn't hurt Sorrow." Jane added.

"He would never harm her. I have seen him protect her before. If Loki were planning on hurting her, he would have done so already. He protects the things he cares about." Thor countered.

"Just like he hurt you? Didn't you once tell me he was your brother and wouldn't do anything evil? And then he destroyed New York and killed a bunch of people. I'm not convinced he has really changed."

Thor thought about it. Loki had once said he loved Thor no matter what, but he had betrayed their parents and all of Asgard. If Jane was right, what would Loki do to her? No… He had to give Loki a chance. He deserves to not be judged on mistakes made long ago. He had paid the price, and now he couldn't even leave the palace grounds. Thor hated the day Loki was punished. Even though Loki had tried to kill him several times and enslave Midgard, Loki's punishment was rather harsh.

Thor felt as if he had been punished that day as well. He had been forced to parade Loki around all of Asgard. Bloody, broken, beaten. He had wanted to rip the shackles off his brother and let Loki free. But he couldn't.

Then this slave girl came along. The first time Thor had seen her was when Loki was dragging her off after the feast. Then, he had seen them strolling in the garden occasionally, walking around together through the palace, talking as if they were best friends instead of master and slave. Thor knew Loki wouldn't harm her. Sorrow had taken a place in his brother's life. Thor only hoped Sorrow would be able to break the thick ice that surrounded his brother's heart. "I believe he has. I know there is still hope for him." Thor said.

Jane rolled her eyes. "You see something when it's not even there. Your brother, whoever he may have been, is gone, Thor. He forever changed when he betrayed everyone. Please, move on. He's dragging you down. You worry too much about him." Jane stopped walking and made Thor face her. "Promise me you will keep an eye on Sorrow. If you don't, then I will." Jane said.

Thor knew she meant to keep Sorrow away from Loki, but he couldn't. He couldn't take his brother's only chance of redemption. "I am sorry, Jane. I cannot. She is his only chance." Thor said.

"Fine. I'll do it myself." Jane said sharply.

Thor understood the hatred she had for his brother, but he didn't want her to try and exact revenge on sins committed long ago. He had paid for his mistakes. He cupped the side of Jane's face. "Jane. You need not worry about my brother. He will not hurt Sorrow. I know it isn't just Sorrow you are worried about. You think he will try and take over Midgard or Asgard again, but he hasn't tried anything in the last ten years. Please, leave him be." Thor said.

Jane sighed. "Fine. Good night, Thor." She said. They had arrived at her chambers. She leaned up and kissed Thor, then entered her chambers and left Thor standing alone in the hall.

Maybe Thor couldn't see it, but Jane could. Loki was planning something, and she just had to find out. Who knew? Maybe this slave girl knew what Loki was planning. She wanted to give Loki a chance for Thor, but first she wanted to prove that he wasn't up to something. Sorrow would be a perfect help.

* * *

**If you didn't read the note at the beginning, read it or this one. I completely redid chapter 13, so if you haven't read the version of it that has Thor, Jane Foster, and Sorrow in a closet, then you need to REREAD IT! PLEASE! I feel terrible for messing up. Sorry...**


	16. Chapter 16: Show Time

Loki strode down the hall in his usual prideful manner. Sorrow walked at his side, silent. "Are you sure you won't permit me to do anything more?"

"Anything more would be cruel." Sorrow said sternly.

A few minutes more passed in silence. "What if-"

"No." Sorrow interrupted.

Loki sighed. "Fine… we'll keep it simple." Loki commented dryly. "Goodnight, Sorrow." Loki said. Sorrow started to turn away from him, but Loki stopped her. He put a piece of paper in her hand.

"What's this?" She asked, reading over the note.

"It's to excuse your absence for today." Loki explained.

After she was done reading the note, she looked up at him in confusion. Why was she always confused when he did kind things for her?! "Thank you, Loki." She said. She still had the emotionless look on her face that was usually stained there, but it lightened a bit. He watched as Sorrow slipped into the servant's chambers. They had been talking for about an hour, and it was rather late at night. He turned towards the direction of his chambers.

He couldn't help but think he was going soft. He shouldn't have cared if this small servant girl got abused, starved, or beaten. But he did. She was already so weak and fragile, he was worried if anything were to happen to her she would snap in half. She was tougher than she looked, though. Loki knew this for a fact. All other slaves had gone through what she was (maybe not as severe), and he had witnessed slaves go mad. They got all jumpy and easily provoked. Some would riot, run away, attack a slaver or Head Maid, or even try to kill themselves. But Sorrow didn't. She just took it. She endured. And, Loki supposed, that was an admirable trait…. for a servant…

The soft glow of the moon shone through the curtains, making the hall he was walking through a hazy dark blue. It was dark, except for the occasional torch. The marble floors were lined with golden rugs. The walls were lined with tapestries, banners, and portraits. Loki stopped in front of a picture he hadn't seen in a long time.

It was a gigantic painting of his… family… Odin and Frigga stood in the center, a gentle smile on the Queen's face. Her eyes shone, even in the portrait, enhancing her beauty and easiness. Odin looked much younger, golden hair weaved into grey. He was more in shape and less serious looking. He looked happy. The stress lines from millennia of ruling weren't quite there yet. In front of Odin stood a really young Thor. Thor only reached Odin's waist. Thor was… Thor. He had a proud smirk on his face and his eyes shone with ambition. He was dressed in red and silver, and his hair was slightly messy.

Then, Loki saw himself. A little boy with raven black hair, happiness and mischief shone in his eyes. He was a little shorter than Thor, and a lot scrawnier. He had a look of innocence still. He had been oblivious to what he truly was when the portrait had been drawn. They had been a happy family. Had. Loki knew he was a monster. That's why Odin's hand was on Thor's shoulder only. Frigga had a hand on both of Loki's shoulders, and that only reminded Loki even more that Frigga was the only person he still loved.

If only Loki could go back to those times. When he had been truly happy. But all those memories of playing with Thor in the gardens, tugging at his mother's dress during the middle of a feast when he was tired, and she would carry him back to his chambers and sing him to sleep, when Odin at least looked at him with something other than disappointment in his eye, when he played harmless pranks on Thor and his friends. But that's all they were. Memories. Now, he had no one. He was rejected by all but Frigga. He had no home, no friends, and he was a monster. He was alone now. Completely alone. He didn't belong on Asgard, Jotunheim, or any of the nine realms. So where could he go? Once he escaped his prison, where would he flee? What was the point of escaping, when you had nowhere to go?

He was still planning on escaping, wasn't he? Destroying Asgard? He remembered how he had planned to crush Sorrow. Win her heart and kill her in the end as she watched her home burn down. But now that Loki knew Sorrow, he knew she wouldn't really care if Asgard burned down. It wasn't her home. She would be able to move on within the week and live somewhere else. The truth was, he no longer wished to harm her. She was innocent and the only person he cared for besides Frigga. Sorrow had made Asgard feel like home again, which he had once thought impossible. But most of all, however much he hated to admit, she had found a place in his heart. His cold, frozen, unforgiving heart. Sometimes he had caught himself wondering if she was an angel, come to take him to Valhalla. She was beautiful in her own silent way, and her smile was stunning. Even thinking about her heavenly smile made the corners of his mouth lift up into a smile of his own.

He _was_ going soft.

* * *

Sorrow and Loki hid behind the bush in the garden. They were watching the slaves work, but in particular a certain slave girl named Sadine. Sorrow looked at Loki, who was grinning. This tempted her mouth to lift into a grin as well, but she refrained. She couldn't believe they were doing this.

A slight blush rose to her cheeks as she suddenly noticed how close they were. She wanted to smack herself for thinking so, but it was too hard not to. His raven black hair was slicked back, reminding her of a black, spikey Christmas tree. His pale blue eyes were darting mischievously over the garden space in front of them, most likely planning every step. She soon found herself staring at him, and when he finally glanced over at her, she blushed even harder. "Really now, pet. You should stay focused." Loki said with a smirk. Sorrow quickly looked away from him. "As soon as Sardine takes that wheelbarrow full of dirt down the path, the plan will start, do you remember everything I told you?" Loki asked.

"It's 'Sadine' not Sardine, and yes… I do remember what to do." Sorrow said.

"She reminds me more of a fish than a slave…" Loki muttered as he looked back at their victim. Sadine started toting the wheelbarrow down the path, away from the other slaves. "Show time." Loki said with a huge grin.

* * *

Sadine was carting the wheelbarrow down the path. The spring days were starting to turn warmer, making it harder to stay cool. She heard a twig snap to the side of the path. She paid no attention to it and kept on moving. After a long day's work, it was nice to play with the little rat. She looked forward to what she and Eirrah had planned for tonight.

She heard a rustle in a nearby bush and a dark shadow leapt from that bush to another, so fast Sadine almost didn't see it. She stopped pushing her load of dirt and turned towards the bush. The hairs on the back of her neck were starting to rise, a shiver running down her spine. A cold breeze flowed through the wind suddenly. She heard it whisper something… actual words.

Sadine jumped. She had to get out of here. She wasn't sure about what was going on, but she didn't like it. The path in front of her started to sway back and forth, up and down. The ground was so unsteady, she tripped. The wind whispered again in her ear, but Sadine couldn't understand it. "Who's there?!" She shouted.

She heard a small whistling sound, eerie chimes filled the air. The sky turned grey and lightning crackled in the sky. "Sadine…" She heard a voice that sound an awful lot like Sorrow's. "Sadine…" The voice called again in a sing-song tune. Sadine looked around, completely freaked out now. "Why did you hurt Sorrow, Sadine?" Sorrow's voice asked. Then, a ghostly image of Sorrow shimmered into existence. "Why is Sorrow dead so early in life?" Sorrow asked, looking confused. Her pleading white eyes filled with sadness.

"Go away, spirit!" Sadine shouted.

"Sorrow is dead… isn't she, Sadine? Why did you kill Sorrow?"

"I didn't! I didn't! You're still alive!" Sadine shouted in terror. The apparition floated towards her.

"Then why do you hurt Sorrow so? Can't you see Sorrow's pain?

"NO! She isn't dead! She's still alive! Please!" Sadine was shaking uncontrollably. She got down on her knees and begged the spirit.

"Sorrow is sad. Sorrow thinks you hate her. Why do you hate Sorrow?" The ghost asked innocently.

"Because Eirrah does!" Sadine cried.

"Don't hurt Sorrow, or Sorrow will hurt you." The ghost said angrily.

"Okay! Okay! Okay! I won't hurt Sorrow!" Sadine sobbed. "Please don't kill me!" She begged.

"Sorrow's pain will never go away… Sorrow doesn't know if she can trust you."

"I'll do anything!" Sadine begged.

Fire rose up around her suddenly, the sky turning red, the wind picked up and screaming could be heard. "Sorrow doesn't want you to go to Hel! But that's where Sorrow is! Leave Sorrow ALONE!" The ghost screamed.

Sadine felt as if she would pass out any moment now. "Okay! Anything you want! I'll leave her alone! Please! Spare me!" Sadine screamed in terror. The spirit screamed in rage, her teeth turning into fangs. Her eyes turned into black pits of nothingness. The spirit flew through Sadine, and she was suddenly engulfed by darkness.

* * *

Sorrow stared at the unconscious Sadine lying on the ground. "Do you think it was too much?" Sorrow asked.

"Nah…" Loki said with a twisted grin. "I think it wasn't enough."

"We scared her half to death! I'm worried she is dead! That was more than enough!" Sorrow protested.

"Okay." Loki put his hands up in mock surrender. "Let's find Eirrah."

* * *

Eirrah scrubbed the grime off of the golden plate, dipping it into the hot water to rinse it off. She was alone in the wash room, a mountain of plates to scrub clean before the end of the day. She hated being a slave. She hated other slaves too. Especially Sorrow. Sorrow was too pretty and had been born of noble birth, whereas Eirrah wasn't pretty and had been born into slavery. She dunked another plate into the water.

She thought she was seeing things when the water started to turn red. She swished it around, but the red didn't disappear. Maybe it had been something on the plate. The water turned solid suddenly, trapping her hands in a block of red. She tried to pull her hands out and started to panic as she had no success. Then, everything turned black. She was still awake, but not a morsel of light made its way into the room.

"Help!" Eirrah shouted.

"Eirrah… Eirrah…" A voice asked in a sing-song tune.

* * *

Sorrow and Loki walked down the hall. She knew she would never get any trouble from Eirrah or Sadine anymore. She smiled to herself. That was at least one burden taken off her back. They got to Loki's chambers and stood outside the doors. Loki was exhausted from using magic, and Sorrow was exhausted like she usually was. After their little "pranks", they had wandered around the palace, pranking guards and other servants (small pranks like missing items, tripping on stuff that wasn't there, freaking people out with voices where nobody was, etc.) It was late at night, and Sorrow was looking forward to a good night's sleep.

"That was the most fun I've had in a single day for a long time." Loki said with a smirk.

"Yes… I suppose so." Sorrow said. "I should probably get going. I need to get up a lot earlier tomorrow for some extra chores." Sorrow said with a small smile. Before she knew what she was doing, she snaked her arms around him and embraced him tightly. It was a few seconds before she felt Loki place his arms around her as well. "Thank you." Sorrow said into his chest.

"You are… welcome…" Loki said.

Sorrow pulled away and saw that Loki was uncertain and slightly shocked. She smiled warmly at him, which seemed to catch him more off guard. "Goodnight…" She said.

She blushed furiously as Loki raised her hand and placed a kiss on her knuckles. "Goodnight, Sorrow. Sleep well." He said with a kind smile. She stared into his ice blue eyes. She could have melted under that gaze, but she quickly stopped those thoughts. She was a slave and he was a prince.

Her face still burning pink, she quickly turned hurried down the hall towards the servant's chambers. She stole a glance back at Loki, just in time to see him turn his head. He smiled at her one last time before the door shut and he was gone. Sorrow bit her lip and fought the butterflies in her stomach. Maybe being a slave to the fallen Prince of Asgard wasn't all that bad.

* * *

**And that is the end of Chapter 15! :) Eirrah and Sadine's "prank" experiences were about the same, so I decided I didn't want to waste a bunch of time being repetitive. You peoples get the picture. Thank you for all the support! And for not getting too mad at me for the mix-up! The last chapter 13 WILL happen in the future, so yes... The guard will do that (trying not to spoil anything for those who didn't read the past chapter 13) That's probably going to be an inside joke between me and the people who read Chapter 13. Also, if you haven't already noticed, I updated the cover photo for this story. I finally found one that is exactly how I imagined Sorrow. :D Hehe... Also, Sorrow says you should comment. ;) Lots of Loves- Small Black Kitten**


	17. Chapter 17: You're Staring

Months passed by, and soon it was the end of summer. Exactly one year until Thor and Jane's wedding. And with each passing day, Loki grew angrier. He didn't necessarily want to take it out on anyone, but Sorrow was always there when his rage became the worst.

"You missed a spot." Loki said in annoyance.

Sorrow looked up at him irritably. She ignored the comment and continued scrubbing the floor.

"Right there. You missed it." Loki said again, pointing to the flawless spot on the floor.

Sorrow finally responded. "If you think you can do better than me, then go ahead. I've been doing this for years. I want to see you try if you are really that concerned how it looks."

"Okay." Loki said with a smirk. He snapped his finger and the brush in Sorrow's hand flew to the floor and scrubbed it clean. "Simple." Sorrow sighed and picked up the cleaning brush from where it now lay. She continued scrubbing the floor. Loki went back to reading in his chair. Reading did nothing to calm his nerves, it almost made him angrier. He hissed in agitation and chucked the book he had been reading at the far wall.

Sorrow glared at Loki as she went and picked up the damaged book, placing it on his table. "Please do stop throwing things like a little child, Loki." She scolded.

"And since when can you tell me what to do?! I do what I want." Loki shot back. And to prove his point, he used his magic to tip over several more things, making the room a disaster.

Loki watched as Sorrow surveyed the room. With an angry sigh, she started picking up the tipped over tables and books. A pang of guilt started to worm its way into his heart when he saw Sorrow struggling to pick up a heavy desk that had been tipped over. Loki sighed and used his magic to tip it back up for her, as she wasn't strong enough to.

Why did Odin have to side with Thor on everything? Was Odin just doing it to make him mad? Rub it in Loki's face? Maybe Odin was just agreeing to prove that Loki had no power and that he would forever be locked up like an animal. Loki clenched his fists in anger. And what about Frigga? Was she in on this too? Loki felt like blasting his magic at something when this thought entered his head. Frigga was probably siding with Odin. She wanted to teach him a lesson, show him that nobody cared. She probably didn't even care about him. She was...

"Loki!" He heard Sorrow scream.

Loki's ice blue eyes snapped to look at her. She was standing right in front of him, trying to get his attention. That's when he realized everything in his room was hovering. Loki stopped the flow of magic, setting everything back down as gently as he could. "I apologize." Loki said sarcastically, not meeting Sorrow's vibrant blue gaze.

"Loki… why are you so angry?" Sorrow asked.

"I'm not angry! What makes you think I'm angry?" Loki hissed. Sorrow gave him a look that said, "Seriously?" Loki took a deep breath trying to calm down. He rubbed his temple.

"Loki, tell me what is wrong." Sorrow encouraged gently. She knelt by his chair, gazing up at him.

Loki looked at her. "It's nothing." He said. But Sorrow continued to wait for him to talk. "What do you want from me?!" Loki asked angrily when she continued to wait for him.

"I want you to tell me what's wrong so that I can make your life easier and you can stop making mine harder." She said blandly.

Loki looked away from her and stared into the unlit fireplace. Why should he tell her anything? Then again… whenever he did talk to her, it seemed to lift a weight off his chest. "I don't want Thor to marry a mortal." Loki confessed. "It seems that no matter what Thor does, he is always accepted. He is marrying a MORTAL! Our whole lives Odin taught us that mortals were weak! Yet here he is, allowing Thor to marry a mortal! A puny, self-righteous, idiotic mortal!" Loki spat.

"Loki… Thor's wedding is still a year away." Sorrow informed him.

"I know! Yet everyone can't stop talking about it! That's all I've been hearing from anyone! 'Thor and Lady Jane are such a cute couple!'" Loki mocked a maid he had heard earlier that week.

"They are." Sorrow said simply.

"You too?!" Loki stared at her in disbelief. Of all the people, he didn't think Sorrow would be interested in his brother's love life as well.

"I think you are overreacting. You need to forget about the wedding until it is actually here. Promise me." Sorrow said sternly.

"Why should I-" His refusal was cut short by Sorrow.

"Promise me, Loki. Prince of Asgard. Fallen son of Odin. Son of a Frost Giant." Sorrow mocked.

Loki cocked an eyebrow. Normally he would be angry at her for bringing up being a Frost Giant. Especially since she was mocking him. But instead his mouth twisted into a grin. She rarely ever mocked him, and now that she was, it made him smile rather than frown. "I promise, Sorrow. Servant of the Palace. Rejected daughter of Elysa. Daughter of an Asgardian." Loki said.

Sorrow's mouth rose into a small smile. "Thank you, Frost Giant." She teased. She stood up and began straightening the room again.

Loki watched her as she did. "You are most welcome, Sorrow." He whispered inaudibly.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing. We should go for a stroll in the gardens. Summer is almost at an end and we should enjoy the last of it." Loki said quickly. He stood up and walked towards the door.

"But, your room…" Sorrow trailed off. Loki looked back at the messy room. He snapped his finger and instantly, everything sorted itself, the room becoming clean within seconds. "Why am I even here if you can just do it yourself?" Sorrow asked.

Loki chuckled. "I am too lazy to do it myself. I do what I want, and I don't want to waste my magic on cleaning."

Sorrow rolled her eyes and followed him out the door. They walked slowly through the palace. Loki had learned that Sorrow enjoyed slow walks, so he had stopped walking at his prideful fast pace. The guards and servants had gotten used to him leaving his chambers, so the weird glances had ceased. Frigga and Thor often passed him in the halls, and Loki was almost starting to wonder if they waited in a certain spot all day, just so they could walk past him and start a conversation.

Loki and Sorrow walked down the steps of the palace and into the gardens. The heat from the sun immediately bore down on him, making him uncomfortable. Being a Jotun, he naturally hated the heat. He looked at Sorrow. Her blue eyes shimmered as the light hit them, making them sparkle. Her brown hair had gotten a little longer than shoulder length, and she was wearing it in a bun. Her pale skin had become slightly tan from the walks they would go on every other day, giving her a healthier glow. She wore a new, green dress with short sleeves and a high neckline. Around her neck was a small silver bottle containing a sapphire and emerald, hung on a silver chain.

The day itself was beautiful. Though summer was coming to an end, nothing was withering away yet. The flowers were still in full bloom, filling the garden with a sweet scent. The trees swayed as a gentle breeze rustled their leaves. The sun cast its golden light on the garden, making the flowers glow in color. The grass was green and soft, perfectly trimmed by the gardeners. The birds sang sweet little songs to each other and the bees hummed busily, flying from one flower to another. Loki sighed in content. Though winter was still his favorite season, summer came close.

"What a beautiful day." He heard Sorrow comment.

Loki glanced at her. "Yes, it is beautiful." Loki said, but part of him wasn't talking about the gardens.

They walked in silence for a rather long time, enjoying the summer afternoon. Sorrow sat on a stone bench under the shade of a tree, her cheeks slightly flushed with heat. Loki sat next to her. "It is hot out here." Sorrow said. She looked at him. "How are you not boiling under all that leather and metal armor?" She asked in confusion.

"Magic." Loki said with a smirk.

"Of course." Sorrow said. "Magic…" With the cool shade of the tree, her flushed cheeks began to return to their normal color.

Loki watched his peaceful surroundings. He wished all moments could be like this. But he knew they couldn't. He glanced at Sorrow again. "Those slaves have stopped abusing you, right?" Loki asked.

"Yes. I think we scared them too much. They won't even look at me, and when I walk by them, they start shaking." She said, clearly amused.

"I would have done something far worse, but your judgment was correct. I applaud your skills at acting." Loki said with a playful grin.

"Playing a spirit isn't a skill." Sorrow said with a small grin of her own.

Loki loved her smile. It seemed he would never tire of it. In the past few months, she smiled more. It seemed she was happier, for he could make her smile with just a few words.

"What?" She asked. "Is there something on my face?" She asked, concerned.

"No, why?"

"You're staring."

"I was lost in thought. I did not mean to stare at you." Loki said quickly, trying to cover his admiration with a lie.

"You seem a bit rusty when it comes to lying. I would think the God of Lies would be able to lie to a simple servant girl." Sorrow said.

Loki was speechless. She had also begun to tell when he was lying. But how? Maybe she had been talking to his mother too often. His mother was the only person he could think of that knew when he lied. "You are not simple. Far from it." Loki assured.

"Sure." She said.

"I am serious. You are no simple serving girl." Loki pressed.

"Maybe…"

They sat there in silence for another long pause. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence though. They were both caught up in the beautiful summer day. That's when Thor and Jane came down the path. Loki prayed Thor would not try and talk to him, but when did Thor ever get the hint?

"Brother! How are you?" Thor asked.

Loki sighed. "I am well, Thor." Loki said dryly. Loki tried not to look at Jane. Sorrow had worked so hard to calm him down, and he wasn't going to let a puny mortal ruin his mood.

"And you, Sorrow? How has your day been?" Thor asked.

Loki tensed when Thor talked to Sorrow. "My day has been… eventful. Loki has made sure of that."

"Eventful, how?" Jane asked.

Loki tried hard not to insult her. "Chores." Sorrow said.

"Hmmm… Is that all?" Jane asked.

Sorrow's cheeks began to turn red, but not from the heat. This is when he decided to intervene. "And how are you, mortal? Enjoying Asgard? You have been here for a rather long time. It looks like you've aged since the last time I saw you." Loki said.

"I'm doing awesome, unlike you. All you can do is hate everything. Thor is so much better than you. Definitely the better brother." Jane said.

Thor's eyes shifted between Loki and Jane. Loki glared, eyes burning into Jane. Jane shifted uncomfortably. "At least I can think before I act. Maybe that's why Thor is wedding a mortal. He has made worse decisions in the past, but this? Don't worry, Jane Foster. My brother's mind will clear in time, and he will see the mistake in marrying a mortal." Loki said angrily.

It seemed as if the two had forgotten anyone was there. "I feel bad for you. Pity you, even. You have lost everyone's trust and there is nobody that will ever love you again. Maybe that's why you hate Thor and me so much. You're jealous." Jane said with a smug grin.

Loki's hands tightened into fists, and he was now standing. "Please, do not waste any of your pity on me. Save it for yourself when Thor gets bored of you and leaves you in the dust. Do you know how many maidens he has claimed to love in the past? You are just another toy he will get bored of playing with." Loki spat.

Jane seemed to shrink at this comment, her eyes welling up with tears. Thor finally interrupted. "Brother, enough. Leave Jane be. I love her and would never get bored of her. Stop speaking of such things."

Loki glared at the both of them. "I think I have had enough sun for one day, brother. Have a wonderful day with your whore." Loki furiously turned around, striding out of the garden at a fast pace. He heard Sorrow hurry after him, and before he got too far, a small hand caught his arm.

"Loki! Calm down!"

Loki whipped around to face her. Thor and Jane were out of sight and they were now alone.

"Why should I?!" He asked angrily.

"Why shouldn't you?!" Sorrow countered.

"I don't have to listen to you of all people!" Loki spat.

"You should." Sorrow said quietly.

"Why?! You know nothing! You hardly ever show emotion yourself, so how would you know anything?!"

Sorrow frowned. "I am just trying to get you to realize that your family loves you! You don't have to spit in their faces whenever they walk by! If you tried being kind to Jane, maybe she would see that you aren't all that bad."

"I. Am. A. Monster! Kind is against my nature! My 'family' doesn't think me anything less than a stolen relic! All they do is pity me!"

"They do not pity you. They mourn for you because they see how lost you are. They want you back. You are not a monster, Loki. You may have made some mistakes, and fallen from your path, but that does not mean you are forever cursed to be a monster." Sorrow said calmly

"And what would you know about that?! I killed the innocent, slaughtered them in droves! Yet you still say that I am not! Why?! Perhaps you pity me as well!"

"I do not pity you, Loki. And neither does your family. You can't see that people love you. You're family-"

"THEY ARE NOT MY FAMILY!" Loki shouted.

Sorrow stared at him, a sudden fury beaming from her eyes. Loki had never seen her this angry before. "Yes. They are. They care for you, and if you can't see that, then you are blinder than a bilgesnipe." She said with an eerily cool tone.

"Look at Sorrow! Apparently she knows stuff now! Maybe you should also tell me what my future is, or how to solve all my problems, or maybe you could tell me how to get Odin to approve of me for once! You are a fool! You have the most idiotic notions!" Loki said.

Sorrow turned away from him suddenly. "I will talk to you once you have a clear head. I am going to start on my other chores. Good day, Loki." Sorrow said calmly.

Loki glared at her as she disappeared into the palace. He walked back into the garden, deciding to stay as far away from Sorrow as possible. Curse Jane Foster. Why did she always ruin everything?! He had been having a rather wonderful afternoon when Jane just HAD to ruin it! He hated mortals! Hated Thor! Hated Odin! He even hated this stupid garden!

'If you tried being kind to Jane, maybe she would see that you aren't all that bad.' Sorrow's words rang through his mind. She had been so calm. She hadn't even raised her voice the slightest. Sure, she had gotten angry, but she hadn't yelled or shouted as he had. Almost like she did know what she was doing. He had never really made an effort to be kind to Jane… Jane didn't hate him without reason. Sorrow was right. Loki stopped walking and looked back at the palace. His pride forbade him from seeking the servant girl out to apologize, so he would just wait until he saw her next. Loki continued walking through the garden, alone.

* * *

Sorrow had never felt this angry before. Why was Loki so complicated?! She took several deep breaths, calming herself down. She stopped scrubbing the floor so angrily and got her emotions under control. Loki was right. She was a fool. This thought kept running through her mind, wearing her down. All her life she had been called various things. Disgrace, idiot, rat. Yet Loki's words stung. She was a fool. That's all he saw her as. A foolish slave that was fun to play. She felt as if someone was putting weights on her heart. She was just a fool. A fool for trying to get her mother to love her. A fool for trying to soften Loki's heart. A fool for caring. That's all she would ever be. A fool.

* * *

**So... I was a bit ticked off when I wrote this because my mom took my computer away, saying that I "Spend too much time on the story". Anyways... If there are mistakes or whatever, ignore them. One of the people that commented said that Loki has green eyes, not blue. I am basing Loki off of the Marvel Loki, and Tom Hiddleston (the actor for Loki) has blue eyes. Both of them do. People change his eye color to green because that's Loki's color, but if you look at any non photo-shopped picture or even watch the movies, you'll see he has blue eyes. Another thing, this story is AU past Avengers. I guess I should change it to Post-Avengers instead of Post-Thor. I did watch TDW, and I LOVED that movie, but there is just so much more I could do with a story if that movie never happened. I may use bits from it, but that's it. SO... Thanks for the comments! LOVE them! Keep on Commenting, and I'll end this rant now. BTW, these rants often times contain information I want to tell you peoples, so thanks for reading them. Especially the long ones... :D**


	18. Chapter 18: He Wouldn't Mind

Sorrow sat up in bed. She blinked a couple times to clear away her drowsiness, then slowly rose out of the warm blankets. There was only a slight chill in the air, but since it was still the end of summer it would warm up within the hour. Sorrow slipped on her dress and pulled her brown hair into a loose ponytail. She looked at herself in the cracked hand mirror, gave a depressed sigh, and headed out the door. She had woken an hour before any other slaves, just so she could get ahead in today's work.

She dragged her feet down the hall, exhaustion trying to take her over. She pinched herself, but this did little to wake her up. She gave another depressed sigh as she retrieved her disgusting breakfast, grabbed her chore list, and then headed out to start on her chores. There was nobody in the halls this early in the morning, so she didn't have to worry about accidentally making eye contact. Still, her eyes drifted to the floor. She tried to keep herself awake, but she had gotten little to no sleep the previous night, and it felt like she would pass out any moment. That's when she felt icy water drench her. She gave a yelp of surprise, whipping around to see who had thrown the water at her.

"You looked so tired, pet. I couldn't resist." Loki said with a huge smirk.

"You are horrible at apologies." Sorrow grumbled. Ice cold water dripped out of her hair, soaking her clothes further. She pushed past Loki and continued walking.

"Since it was so important for you yesterday that I have a clear head, I figured we should both have clears heads today." Loki said, the huge smirk still plastered onto his face.

"You know what I meant." Sorrow commented dryly. She started shivering, but at least she was fully awake now.

Loki snapped his fingers and she was instantly dry once more. "Fine. I apologize for losing my temper with you yesterday. It is not fair that you should have to put up with me so." Loki said.

"It's not like you would care…" Sorrow said wearily. She continued walking down the hall, ignoring Loki who was now following her. She could feel Loki's eyes on the back of her, trying to figure her out.

"What?" Loki asked, jogging to catch up with her.

"Nothing."

"What did you say?" Loki asked, slight irritation edged into his voice.

"Just leave me to do my chores. Please, Loki. I need to get them done." Sorrow said.

Loki stepped in front of her. "Sorrow. Was not one of the first things I commanded of you to tell me the full truth the first time?"

Sorrow looked up at him. "Yes. I guess I am defying your command. You had better kill me now." Sorrow said sarcastically.

She could feel Loki stare at her as she continued walking. Sorrow turned down another hallway. Why was she so mean? She should have accepted his apology. Now she was really going to get punished. He would hate her, just like everyone else. She pushed those thought away and started on her chores.

* * *

Loki stared at Sorrow as she walked away from him. She didn't seem to be angry… He could barely tell if she was mad at him or simply tired. Why was she so confusing? He would have to try again later. He walked in the opposite direction she had walked. He knew he was getting closer to his mother's chambers, but he didn't care. Sorrow was right. She was teaching him a lesson. Maybe that's why she was "mad" at him. He had gone to his mother many times in the past for council, but he didn't know if he would now. He turned away from the direction to his mother's chambers, deciding instead to walk around aimlessly.

The guilt of knowing that he had taken out his anger on Sorrow weighed down on him. How could he?! He was a monster. Sorrow didn't deserve to be treated in such a way. He didn't even know why she still served as his personal slave. Perhaps it was because she was forced to. Loki decided he would give her a choice. He didn't know why he cared, but he did. A part of him now would always care about Sorrow, and that was something he could not deny. Loki couldn't help it anymore. He turned sharply on his heel and set out to find Sorrow. He searched the halls until he finally found her. She was washing the walls, making them gleam gold once more. Loki walked to her. "Sorrow."

She looked at him. "Yes?"

"I am sorry. Please, forgive me."

Sorrow stared into his eyes. "I forgive you…" She said in an almost whisper.

Now, for the test. "You do not have to remain my chambermaid if you do not wish to." Loki said.

Sorrow looked at him with a look he had never seen. Then, she smiled. It wasn't one of her simple smiles she would give just as a compliment, it was one of her rare, genuine smiles. Sweet, soft, with a life filled light in her eyes that sparkled. As much as her beautiful smile stunned him, it also made his heart sink. If she was this happy already about leaving him, then he really must be a monster. Loki turned away, expecting rejection from yet another person. A small laugh echoed through the empty halls, making Loki stop in his tracks. "You really are the most confusing Prince I have ever met. Not that I have met many, but still. One moment you want me to stay, the next you are inviting me to leave. I hardly know what to think." Sorrow said, her warm smile still on her face. Loki struggled for words, but found none. "Just because you have feelings and problems doesn't mean I'll leave you. You have a right to express your emotions. If I were to leave because of such a simple thing, then I would be heartless. Though sometimes I think I am." Sorrow finished, slowly returning to her non-feeling self. She then picked up her bucket and rag, and left him once more.

Loki watched her small figure leave. And he knew (even though she was a slave) that she was a Queen.

* * *

Sorrow walked into the library. She set her cleaning supplies down and walked over to the bookshelf. She hadn't read the book in months. She had been so busy, she had nearly forgotten about it. She opened the red leather bound book and flipped to the page she was on. She had to read the previous chapter over again, just to remember what was happening. So, King Obsidian had been ranting about how much he hated the stars, and he summoned the gardener's soul to help break the enchantment on the stone princesses. Now she remembered. She turned back to her place in the book and began to read.

_"The King sat in his garden every day, for sadness had taken hold of his heart. Such was his sorrow that he barely left his daughters. He knew if he hadn't chained them, they would still be alive. The kingdom grew despaired as they saw their King mourn, for the kingdom had lost so much already. Without the Queen, the kingdom seemed to be dull. Depression grew over the land. The crops refused to bear fruit, the clouds refused to rain, and the sun beat relentlessly down on the kingdom._

_The clouds refused to weep for the kingdom, because of the stone princesses. For they knew the stars had done this, and that they would forever be able to gaze upon their beauty. For this reason, they were happy, caring not that the rest of the world suffered. As long as they were able to watch the dancing princesses. The sun bore down its heat because it wished to touch the stone face of each princess, for it too was taken by the beauty of the stone princesses. Such was the world, for it loved the immortal stone princesses much._

_One day, an old woman came walking down the trail. She met the gardener who had captured the heart of Princess Rosa. She saw the strength in the young man, and more than that. For all that had passed her that day had refused to give her food and water when she begged. She did not truly need the nourishment, for it was a test. This gardener immediately gave her what he had, for he had been taught by his parents well to respect women and elders. Seeing that this old woman was both, he could not refuse to aid her._

_The woman saw his gentle kindness, his controlled strength, and valiant heart. She gave him the key to the dark gait, but told him not what it was. The gardener studied the key and wished her to keep it, but she refused, giving him a prophecy. "When at the castle, you will face great need. A key to the gate, a stone for the path, a thread for the needle. These things will bind, but will never remind."_

_Confused with this riddle, he went on his way. Little did he know, he had met one of the Dark Realm's mortal guardians. They were not meant to guard the black gates, but to guard those who neared the black gates. The Queen had been the only person to ever slip their watch, and the fall of a kingdom could be a result._

_The gardener continued on to the palace. He had woken, with no memories of the last few years. He replayed the riddle in his head, memorizing it. For he knew the old woman had given him something important, though he did not know what."_

Sorrow closed the book. She held it in her hands, staring at the fancy letters. It was such an enchanting tale. She decided it was time to get back to work, for her hour long break was over, and Loki would be waiting for her. She slid the book back onto the shelf and stood up, stretching. She smoothed the wrinkles from her dress and left the library.

She knew Loki had been sorry the first time he had apologized, but he hadn't been sincere. She would only accept sincere apologies, because of a slight stubbornness that had only begun to surface. She had been thoroughly amused because of Loki's invitation. She knew he was testing her, though she didn't know why. She would stay by him no matter what. He had given her so much, and been kinder to her than anyone her entire life. She truly would be a fool if she turned her back on him. It was almost as if she was the only company he had, and she knew he would never admit it, but he enjoyed her company. That's what made her laugh. He enjoyed her company, yet he pushed her away. He yelled at her, and then spoke softly to her. He gave her a blanket to keep her warm, and then chucked ice cold water onto her head. Like that had happened to him his whole life. And it probably had.

Sorrow entered Loki's chambers, and not seeing him, she started to straighten up his room. She made his bed, washed some of his armor, placed books on his bookshelf in his reading room, shifted the furniture that had moved over the past few days, dusted, swept, mopped, beat the rugs, and made sure everything was clean all over again, just because she was bored. After a few hours, she sat on the floor next to Loki's bed, playing with the trim to a green rug. His chambers were now spotless, and she had nothing to do. She had considered going back to the library to read her book, but she didn't feel like continuing on until the next day. As she played with the edge to the green rug, she felt the tiredness from that morning start to take over, and she was soon asleep.

* * *

Loki had been forced to talk with Thor and Jane. He had made a temporary truce with the small mortal girl, which had taken hours of convincing. He had come up with the excuse that he would be living with her for the rest of his life, and she would be his Queen one day so he had better be nice to her. He repeated this excuse in his head.

At first, Jane had been hostile towards him as he was used to. After a couple hours, he had begun to see how… nice… she could be. She was rather smart for a mortal, but her belief in science irritated him. She believed magic was just science that she didn't understand yet, and Loki believed that science was just a mortal view on the world around them to cope with the loss of magic. Thor had been all too happy to see Loki talking to Jane. Jane still hated him, just less.

Talking to the mortal was exhausting, however. He walked back to his chambers, contemplating why exactly he had just talked to a mortal willingly. It was evening now, and he considered retiring early for the night. He entered his room, breathing in the clean smell and walked into his bedchamber. He was about to start undressing when he noticed the servant girl curled up on the floor by his bed, asleep.

He walked over to her and smirked, considering a prank of some sort, but he didn't want to wake her. She had a peaceful look on her face, a relaxed look. She wasn't irritated, or unemotional, or bored. She was at peace. Loki couldn't rip her from that. He would also hate to leave her on the floor. He looked around, but eventually settled for one option. He picked her up bridal style, her head leaning against his chest. She was out cold. She didn't even stir. She was a lot lighter than he had anticipated, almost as if she was just a bag of bones. He set her down on his bed, pulling the blanket over her shoulder. It was an odd sight to see her in his bed. An image flickered in his mind of him next to her. He quickly pushed that thought from his mind, feeling his face heat up. He was glad she couldn't read thoughts. She was a servant and he was a Prince. Nothing could ever happen between them. He glanced at her small form once more before he left the bedchamber. He would just sleep in his chair. He wouldn't mind.

* * *

**Ugh... I have been so distracted... I accidentally updated the wrong chapter... sorry... I feel like an idiot sometimes, but today is just one of those days. If you have no idea what I'm talking about, then don't worry. Just a small mess up... again... :( **

**Please continue to comment :) I am extremely flattered by all the compliments on my story and writing style. I can't believe people actually like my stories :) Seriously, thank you for all your support. I really appreciate it :) I also appreciate the suggestions. PM me if you want to suggest anything, or you can say so in a review. I will take all suggestions into consideration! **


	19. Chapter 19: His Mother's Son

Sorrow sat across from Loki, staring him straight in the eyes. Loki stared back at her, his pale blue's narrowing. He smirked and moved his Queen to kill her King. "Checkmate." Sorrow's eyes scanned the chessboard, looking for any possible way her King could escape. She couldn't do anything. She finally sighed in defeat and moved her king only one space to the left. Loki slid his Queen across the board and knocked her King over, sliding into the spot. He picked up her King and set it next to the rest of her pieces in his collection.

"And that is how you win a game in one minute." Loki said, a smirk still on his face.

"Amazing." Sorrow said sarcastically.

"Don't be a poor sport about it." Loki said, his smirk growing.

"I've lost the last ninety two games! Could we play something else?" Sorrow asked.

Loki looked at her as if that was the most ridiculous thing he had ever heard. "And why would we play something else?"

"Because I lose no matter what."

"There is a benefit to losing. You learn from your mistakes." Loki said darkly. His eyes dropped to the Chessboard, staring as if he were remembering a memory made long ago. Sorrow had a feeling he wasn't talking about their game.

"Yeah, but you can't learn if your opponent beats you within three minutes each time." Sorrow pointed out.

"On the contrary. If you have a faster thinking opponent, then you have to become faster as well. You become better and faster than you would have been if you were playing against your equal." Sorrow just stared at him, at loss for words. Loki sighed. "Take the Queen for example. She can move in whichever direction she chooses, however many spaces. Technically, she would be invincible, right?"

"You make it seem that way." Sorrow said plainly.

"But she can still be defeated. You have to set a trap, where the Queen doesn't see where her opponent is going to attack her. Then, you strike. If you don't figure out how to do that, you're dead." Loki said with a smirk.

"Believe me, I know. Your Queen has killed my King thirty four times."

Loki chuckled. The board and pieces disappeared, all except for the Queen in his hand. He gave it to her. "A Queen for a Queen."

Sorrow was confused. "What do you mean?"

"Nothing. We should do something else." Loki quickly covered.

Sorrow stared at the small, black marble Queen piece, then back at Loki. Had he just called her a Queen? She decided to forget about it. He probably meant something else. She slipped the Queen piece into a pocket on her apron, and stood up. She stretched, having sat in the same position for the last four hours, her back ached. "Like what?"

"Have we gone to the gardens today?" Loki asked.

"Yes."

"What about the library?"

"Yes."

"What else is there to do?"

"I don't know. You're the Prince."

"What does me being a Prince have anything to do with our predicament?" Loki asked her, thoroughly confused.

"You are in charge. Remember? I'm just the slave, here to do whatever you want to do."

Loki frowned. "Then you pick. I will do whatever you want to do today."

"How about having tea with your mother?" Sorrow asked.

Loki's frown turned into a soft glare. "No. My mother would not want to see me."

Sorrow started walking towards the door. "Fine. I guess you're going to miss out." She didn't even look back as she left his room, but she could hear him jog to catch up with her. He didn't say a word as he followed her, but Sorrow knew he was there. When she finally got to the Queen's chambers, she waited until she was invited in. Normally she would have had to wait for a while, but once the Queen had heard her fallen son had come for tea, she immediately dropped everything and they were allowed entrance within seconds.

"Loki! My son!" Frigga said with a warm, motherly smile. She embraced Loki tightly, and Loki's jaw tightened in irritation. Loki kept glancing at Sorrow, probably to see her reaction. Sorrow could only stare in longing, for her mother had never embraced her. Or shown any affection. Or even said, "I love you." once. Yet here Loki was, standing there, rejecting his mother's love she was so freely giving him. Sorrow glared at Loki and he rolled his eyes. He lifted a hand and patted his mother's back gently.

Frigga pulled back and looked at her son, only then noticing the servant girl who had come along as well. Sorrow was absolutely shocked when Frigga wrapped her arms around her as well. Sorrow could only blink in confusion. Frigga released her and sat at her tea table. "Please, come sit down." She invited.

Loki exchanged glances with Sorrow and they both sat down. Frigga chattered on and on about various things, and Sorrow began to see how Loki and Frigga were alike. Eventually, Sorrow ended up tuning them both out, as Loki had entered a conversation with his mother. They both talked fast, both getting everything out of their conversation, which made it impossible for Sorrow to keep track.

"What is your opinion, Sorrow?" The Queen asked.

Sorrow's attention snapped back to the present. What…? She glanced at Loki for some sort of hint, but he only smirked. "Yes, Sorrow. What is your opinion?"

Sorrow's eyes shifted between Loki and Frigga, both intently staring at her. Sorrow sighed. A small blush rising to her cheeks. "What was the question again?" She heard Loki snicker. She felt the sudden urge to punch him or something, which was strange. She never punched people. She suppressed the urge. She was in front of the Queen after all. She looked back at the Queen, just to see Frigga was staring at the two of them with a mischievous smile, but it disappeared as soon as Loki looked back at his mother as well. Now Sorrow understood where Loki got it from. He was definitely his mother's son.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter was super short. As some of you may know, I don't have a plot. What comes to me while I'm writing is what I write. In my opinion, plot-free writing helps make the story more realistic or better. I'm not saying plots are bad... they just aren't my thing. Anyways, I have been going through Writer's Block (absolutely frustrating BTW) and I finally decided what the next chapter is going to be about, so I had to end this one. I hope you like it, I'm not expecting too much praise... Idk though. I still LOVE the comments! Thanks for all the compliments! As a writer, you never know if people are going to like your stories or not, and It's always nice when you get this much support after only 10 days! I still can't believe it :) THANK YOU! **


	20. Chapter 20: Darling

"I really don't see why you have to teach me how to dance. I am a servant. I will be serving at the wedding, not dancing."

"Who says this is about the wedding? What if I just enjoy dancing and I am in need of a partner?"

Sorrow stared at him with a look that said she wasn't buying it. "Sure."

"Watch your footing."

Sorrow looked down and watched her feet, trying not to trip over Loki again. "It's an expression, darling. Don't actually look at your feet. Just make sure you know where to step."

"I don't know where to step, though. The last time I had a dancing lesson was before my mother gave me to the slavers. I've mostly forgotten those lessons." Sorrow said dryly.

"And that is why I am helping you." Loki said with a smirk. Loki's hands around her waist, her hands on his shoulders, they slowly moved around the room. Loki was impressed with how quickly she was catching on. He twirled her around. She really was a fast learner. Perhaps it was because she had done it before. They had been at it for at least an hour, and Loki could tell Sorrow was beginning to get frustrated, so he decided it was time for a break. "We can continue tomorrow. It was a pleasure dancing with you, Sorrow." Loki said with a smile as he picked up her hand and placed a kiss on her knuckles. He saw she was now blushing furiously and grinned.

"Would you mind fetching me some books, darling?" Loki asked as he sat back in his chair.

Sorrow frowned at him. "Why are you calling me that?"

"Calling you what?" Loki asked innocently.

"... Darling."

Loki pondered this. She was more to him than a simple slave. One son in love with a mortal, the other in love with a slave. The irony made him want to laugh. He couldn't, after all, disappoint Odin. He almost didn't care what Odin thought about him anymore. Almost. Loki knew Odin would never think of him as a true son, and he accepted this as fact. But he didn't know what Sorrow felt about him. He couldn't tell. She was cold and unemotional one moment, fiery the next, then calm and sweet a second after. He wouldn't be able to tell if she had any sort of feelings for him if his life depended on it. He decided it would be best to counter her question with another question. "Would you rather I not?"

Sorrow looked puzzled for just a second. "I guess I don't mind." She finally said.

Again, Loki wasn't able to tell what her feelings were. Her mental barriers were stronger than diamond. Her mask was better than his most of the time. She certainly was a confusing person. "Good. Now go get me some books, if you wouldn't mind." Loki said.

"Of course." Sorrow replied, already out the door.

Loki sank into his chair and picked up a book. Thor's wedding was only three months away, and he wasn't at all prepared for it. He knew Thor and Jane Foster would be happy together, and Jane wouldn't be a mortal anymore after she received a golden apple, but Loki would never approve. Maybe one day he would learn to live with it, but today was not that day. The wedding would only remind him how he didn't belong in Asgard, and how he was a monster that everyone rejected. He would end up alone in a corner, watching his brother receive yet more praise and glory. But Loki couldn't deny that Thor did not deserve the glory. After all, Thor had been patching up the damage Loki had caused for the past decade. It was only fair that Thor be praised and honored.

Loki heard a knock on his door. He knew it wasn't Sorrow, for her knocks were light and quiet. No. These knocks were heavy, and Loki knew them all too well. "What do you need, Thor?" Loki asked.

"May I enter, brother?" Thor asked.

Loki held back a frustrated sigh and granted Thor entrance. Still pretending to read his book, he asked Thor. "Again, I ask what you need." Loki asked, shifting to a more comfortable position in his chair.

"I came to see how you are doing." Thor said.

Loki couldn't help but think he was a gigantic puppy, coming to check on his chew toy. "I am well. Is that all you need?" Loki asked.

Thor ran a hand through his golden hair. "I came to see if you were still coming to my wedding."

"And why wouldn't I? I already said I was. So you really doubt me so?"

Guilt was written plainly on Thor's face. "Forgive me, brother. It has been a few years since I asked."

"It has hardly been two. Tell me, how is Jane Foster? I haven't talked to her for a while."

"She is doing well. I am glad you have come to accept her." Thor said happily.

Loki finally closed his book and stood up. "On the contrary. I do not accept her, and probably never will, but I am… less… against her, if that is the word." Loki saw the disappointment on Thor's face, and after a few minutes, he continued. "I am just glad you are happy. You deserve it, you know. Happiness." Loki fell silent after he said this.

"You deserve happiness as well, brother. I am glad at least someone has been able to bring you the slightest piece." Thor said with a hopeful smile.

"And who might that be?" Loki asked.

"The serving girl, Sorrow. I have seen the way you treat her brother, and even I am not blind enough to see you care for her."

Loki couldn't keep the automatic retort from escaping. "A serving girl? Do you really think me that low? You may have found a mortal to love, but I will not venture so low. She is nothing to me but a simple toy to play with. Unlike you, I can't leave the palace grounds and it gets rather boring. The only thing I care about is myself, if you haven't noticed. That slave is a distraction. Once I get bored of her, she will be gone." Loki almost sneered. He felt his heart sink as he said that, his entire being going against him. Sorrow had been the only person in the last twelve years to give him a chance. She had made him come out of his rooms, laugh, and smile. But he couldn't let Thor believe he cared. It was against his nature.

They both heard several thuds and turned quickly to see Sorrow standing in the doorway. The books she had been carrying were now on the floor. It was completely silent as Sorrow stared Loki in the eyes. First, she looked confused. Then hurt. Then sad. And finally betrayed. All within the course of a few seconds. She lowered her eyes to the ground, all emotion now locked away behind a steel wall. "I am sorry my lords. I did not mean to interrupt your conversation…" She said quietly. Both Princes' eyes were on her. Thor glanced at Loki and back at Sorrow, trying to judge if his words were true. Loki continued to stare in shock at Sorrow. He hadn't known she had been listening. He felt his heart hammering against his chest, and fought the urge to apologize profusely.

Sorrow set the books down on his table and, with a small curtsy, left the room. Loki watched her the whole time, guilt weighing him down. Thor stared at Loki for a few moments longer before finally speaking. "I will have you know, brother… if you are so foolish to throw her away, then you have lost your so-praised intelligence. I will bid you good night, brother." Thor said.

Loki remained silent for an hour after. What had he just said? And he had said it to Sorrow's face as well! Why had he even said those things? Told those lies? All because he still cared what Odin thought about him. Because he was afraid Thor would tell Odin his fallen son was in love with a serving girl. Loki threw the book in his hand at the wall, crying out angrily. He paced back and forth quickly, trying to decide what to do. What could he do? He had just told her he hated her and she was only a mere trinket to him. But she wasn't! He cursed his pride.

He opened the doors to his chambers and strode down the hall, searching for the servant girl. He didn't care what his pride was telling him to do, he was going to find her. He searched for her for what seemed like hours, but couldn't find her. Finally, he went back to his room and tried to fall asleep.

* * *

Sorrow walked down the hall, carrying Loki's breakfast. She had mixed feelings about seeing him. She knew he hadn't meant what he had said the previous night, or at least she hoped. And it shouldn't have mattered to her anyways, but she almost feared the worst. She feared she might have… feelings… for the Prince. She never had feelings for anyone. His words had stung, but at the same time, they reminded her that she was just a slave. Sure been teaching her how to dance, walking in the gardens with her, taught her how to play chess, given her a beautiful necklace, and went to the library with her almost every day… but she was just a slave. She might as well be a toy, because once he was bored of her, she would be discarded like a weed picked in a garden.

She knocked lightly on the door, and when she didn't hear anything, she entered. Loki was sitting in his chair, dark circles under his eyes. Sorrow knew he hadn't slept, for she had often times seen those same circles under her own eyes when she had been kept awake all night with chores or the pain from a fresh lashing. Loki looked up at her in confusion, as if wondering why she was there. "I brought you your breakfast, Loki." She said, trying to stop him from staring at her.

"Why?"

Sorrow refrained from rolling her eyes. "I have to. I am your servant, remember? You said so yourself last night." Sorrow replied bitterly.

Loki stood up, staring down at her. He sighed and looked away from her, guilt clearly written on his face. Sorrow waited. She waited for Loki to apologize, or confirm what he said last night. Whatever he said, she would be fine with it. "I know what I said last night was… rather harsh. I did not know you were listening. Please, forgive me. I do not think of you as a mere toy."

"I know." Sorrow said with a small smile. "I forgive you."

Loki looked relieved. "Thank you."

"How much sleep did you get last night?" Sorrow asked, taking in Loki's paler-than-normal skin.

"None. I couldn't sleep." He confessed. "I thought you had run away, that you would reject me like everyone else."

Sorrow was perplexed by his sudden honesty streak. "You have such an active imagination. I have said it before and I will say it again. You have a right to say what you will. I cannot simply reject you because you say you hate me. At least you say it. My mother never so much as glanced my way. I had to figure out why she never talked to me, looked at me, and avoided me as much as possible. If only she would have just told me, I wouldn't have wasted so much time trying to get her to love me."

"I do not hate you, Sorrow." Loki said hurriedly.

"Well… nobody's ever told me that." Sorrow pointed out. "Well, I don't hate you either." She finished. She pulled Loki into a tight embrace. He was such a confusing Prince. She smiled into his chest as he wrapped his arms around her as well. She could get used to hugging the Prince of Asgard.

"So, about those dancing lessons. Are you ready to begin?" Loki asked with a smirk.

Sorrow sighed in annoyance. "Yes."

"Good."

* * *

**So... yeah. Thanks for the suggestion. Don't worry about Loki realizing how much he needs her and misses her. There is a huge plot twist that some of you already know about (*cough cough* previous chapter 13). I am changing it a bit, and now that you peoples see a true relationship starting to form, I think it will be even more heartbreaking, but it has to happen for what i have planned. It is going to be amazing :D **

**I know there hasn't been a kiss yet. Most romances these days have people making out within the first chapter of a story, only caring if the other has a pretty face or sexy body. I wouldn't want to have a boyfriend who only cares about my looks. I would want to get to know him, figure out his personality, see his good sides and bad. Loki is a complicated character, as is Sorrow. Sorrow has a shell and Loki has a past. Plus, I already have a totally amazing scene planned for their first kiss. The longer the wait, the more anticipation, the more the reader will enjoy the kiss with a "finally" moment. **

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! :) Love the reviews! Mental chocolate chip cookies for everyone! Especially readers reading both my stories :) Thank you!**


	21. Chapter 21: I See You

Loki thought the nightmares had stopped. He hadn't had a single one for the past four years. He thought they had been cured, that they had faded away over time. But he was wrong. This time, they were worse. It was a couple nights before Thor's wedding, and he couldn't sleep. Every time he would drift off into a peaceful slumber, he would awake drenched in cold sweat, the images of his past burned into his vision.

_In front of him stood Thanos. The purple titan with a wicked grin. The man in love with Death herself. He held a whip in his hand, drenched in blood. Loki's blood. He was on a deserted looking planet. There was nothing but black sand and dark, black skies with no stars or moon. He could feel his own blood run down his face and drip to the ground. A scalding hot wind whipped past him, making him sweat excessively. He hadn't had anything to drink or eat in weeks. His Jotun skin was clearly exposed, his Aesir illusion gone._

_"Is not this simpler? Is this not your natural state?" Thanos asked._

_Those words burned into his mind. "No." Loki coughed weakly._

_Thanos brought the whip down on Loki once again. The whip licked his flesh, splitting it open roughly. Thanos had a powerful swing which cut to the bone. The whip had several ends which had pieces of broken metal or glass tied on. They would sometimes come off and bury themselves in his skin. He felt several pieces of sharp substances dig into his skin, lodged there. Loki cried out in pain, for that's all he knew. Pain. "The suffering will end once you decide to join me. Think of the glory you would bask in. All you have to do is subject Midgard to your rule. You are and should be King." Thanos whispered into Loki's ear._

_"No. They have no quarrel with you." Loki tried to fight back._

_"An ant has no quarrel with a boot." Thanos said with a wicked grin. Thanos brought his whip down on Loki once more. "I found you! I brought you in! I took you after you had been rejected by the one you called Father. You owe me Laufeyson." Thanos spat. "All you have to do… is kneel."_

_Loki looked up at Thanos from where he lay in the black sand. "I will never kneel!" Loki screamed venomously._

_Thanos brought the whip down on Loki several more times. "In the end... you will always kneel." Thanos said with a twisted grin, an evil glint in his eyes._

_In the end, you will always kneel…_

_You will always kneel…_

_Always kneel…_

* * *

Sorrow was still up late past midnight. She had been doing extra chores from sun up till sun down. She hadn't seen Loki in at least a week, being so busy with preparations for Thor's wedding. Cleaning, mopping, and scrubbing. That's all she had been doing for the past two weeks. Sorrow wiped the sweat from her brow and continued scrubbing the floor. After she was certain the floor was "sparkling clean" as the Head Maid put it, she stood up and stretched her aching back. She let out a long sigh and picked up her cleaning supplies. She would go to see how Loki was doing and then go to bed herself. He was probably asleep, but she would still be able to straighten his room.

Sorrow opened Loki's chamber door and slipped in. Making sure not to make too much noise, she started cleaning the room. Just a light sweep through and then she would be able to sleep. Her eyes ached to close and get at least a nap in, but she forced herself to stay awake. She was singing a silent song to herself, when she heard Loki cry out. Sorrow immediately turned to the direction of Loki's bed, startled by the cry. Sorrow carefully approached his bed. She opened the curtains around the dark bed and looked down at the Prince. He looked startled and angry. His eyes were shut tightly, his hands clenched into fists. Beads of sweat ran down his face and he cried out again. He was probably dreaming.

Sorrow stood there for a moment, unsure of what to do. Should she wake him? Or should she let the dream pass? Loki continued to cry out, his breathing getting heavier, nothing getting better. Finally, she decided to wake him. She gingerly reached out and touch his shoulder, feeling the lean muscle there. She shook his shoulder lightly, but he did not open his eyes. She shook his shoulder a bit harder, but he still did not wake. He continued to cry out in pain. Tears ran down his face now, which startled Sorrow. "Loki!" She called.

Loki's blue eyes bolted open, his hand immediately going to her throat. Sorrow felt his cold fingers tighten around her neck, cutting of her air way. She tried to call out his name, but it came out as a coughing fit instead. She stared into Loki's wild blue eyes. He looked like a frightened animal that was being hunted. But he also looked angry. There was a rage in his eyes that scared her. After a quite a few seconds of not letting go, she started to feel light headed. "Loki!" She coughed out. Loki's eyes widened in recognition and he immediately released her. She started coughing, choking on the air coming into her lungs. She focused on breathing, trying to regain the oxygen she had lost. She briefly made out Loki apologizing, asking her if she was alright. After a minute she looked at him again. "I am fine. Are you okay?" Sorrow asked.

Loki touched her neck where his once tight grip had been. "I hurt you…" He trailed off. Sorrow could feel his magic pulse into her neck, healing the bruises that would have appeared a little while later.

"Are you okay?" Sorrow asked once more.

"Of course. Why?" Loki asked, a confused and weary expression on his face.

"You seemed to be having a nightmare."

Loki laid back down, his head back on his pillow. "Nothing more than a vision of the past." Loki's eyes shone darkly, as if he were running through the memory, still reliving it.

Sorrow sat on the edge of his bed. She was holding Loki's hand, the one that had healed her throat. She traced small circles in his palm, something she had learned from her maid when she had been little. She would often times throw herself on her bed, sobbing because she failed another attempt at trying to prove herself to her mother. Though the maid didn't really care about her, the maid would rub small circles in her palm, calming her down. "Would you like to tell me about it?" Sorrow asked quietly.

Loki's eyes lifted to her face once more. "I could not burden you with my troubles. It would be unfair."

Sorrow studied his face. He looked stressed, and generally freaked out. Almost as if he had seen a ghost. Talking about problems often times made them easier to bear. Who knew how long Loki had been carrying his burden? "It would not be unfair. Please… tell me." Sorrow encouraged. Loki looked away from her, refusing now to meet her gaze.

"You look exhausted. You should get some sleep." He muttered.

Sorrow sighed. "I'm not moving until you tell me, Loki. I want to know."

"Then you will be waiting here all night." Loki said stubbornly.

Sorrow's eyebrows rose. "Then I accept the challenge." She said. She quickly slid under the covers next to him. She still held his hand, and she could feel him tense.

"What are you doing?" Loki asked slowly.

"Waiting here all night until you tell me." Sorrow said simply.

Loki remained quiet for what seemed like an hour. He laid next to her, studying her face, searching for any signs of her wanting to leave. Sorrow lay on her side, facing him, waiting for him to tell her. Loki finally took a deep breath. "You aren't going to leave, are you?"

"Not until you tell me."

Loki was quiet for a few minutes more before he finally began to speak. "It was a nightmare. It was after my fall from the Bifrost. A being named… Thanos… caught me. Just like I told you before, he broke me. It took almost a year before I finally gave in. His torture skills were very… effective." Loki paused, studying her face.

Sorrow pondered this. "Your actions were your own, though. Right?"

"Yes. It just took a little convincing. After he finally convinced me to join him, he trained me, put a scepter in my hand, gave me an army, and sent me to Midgard." Loki told her this as if it were no more than a simple tale. "And then I was defeated."

"What happened to Thanos?" Sorrow asked.

"He tried to come after me a few years ago. He was killed by Thor. The Goddess Hel has confirmed his death." Loki said, looking up at the ceiling. "I am a monster. A monster who killed innocent people, destroyed cities, and betrayed everyone."

Sorrow stared at Loki. She had always thought him the rebellious Prince. The Prince who had sinned because he didn't like his father. Of course there had always been the rumors about what Loki had done on Midgard, but nothing had ever been made certain. Those things weren't released to the common people. But as she lay next to him, she realized he was just a King without a throne. A heart without a home. Under the lying, mischievous, treacherous mask, was just a hurt, confused, tortured soul whom everyone had rejected. Sorrow curled up next to him and felt Loki tense at the contact once more. He looked at her in confusion, as if wondering why she was staying. "You are not a monster. You are a Prince. You have a family that loves you and cares about your wellbeing. You may be angry with them, but you have to see how much they hurt for you. Hurt, not pity. Their hearts ache whenever you lash at them. I see it so often. And I envy you. I never had a family that cared about me. The only person I had... hated me for a reason that wasn't my fault." Sorrow said quietly. "They will help you if you go to them. You are not a monster, Loki. I just think you are lost." Sorrow finished.

Loki looked confused. "Why do you still believe in me? My family may not hate me, but others surely do. I am an outcast, a Frost Giant, a burden. Yet you believe in me. Why? Why do you still find good where there is none? Why do you not give up on me when I have already given up on myself?"

"You do have good in you, Loki. You have given me something nobody ever has. Kindness. You have showed me how to dance, how to play chess, taken me on walks in the garden, to the library. You have given me something to live for. I now have something to look forward to besides chores and beatings. I believe in you because you don't see yourself as I do. You need to find your light, and I wish you would. I wish you could see what I see."

Loki remained quiet for a moment, pondering her words. "And what do you see?" He asked quietly.

"I see you, Loki. There is no word to describe you but... amazing. You were able to pull through your trial and survive. You may be bound to a certain place, you may feel rejected, and you may even feel like you are hated. But you are strong. It takes courage to suffer and weakness to die."

Loki chuckled sadly. "That saying is only relevant to certain situations."

"I know. I am talking about your situation, though."

Loki looked at her with a look in his eyes she had never seen. He pulled her closer to him. "Thank you, Sorrow. You truly are the most astonishing person I have ever met."

Sorrow felt her eyes start to grow heavy with sleep. She couldn't keep them open. The silence was making it hard to stay awake, and since no more was said, she couldn't stay awake. She drifted off to sleep, wrapped in Loki's arms, listening to the beat of his heart.

* * *

Loki watched Sorrow's peaceful face as she slept against him. He couldn't help but feel at peace as well, watching the small woman next to him. A lock of her brown hair fell into her face and Loki tucked it behind her ear. He still didn't know how she did it, and probably never would, but she always knew what to say. He watched her in admiration as let out a deep breath in her sleep. Loki would have never pictured anyone comforting him ever again, but he was proved wrong. This servant girl… no… not a servant girl. This Queen that slept next to him made his heart swell with happiness. Perhaps this was how Thor felt about his mortal. Perhaps it didn't matter what rank or species they were. If you loved someone, that was enough. You didn't have to prove yourself or make the other prove themselves either. Thor was right. She did bring him happiness.

Loki never wanted this moment to end. But he knew the peace and contentment he now felt would be gone in the morning. Most likely never to happen again. He didn't want her to leave his embrace. Unease began to settle in his chest. What if something happened to her? If she got hurt or killed? Loki knew that was very unlikely to happen, but so was falling off the edge of the Bifrost after a fight with your elder brother. He pushed all those thoughts out of his head. He wanted to enjoy this moment. Watching Sorrow's chest rise slowly as she slept. She was beautiful. An angel almost. Finally, his own eyes closed and he fell asleep, knowing that nightmares would ail him no longer this night. For the first time in the longest while, he knew peace.

* * *

**EEK! My readers are getting bored! NOOOOOOO! Okay... Um... well then. I will try and make it more interesting. Don't worry, there will be something to look forward to in the next chapter. Please don't stop reading my story! :( I am really freaking out right now...**

**Oh... and I probably won't be posting a new chapter for 2 weeks. I have a friend that is coming to stay with me and it would be rude to spend time on the computer instead of with her since I never get to see her anymore. Sorry :P**


	22. Chapter 22: Everything You Hold Dear

Sorrow dragged her feet as she walked into the servant's chambers. Her face was flushed with heat after all day working in the garden. Thor's wedding was in two days, and already there were hundreds of new visitors in Asgard, there for the wedding. The grounds had to be spotless, and servants were needed more than ever. She hadn't had time to get breakfast that morning, or even a drink of water. Now she had missed supper as well because of extra chores. She felt weak and exhausted and didn't even want to bend down to take off her shoes. She just stared at her flats, wondering if she could bend down.

"Sorrow! You were late with your jobs! Here's a bucket and toothbrush! Go scrub that western hall by the library until it sparkles!" The Head Maid shouted angrily.

Sorrow felt like screaming. She could barely move her arms, much less scrub for another few hours. "Yes, ma'am." She replied weakly. She pushed herself off the bed and shuffled to the Head Maid who shoved a bucket and brush in her hands roughly before storming away. Sorrow dragged her feet through the halls, fighting the exhaustion that so wanted to take her over. She felt sick to the stomach and dehydrated. She knew it probably wasn't good that she had worked in the blistering heat, lifting heavy things and raking for hours without a single drop of water. But what could she do about it?

When she finally reached the appointed hall, she sank to her knees, pulled out the scrub brush and dipped it in the soapy water. She focused on making the brush go back and forth. Her vision became slightly clouded, her head spinning. Her mouth was dry and her lips chapped. She pushed all of her strength, which wasn't much, into scrubbing the floor. After a few hours, after her energy had all but left her stranded, she stood up. She nearly fell over and clutched at the wall for support.

"Sorrow? Are you alright?" The wall asked her.

Sorrow looked up to see that her wall wasn't a wall, but Loki. She blinked a couple times, squinting at the prince, trying to tell if he was real or if she was just tired. It was Loki. She was clinging to him to keep her balance. She shakily pushed off of him. "Yeah…" She said in a cracked voice. "Just fine…" She picked up the heavy bucket of water and started walking down the hall. Her head pounded and her body protested any further movement. She felt the strength in her legs give out slightly, making her stumble and lean against the wall. Sorrow checked and it was the wall this time.

"You don't look well…" Loki informed her.

Sorrow wearily met his gaze. The sounds around her started to slosh together, making the empty hallway sound like a maze of bees. She heard Loki trying to ask her something, but she couldn't hear him. She focused on standing, but she was too weak. She finally gave in. The floor started to look very close, but she felt someone catch her. She tried to see who it was, but couldn't. Her vision faded to black.

* * *

Loki walked out of his chambers and into the hall. He strode down the hall, confused and angry. He didn't know what had happened to Sorrow, but she wouldn't even wake up. "Well… if it isn't Laufeyson. I didn't believe the rumors of the Fallen Prince actually walking about the palace, but I guess they are true." Loki halted in his tracks. He slowly turned around to see the Captain of the Guard, Brandt.

"Hello, Brandt." Loki glared. "How is your brother?" Loki asked with a cruel smirk.

Brandt fumed with anger. Loki knew he had hit Brandt's weakness. Odin had sent guards after him in a small skirmish, and Loki had ended up killing Brandt's younger brother. "Listen well, Laufeyson…. I don't care if you are the Prince or not. I will get my revenge. I don't have to touch you to break you. Trust me when I say this… I will destroy what you hold most dear. You will pay for my brother's life." He spat.

Loki smirked. "You cannot touch Frigga or Thor or even Jane Foster. I have no possessions in which I am attached, and no one else I care about. Good luck finding something."

It was Brandt's turn to smirk. "Everyone has something. Though I cannot sew your lips together again, I can still do something else to break you. It is just a matter of time."

Loki resisted the urge to reach up and touch his lips. Anger and hate boiled to the surface, and he had to refrain from strangling the man. If he made one fowl move, he would be sent to the dungeons where Brandt would be able to torture him once more. When Loki had been brought back to Asgard, Thor had refused to punish him. The Captain of the Guard had gladly volunteered to get him ready for his parade through Asgard, meant to humiliate him. Loki remembered the hot irons pressed against his skin, the snake venom dripping into his eyes, and the needle as it pierced through his lips, sewing them shut. It hadn't been nearly as bad as Thanos' methods, but it had still hurt.

Loki hid his pain behind a wall and grinned. "Poor little Brandt. Has to make empty threats about things he can't do. Is it because you still remember as I drove a spear through your little brother's heart?" Loki cast an illusion, making himself Brandt's younger brother. Brandt's face contorted into fury. Loki then fell to his knees as he illusioned a spear going through his heart. Brandt bolted towards Loki, clearly ready to inflict pain on the Prince. Loki changed back to himself and side-stepped the Captain. "Now, now, Captain. Don't want to get in trouble for harming the Prince of Asgard." Loki said with a smirk.

Brandt's face was beet red, his breathing heavy. "I will destroy everything you hold dear, frost giant! No wonder Odin has no more use for you… Once you found out you were Laufey's son, he couldn't use you anymore." Brandt fumed.

Loki turned away from Brandt and started walking down the hall once more. "At least I have a father." Loki said, his smugness ringing clearly in his voice.

Brandt glared at the back of Loki's head. He would find something the prince loved dearly. And when he did, he would destroy it. Brandt continued in the opposite way of the Prince, striding angrily through the halls. He would find it, and he would break it.

* * *

Sorrow's eyes fluttered open. She laid there for a few minutes, staring at the ceiling. Finally, she pushed herself up so that she was now sitting. She took a few deep breaths, breathing in the scent of Loki's room. She rubbed her eyes, blinking a couple times afterward. She was in Loki's bed, alone in his bedchamber. How had she gotten here? She swung her legs out of bed and pulled on her flats that were on the floor. The last thing she remembered was scrubbing the floors outside the library. Then, the wall had turned into Loki, and then she had passed out… had Loki brought her here?

She stood up, losing her balance momentarily, she stumbled but caught herself. She went into Loki's main room and saw him in his chair. His arms were folded across his chest, a look of anger written plainly on his face. He glanced up at her as she walked past him. "Look who is finally awake." Loki said slightly playful, though he remained mostly solemn.

"How long was I… asleep?" Sorrow asked.

"It is rather early in the morning, but today is Thor's wedding day. You were asleep for nearly two days."

Sorrow's eyes shrank to the floor in shame. She could tell he was angry, and he was probably angry with her. "I am sorry for neglecting my duties." She said quietly.

She heard Loki stand up and walk over to her. Sorrow seemed to shrink. She almost expected to be hit or beaten. She felt guilty. She had left Loki to do things on his own, and she should be punished. She hadn't been rightfully punished for a long time, so perhaps Loki had gotten sick of it. "What happened?" Loki asked angrily.

Sorrow fidgeted nervously with her dress. She stuttered for an explanation. She didn't exactly know what had happened. She only knew that she had felt sick and collapsed. With Loki towering over her, she started to shake nervously. She felt her cheeks start to heat up. She flinched as she felt Loki's hand gently lifted her chin up so their eyes met. There was concern as well as anger in his eyes. "What happened? How did you get so sick?" Loki asked.

Sorrow wanted to look away from him, but their blue eyes were locked. "I worked in the sun for too long." She replied quietly.

Loki's anger vanished. "I thought someone had intentionally hurt you." He explained. "You would tell me if someone had?"

"Yes." Sorrow said, a little relieved. "So… you are not angry with me?" Sorrow asked uncertainly.

Loki looked absolutely confused. "Why would I be angry with you? What gave you that impression?"

"Well… you looked rather cross when you saw me…"

"I was only pondering something that happened a little while ago. It is nothing of importance." The anger in Loki's face returned for only a second before disappearing again.

"Oh…" Sorrow and Loki stood there in awkward silence for a few more minutes. A sudden thought struck Sorrow, making her frown in worry. If she had been asleep for nearly two days, the Head Maid would be furious. She would receive several lashings for sure.

"What is wrong?" Loki asked, studying her face.

"I will be in a lot of trouble. I have not reported to the Head Maid in two days, and she is not in a very good mood with all the work to do for Thor's wedding."

"I excused you. Told her you were doing several errands to help me prepare for Thor's wedding. To her, you have been working nonstop the last few days." Loki said with a grin.

Sorrow sighed in relief. "Thank you." She said with a smile. Sorrow shifted uncomfortably as Loki stared at her, a small smile playing on his lips. She felt a slight blush rise to her cheeks. She had no idea what he was staring at. She cocked an eyebrow in confusion. "What?"

Loki chuckled lightly. "Nothing. Come. We have much to do before Thor's wedding ceremony." Loki turned away from her and started walking towards his armor closet. Sorrow sighed and followed. Loki was confusing.

* * *

Loki walked out of his chambers. He left Sorrow to polish his armor, which would take about an hour. Meanwhile, he was going to return some books to the library. It was still early in the morning, the sun just barely beginning to turn the sky a soft blue hue. Loki stopped for just a few seconds to look at the view of Asgard.

He heard someone clear their throat behind him and a soft voice follow. "My prince… may I speak with you?" The woman asked.

Loki turned to look at the small woman. For a moment, he almost thought it was Sorrow. The woman had brown hair and pale skin the same color, with a strikingly similar small form. This caused him to feel suspicious. "Yes. What do you need?"

"I am trying to find someone who knows the slave girl Sorrow. I have heard she serves you. Do you know her well?" The woman asked.

"Depends on who is asking." Loki said carefully.

"Forgive me, my lord. I forgot to introduce myself. I am Elysa Cedricsdottir, Sorrow's mother."

Loki now knew why this woman and Sorrow looked so much alike. "Why would you want to know about Sorrow? I thought you cast her out." Loki said, a little coldly.

Elysa's eyes dropped to the floor, a slight blush glowing in her cheeks. Loki couldn't believe how similar they were. If it weren't for Elysa's brown eyes and healthier appearance, Loki would not be able to tell the difference between the two. "I am trying to amend that mistake. I need to know how she is. She will not talk to me if I tried, so I must rely on others for information. If you could at least tell me she is alright, I will leave."

Loki's anger softened. He could see Elysa's concern was genuine. Loki knew of Sorrow's story and how Sorrow had been born. Elysa must have been blinded by grief and acted rashly. Loki decided to give her a chance. "You do not have to leave. Sorrow is doing alright."

Elysa looked back up at Loki. "Could you… tell me more about her?" The small woman asked shyly.

Loki smiled, knowing Sorrow was one of the most complicated people he had ever met. "She is very… distanced. She doesn't like to show emotion. She is a very hard worker and endures pain rather well, considering how much she has had to go through. She forgives easily if you are sincere. She is generally a good influence. Very patient." Loki commented.

"You speak rather fondly of her, my lord." Elysa said with a small smile.

"And why should I not? She is an interesting person."

"I am trying to find a way to earn her forgiveness. I know what I did was cruel. She has no reason to forgive me, but I shall try my best." Elysa said.

"Tell me, Lady Elysa… do you have other children?" Loki didn't know why, but he wanted to know.

Elysa looked slightly confused. "Yes, my lord. I have a daughter named Yvette."

Loki pondered this. "And do you have a husband?"

"Yes, my lord. I am married to a very kind man. Lord Erick."

"Does Sorrow know this?" Loki asked.

"Well… no." Elysa replied quietly. "I do not believe she does. Why?"

"I was just wondering." Loki said with a polite smile.

"Thank you for informing me about Sorrow, my lord." Elysa said.

"You are very welcome."

She curtsied, and just like that, she was gone.

Loki stood there long after Elysa had left. He knew Lord Cedric. He had met the man once. He had talked about how proud he was of his daughter and her accomplishments. Loki hadn't paid much attention to the conversation, and now he wished he would have. He wanted to learn more about Lady Elysa. He snapped back to reality when he realized he had to hurry back to Sorrow to see if she was done with his armor. He walked quickly towards the library to return his books. What an interesting start to the day.

* * *

**SURPRISE! :D I have a lot of free time... So, I wrote this chapter. You are welcome. I don't know what to think about Loki and Elysa's conversation. Some of you may have guessed who Brandt was (*hint* end of chapter 2 if you don't remember). Lots of foreshadowing in this chapter. Anyways... THANKS FOR THE COMMENTS! I reached 100 like 2 days ago, so I am super happy! :) Keep on commenting! Tell me what you thought of this chapter. Lots of Loves :)**


	23. Chapter 23: I Said No

It was a beautiful summer day. The sun was high in the sky, the breeze carried the sweet scent of strawberries, and the sky was a beautiful blue. The perfect day for a wedding. Loki shifted uncomfortably as he was forced to stand by his brother and Jane. Thousands of people were lined up to congratulate the new couple. Thor took the stress of greeting most of them from Jane, who was a little on edge.

Loki greeted many of the people as well. The exact details of his little 'enslave Midgard' spree hadn't been released to the public, so most still considered him their prince. All they knew was he had fallen from the Bifrost after it had been destroyed and reappeared a while later a lot different. For this, Loki was a little grateful. Some, however, did refuse to even look at him with something more than a glare, which he didn't care about. There were a few mortals there as well. Jane's family and friends had come. None of them gave him pleasant looks.

Loki sighed as the day went on. He was thoroughly bored. He was sick of greeting people and wished this greeting business would soon end. He shifted from one foot to the other. "What is wrong, brother? You do not look happy." Thor said, a grin stretched on his face, most likely from all the attention.

"It is nothing, Thor." Loki said without looking at the man next to him.

"Lighten up! Enjoy the feast!" Thor said happily.

"You call greeting thousands of guests a feast?" Loki asked incredulously.

"The feast will begin soon, brother. There will be dancing, food, and mead!"

Loki tried not to be too sour from that point on. He didn't, after all, want to spoil Thor's overly enthusiastic mood. Hours later, it was almost evening. The feasting had begun, and soon the dancing would as well. Loki ached to slip away unnoticed, but he was still a prince. And now, women were vying for his attention because his brother was no longer available. He almost laughed at some of their attempts to flirt. He was not like his brother. "My Prince." A nobleman's daughter curtsied rather deeply. Here it goes again.

Loki looked her up and down. Black hair, brown eyes, fair skin. He looked away and ignored her from that point on. She tried again and again to talk to him, but he always made sure to end the conversation as quick as possible. Loki was starting to get irritated as the girl refused to leave. He considered snapping at her, telling her to leave him alone. But, it was not polite. Odin would be disappointed if he were to make the girl cry.

He was relieved when he saw Sorrow walking towards him, a serving tray in hand. She smiled in the quiet way she always did. Loki smiled quietly back. Sorrow got near to him. "Would you like an appetizer, my lord?" She asked.

Loki smirked. "I would love one." Sorrow lowered the tray and he got a small sandwich from it. He set it on his plate, which he hadn't eaten a morsel from, and turned back to Sorrow. The lady, whom he had learned was named Danira, huffed indignantly. "Be careful with that tray. It looks rather heavy." He teased. He knew it was a stupid thing to say, but he would do anything to talk to someone beside Danira.

"I'll manage, Loki." She said lightly.

Loki didn't mind the slip up in formality. He was disappointed when she turned and left to serve other people. Loki continued to watch her small form weaving expertly through the crowds. "That slave girl walks like a donkey." Danira said, followed by a small laugh. "How dare she speak so formally to a prince!"

Loki turned angrily to Danira, but he held his tongue. "It must have been a slip of the tongue."

Danira giggled, making Loki angrier. The music started and couples began to gather for a dance. "My prince, would you like to dance?"

"I apologize. I am not in the mood to dance tonight." Loki said, praying the girl would go away.

"Nonsense! You must celebrate your brother's wedding." She said happily.

Loki let out a long sigh. He reluctantly stood up. Maybe the girl would go away after a dance. If not, he had an invisibility spell calling his name. He offered a hand to the girl, who in turned blushed deeply. Loki refrained from rolling his eyes. When had he become such a pushover? The dance started and Loki did anything to keep from looking at the girl, who was a bit too close to his person.

"You are a wonderful dancer, my lord." Danira complimented him.

"You are as well." Loki commented distractedly.

Danira blushed once more. "Thank you, my prince. How has your evening been?"

Loki hated conversations. "Good." He replied simply.

"Are you jealous of your brother? You can talk to me about if you need to." The girl said with a huge smile.

Loki glared at the girl, slightly shocked. "No. I am happy for my brother." He hissed.

"Oh... I'm sorry. I just thought you wanted the throne."

Loki hoped she was just a throne grabber. Then he could turn her away. "No. I never wanted the throne." He snapped. Loki sighed as she continued asking him rather awkward questions. He forced a smile on his face and laughed at a few of her jests. He needed to get out of the situation.

* * *

Sorrow watched from the wall as Loki danced with a woman. They were staring into each other's eyes, clearly enjoying the dance. The woman laughed and blushed as Loki talked to her. Sorrow frowned. She felt something she had never felt before. Was it jealousy? Did she care that Loki was dancing with the woman? That he was enjoying himself? Sorrow sighed, feeling an empty feeling in her heart. She watched as Loki expertly twirled the woman around. Sorrow turned away from the couple. She continued walking around until her tray was empty. She decided to go back to the wall once more. The guests were at the point where they wanted no more food. She watched as the dance ended and Loki kissed the woman's hand. The woman giggled and blushed.

The dancers dispersed into the crowd, while more couples started getting ready for another dance. Sorrow walked through the crowd towards the kitchen to put her empty tray away. She felt her foot catch on something, and before she knew it, she was on the floor, her tray clattering down with her. The woman who had been dancing with Loki towered over her. "Foolish scum! Watch where you are walking!" She screeched indignantly.

Sorrow felt her face heat up. She scrambled to her feet, muttering an apology. The woman backhanded Sorrow across the face, making her stumble back. Sorrow stood there in shock. She hadn't done anything wrong. The woman had tripped her, and then slapped her. Sorrow fought the urge to react. She couldn't. It would get her in more trouble. "I will not accept your apology unless you do something for me!" The woman hissed angrily.

"What would you have me do?" Sorrow asked.

The woman slapped Sorrow again. "Don't talk back to me! I didn't give you permission to speak!" The woman said angrily. Sorrow clamped her lips shut. "I want you to spill a jug of mead on Princess Jane's white dress." The woman said with an evil smirk.

Sorrow looked up defiantly, meeting the woman's cold brown eyes. "No."

"Excuse me?! What did you just say?!" The woman asked angrily.

"I. Said. No." Sorrow said darkly.

The woman backhanded Sorrow across the face once more. Sorrow stumbled back from the force. "Listen to me, slave! I could have you flogged! You will obey me!"

"You are not my master." Sorrow said with a smug look on her face.

"Everyone is you master, whore! You are a lowlife, filthy, scum! If you do not obey me right now… I'll have you hung!" The woman slapped Sorrow again, this time Sorrow fell to the floor.

"What is going on here?" Loki's voice cut in.

Sorrow felt relieved.

"This slave filth won't obey me! She tripped me and now she refuses to do me a favor! She needs a flogging!"

"And what is it you asked her to do?" Loki asked skeptically.

"I… asked her to get me a sandwich!"

"No, she didn't." Sorrow spoke up, still kneeling on the floor. "She asked me to spill mead on Princess Jane's white dress." Sorrow said quietly. Sorrow had never in her life talked back to those above her, besides Loki. The side of her face stung, and was most likely red, throbbing slightly.

"I did not! This slave is a liar!" She said indignantly. She backhanded Sorrow across the face once more.

Sorrow didn't know why this woman slapped so much. Sorrow pressed a hand to the side of her face to stop the throbbing. The woman had a strong swing. "I suggest you stop hitting Sorrow." Loki said darkly.

"What do you mean?! She is being disobedient! She deserves a good reminder of her place!"

Loki held a hand out and Sorrow took it. Loki helped Sorrow to her feet. The music for the next dance started. "My lady, would you dance with me?" Loki asked.

"Yes!" The woman said ecstatically.

"I wasn't talking to you." Loki said dryly.

Sorrow's eyes widened in surprise. "Loki… I… I'm not a noble… I'm not dressed for dancing…" She stuttered.

"Yes you are." Loki said with a mischievous grin.

Sorrow looked down at what had been her green serving dress. She was now wearing a dark green dress that flowed down to the feet and fit comfortably against her body. The dress had sleeves that went to her elbows, covering most of her scars. The v neckline went a little past her collarbone, covering her scars there. The dress was accented with bits of gold, and on her wrists were golden bracelets. She was also wearing golden sandals. Her hair was braided and resting on one shoulder. "Loki… What…?" She asked, taken aback.

"Would you dance with me, Sorrow?" Loki asked.

"Of course." Sorrow said, a light blush on her cheeks.

The woman stood there, her mouth agape. "Do close your mouth, Danira. You'll catch flies." Loki said with a grin as they left the snobby lady standing there, blushing in embarrassment.

The music was slow and majestic. Loki's hands settled on her waist, her hands on his shoulders. She danced without thinking about it, having practiced with Loki for at least three months. They stared into each other's eyes, small smiles on each of their faces. "You look stunning, Sorrow." Loki said softly.

Sorrow felt her cheeks burn with a blush. "Thanks to you."

"Even if I hadn't changed your outfit, you would have still been just as beautiful."

Sorrow was at a loss for words. "Do you have to use your silver tongue to flatter me so?" Sorrow asked.

Loki chuckled. "What is it that you once told me? It is not flattery, but the truth. You look like a Queen." Sorrow's smile brightened and Loki gazed at her. Loki pulled her a little closer as they continued dancing.

* * *

Odin watched his son dance. The Fallen Prince was smiling, glowing even, with happiness. Odin's heart twisted as he saw his son's happiness. He hadn't seen Loki so happy in so many years. "Who is that woman Loki is dancing with?" Odin asked Frigga.

Frigga broke away from a conversation she had been engrossed in. "What did you ask?" She asked gently.

"Who is that woman dancing with our son?" Odin asked again.

"Loki?"

"Yes."

Frigga searched the dancers and when she finally spotted them, a huge smile rose on her face. "That is Sorrow. She is the daughter of Elysa Cedricsdottir." Frigga said.

"Cedricsdottir… I did not know she had another daughter."

"Neither did I. I had tea with them. They didn't seem to enjoy each other's company very much. Family issues, maybe?" Frigga said, staring longingly at her son. Loki bent down and whispered something into Sorrow's ear. Sorrow blushed and looked away, Loki smiling.

The faintest smile grew on Odin's face. "I do not see the rage he once carried. Perhaps… there is hope for our son after all."

* * *

Brandt watched the 'prince' dancing with the slave girl he had seen often at Loki' side. Brandt hadn't given the girl a second thought, until now. They were both smiling and blushing. It was cute, really. Brandt remembered the slave girl. He had been drunk, but he still remembered her from a year or two ago. He had promised her his attentions. And his attentions she would have. In the best way he could think of. He would shatter the girl's mind and break the poor prince's heart. He would make the girl suffer. Brandt turned on his heel and walked away. Loki was going to pay for his brother's death. And this… this was perfect.

* * *

**Ta-da! There ya go peeps! Another chapter :) Thank you for all the comments and support! Lots of Loves - Small Black Kitten**


	24. Chapter 24: What Did I Do?

Loki walked slowly beside Sorrow. The dry air blew gently past them. The trees swayed softly in the breeze, dropping more gold and red leaves. Flowers were withering, others were blooming. The sun was shining brightly down on the garden, causing the falling leaves to glow as they caught the sunlight. There was a bird here or there, the bees having all but deserted the garden. It was warm enough that one wouldn't need a jacket, but a slight chill still crept through the air. A perfect Autumn day.

Loki looked at Sorrow. Her deep blue eyes were scanning the garden. She was wearing her usual green cleaning dress, which was rather worn out now. A silver necklace hung around her neck, containing a sapphire and emerald. Her hair was loose, falling a little past her shoulders, brown and wavy. The sun lit up her hair, making her brown hair cast a slightly golden hue. Loki smiled as she glanced at him.

"What?" She asked, looking behind her to see if he was staring at something else.

"Nothing, darling. Just admiring the view." He said with a grin.

"The garden is beautiful this time of year." Sorrow commented, her gaze returning to their surroundings.

"Simply stunning." Loki said quietly, still watching Sorrow.

They continued to walk through the garden. The golden sun gradually sank lower, nearing the horizon. Loki spotted an Autumn Crocus, remembering it was Sorrow's favorite flower. Loki bent down and picked one of the purple flowers. He cast a preservation spell on it so that it wouldn't wither and die. He presented it to Sorrow. Sorrow smiled and accepted the flower. "You remembered." She said, her smile growing.

"Of course, darling. Just don't eat it. It's a poisonous plant." Loki jested.

"I generally don't eat flowers." Sorrow said, a playful look on her face.

They walked in silence once more. Loki sat on one of the stone benches and Sorrow followed, sitting next to him. They watched as the sun set the sky on fire, making the sky rich orange and pink colors. Loki looked down at Sorrow's hands where she held the flower. It rested softly in her lap, gently held by her slim hands. Loki's eyes shifted back to the setting sun. He felt Sorrow lean her head against his arm, so Loki put that arm around her, bringing her into his chest. They sat there until the sun had almost disappeared completely.

The stars began to come out, twinkling softly. Sorrow gazed up at the stars, remembering the book she had been reading. She hadn't finished it, for it had disappeared. Loki had no idea where it was either, so she remained slightly disappointed at not being able to finish the story.

She heard Loki sigh next to her. "We should probably go inside. It is getting late."

Sorrow nodded in agreement and they both stood up. Loki offered her his arm, and Sorrow slipped her arm through his. They walked quietly back to the palace. Sorrow enjoyed moments like these. Quiet and peaceful, not a care in the world. Just enjoying the moment. They stopped in front of Loki's chamber door. Loki took her hand and placed a kiss on her knuckles. "Good night, Sorrow." He almost whispered.

Sorrow blushed lightly and smiled. "Good night, Loki."

But Loki held her hand, his eyes softly gazing into hers. He brushed her hair behind her ear, and she felt as though her heart could be heard beating across the palace. The hall was dark, stars shining through the window near them. Diamonds that were watching, waiting. He used his thumb to tip her chin up, his eyes flicking to her lips, slowly leaning down. She could have pulled away. She could have slipped away into the darkness of the hall and pretended this had never happened.

But she was rooted in place.

So she refused to meet his gaze, fearing that she was dreaming, or that this was some sort of trick. Her heart was pounding against her rib cage, fluttering. And she felt his lips touch hers, softly, her breath catching in her throat. She found his eyes and they were closed. Her mind went blank, and she didn't know what to do. Her arms hanging limp at her sides slowly came up to rest on Loki's chest, and she could feel his heart beating as hard as hers through his shirt.

And then it was over. Loki slowly pulled away, his thumb running over her cheek, cool on her flushed skin.

"You are beautiful when you blush." He whispered. "Good night, Sorrow." His hand slowly left her face and he disappeared into his rooms. Sorrow could have sworn she saw his own face heated as well.

For a long time, she could only stand there, her fingers touching her lips, trying desperately to remember exactly what it had felt like. How quick it had been, how slow it had seemed. Her cheeks were stained with the color of a rose, and she couldn't move.

Eventually, her drugged mind forced her to remember she needed to sleep tonight and she started walking. She walked almost dreamily through the halls. How did a simple kiss have such an effect on her?

She took a shortcut through the guest chamber halls, which were now completely empty. It was silent and slightly dark, a soft glow coming from the occasional torch on the wall. She stared at the flower in her hand, admiring the soft purple color. That's when someone stepped in front of her, blocking her way. Sorrow gasped, her heart pounding, dropping the flower. The man had scared her. She met his eyes. He seemed familiar. She had seen him from somewhere, but she couldn't place it.

"Well hello, slave girl." The man said with a twisted grin on his face.

Sorrow swallowed nervously, not sure what to do. "My lord? Is there something I can do for you?" She asked quietly.

"So shy. How did he manage to get you? Flattery?" The man asked.

"What do you mean?" She had a bad feeling about this man.

"The Prince of course. You two are just so happy together. Too happy." The man said, his twisted grin dropping into an evil glare.

"I don't know what you mean." Sorrow said, swallowing nervously.

The man grabbed Sorrow roughly by the arm and pushed her until her back hit the wall painfully. She whimpered in fright. The man leaned forward and whispered into her ear. "Don't you remember me? I promised you my affections only a few years ago." His breath tickled her ear.

Sorrow's heart pounded heavily in her rib cage. "I don't remember you." She whispered urgently.

"You should. Look closer." The man said.

Sorrow looked up at the man with frightened eyes. It was the guard who had promised her "Next time." Sorrow tried to get away from him, but he slammed her back into the wall. "Guess what? Next time is here." He whispered. "And by the time I am done with you, your so-called prince will hate you, despise you even. He will reject you." He spat.

Sorrow felt on the verge of tears. "He would never do that." She said defiantly.

"Wouldn't he? He has had lovers before you. What do you think happened to the Lady Sigyn?"

Sorrow glared at him. "She had to go back to Vanaheim."

The guard chuckled coldly, sending more shivers down Sorrow's spine. "He got bored of her. When he learned she was not pure, he sent her away."

Sorrow struggled to get away from the man, but he held her tightly. "Let me go!" Sorrow screamed.

"Oh, I will. In a few hours maybe." He dragged her roughly into a dark guest room, shutting the door behind him. Sorrow started to panic. She had no way of getting away from the man, no way of being rescued. The guard pushed her onto the bed, forcing her down. Sorrow tried to get away, but she couldn't. He was too strong, too heavy. "You are worthless, slave. After this, the prince will realize that. You are better off dead." He growled into her ear. Sorrow pleaded for the man to stop, but he didn't hear her.

* * *

Sorrow shivered. She was clearly exposed. Naked. Cold. She lay there emotionless, staring ahead of her, not really caring. The only thing she truly had… was gone. She was impure. Tarnished. Broken.

Sorrow looked over at the guard who was staring at her, cold eyes burning into her. "That's right. Run little girl." He whispered menacingly. "But don't run back to your little prince. He will never forgive you."

Sorrow hurriedly tumbled off the bed. She slipped her clothes back on and ran. She could hear the guard laughing at her. Mocking. Triumphant. She ran out of the guest chamber and down the hall. She ran through the dark halls, not caring where she was going. She ran for the nearest door she could find, and ran into a cleaning closet. She shut the door behind her, leaned against the nearest wall and slid down, hugging her knees.

She sat there for a long while, just staring. She stared into the darkness of the closet. She was impure. She was impure. She was impure. That was the only thing she could think. Finally, her jaw started to quiver. She could feel tears burning her eyes. Tears she had not let escape since her mother had sold her to the slavers finally fell. A warm trickle ran down her cheeks. First it was one tear, then two, then three. Soon, she was sobbing into her knees. She was impure. She was tarnished. She was dirty. And Loki would hate her.

She sobbed until her tears could flow no more. The only person she had would hate her. Sorrow felt a headache start to pound in her head, her heart ached, and her body quivered. She could still feel the guard's rough hands. She cried out in anger, rage, throwing a glass bottle that was right next to her at the wall. The glass jar shattered and dropped to the floor.

This reminded Sorrow of the necklace around her neck. She tore it off, staring at the gleaming gems that were forced to stay in the same space. And she threw it at the wall. The fragile necklace shattered against the wall, same as the jar. The precious gems rolled towards her. Sorrow stared at the destroyed necklace. She buried her head in her hands once more and continued to sob. The guard was right. She was better off dead.

* * *

Loki sat in his chair, waiting for Sorrow to come through the door. Any minute now. He waited, glancing at the door occasionally when he heard a sound from the other side. She didn't come. An hour passed. Maybe she was just late? Perhaps she had slept in again. Two hours passed. Perhaps she was just doing some chores. After three hours of waiting, Loki finally grew a little worried. Sorrow was never this late. She would have told him if she had extra chores. Loki stood up, ready to go search for her, when the door opened.

Loki thought it was Sorrow for a second, but it wasn't. It was a different girl. Loki looked at her, confused. Had she gotten lost? "My lord." She said, curtseying. Her eyes were cast to the floor.

"Are you lost?" He asked, a little irritated.

"No, my lord. I am Amber, your new chambermaid." She said shyly.

"Where is Sorrow?!" Loki snapped.

"Sorrow has refused to serve you, my lord." She replied shakily.

"What do you mean?" Loki growled. "What. Happened?!"

"S-she begged not to serve you anymore. When the Head Maid told her to go, she absolutely refused. She wouldn't move, so she got a punishment. She's now doing other chores." Amber explained, clearly frightened.

Loki slowly sat back down in his chair. The reality of his situation hit him. Sorrow refused to serve him. She had begged. Sorrow never begged. Had he gone too far last night with a simple kiss?

Loki quickly stood up, pushing the hurt and anger away. He had to find out what the deal was. Maybe Sorrow was dehydrated again and was being delusional. He strode out of the room, striding through the halls. He searched for Sorrow and finally found her. She was on her knees, her hair disheveled and messy, covering her face like a curtain. Her back was soaked in blood from a fresh whipping.

Loki calmly approached her. "Sorrow… are you alright?" He asked her. Sorrow refused to meet his gaze. She refused to even speak. Loki knelt down next to her. She scooted a little ways away from him. "Sorrow? Speak to me. Tell me what is wrong."

Sorrow refused to meet his gaze, but she finally spoke. "Nothing, my lord. I am fine." She said in a cracked voice.

Loki was slightly stunned for a moment. Had she just called him 'my lord'? "You are not fine. Why did you refuse to see me? Are you well?" Loki persisted.

Sorrow did not answer.

"Sorrow?" Loki asked.

Sorrow remained silent.

Loki reached out to tip her chin up but she jerked away. Loki felt his patience edging away. "Is it because of last night? Did I go too far?"

She still did not answer.

"Please. Answer me. I need to know."

She shook her head.

"I will do nothing of the sort again if it cause you this much pain. Tell me what I have done to hurt you." Loki pleaded

Sorrow finally met his gaze. Her eyes were red from crying, tears streaming down her face. Her skin was blotchy, her eyes an itchy red, the deep blue focusing on him. Sorrow never cried. This shocked him. Not even when a whip had cracked across her back, or a bully pushing her to the floor, or even his own nasty comments had ever made a single tear hint at falling. "Leave me alone!" She nearly screamed. She looked back down at the floor, her hair falling back into her face.

Loki's eyes widened in shock. Sorrow had just… yelled, no… screamed at him. "What did I do?" Loki asked. He could hear his heart pounding in his chest.

Sorrow was silent once more.

Loki clenched his fist in anger and hurt. "What did I do?!" He shouted angrily.

He saw Sorrow flinch, but she still did not answer or look at him.

"Answer me, SLAVE!" Loki snarled.

Sorrow looked back up at him. A deep pain grew in her eyes, rooting itself in her heart. He could see it growing and choking her. She shook her head and looked back down at the floor, more tears falling down her face. "I never want to see you again. I hate you." She said quietly.

Loki stood up, a strange feeling consuming his mind. One he hadn't felt in a long time. A strong fire of fury that burnt in his chest. He fled to his chambers.

He stood in the middle of the room, trying to hold back his anger. His fists were clenched tightly, knuckles turning white. His jaw was locked, his breathing heavy. He began to shake with rage. He had thought Sorrow was different. That she wouldn't reject him. And all this time she had been fooling him. He had planned on breaking her in the beginning, but now she had broken him. A simple kiss was all it had taken to shatter the delusion of happiness.

He let out a cry of pure rage and released a pulse of magic, which ripped through his room, tearing it apart. Furniture slammed against the walls, his chair tipped over, his books flew everywhere. The chair Sorrow had once sat in stood upright still. Loki used his magic and suddenly the chair burst into green flames, casting an eerie light across the room. Loki stood in front of the burning chair, staring into the flames that licked the once smooth wood.

Sorrow was just like Odin. She had played him and then thrown him away once she was bored. She had been an illusion. Something to distract him from his rage. Who knew? Maybe she had been sent by his so called family. Loki looked down and saw his skin was now dark blue. Ridges ran along his arms. He was Jotun. He was the Fallen Prince. The rejected son. He was a monster.

* * *

***Hides behind computer* I'm sorry... so, so sorry... But it had to happen for the ending I have planned.**


	25. Chapter 25: Not A Queen

Sorrow curled up into a ball on her mattress. It was hard to sleep. She would often times wake up drenched in cold sweat, screaming. The other slave girls had begun ignoring her. At first they had been annoyed and even angry, but now they just tuned her out and went back to sleep. Sorrow tried to keep her sobbing under control, but she couldn't. It came in waves that washed over her, forcing her to cry. She hated herself. She hated how weak, how worthless she really was. Her whole life she had thought she actually amounted to something, but now she realized the guard was right. She didn't even deserve to live. She was just a foolish, puny slave girl who nobody would ever care for.

Sorrow's brown hair fell farther into her face, blocking out the sky outside the window. The stars seemed to be mocking her, showing her that things could indeed get worse. A few years ago, she had asked fate if anything could get worse. She should have held her tongue. Fate seemed to love pulling strings in her life. Especially now that Loki hated her. She was sure he hated her. He had called her slave once more, as if she really was nothing but a mere trinket to him. At least now her name suited her. For one brief moment in life she had been happy. Loki had made her happy. But now she could never see him again, and her life was filled with sadness, with sorrow. She felt ashamed of herself. She felt exposed and tarnished. If Loki found out, he would never lay his eyes on her again, and that, she thought, would be worse than hate.

Sorrow pulled the green blanket Loki had given her tightly over her shoulder, blocking out the cold from the oncoming winter. As much as she wanted to never look at the things the prince had gifted to her, she couldn't bear to send them away. She held the Queen piece in her hand, carefully turning it over, feeling the polished surface. Loki had called her a Queen once. She thought about how ironic she was. Wallowing in self-pity, tears always streaming down her face. She was the epitome of pathetic. Not a Queen.

She didn't bother to bandage her cut up back. The wounds were a week and a half old, but still stung freshly with each new movement. She didn't care anymore. She didn't care if she was whipped or beaten or starved. It was better if her life ended quickly, wasn't it? Sorrow shivered at this thought, pushing it far back into her mind.

She shifted, turning over onto her back, ignoring the pulsing pain. She stared at the plain brick ceiling. Ceilings were interesting. It was the first thing she saw waking up each morning and the last thing she saw each night. She had closed her eyes to this view thousands of times, drifting off to sleep after a hard day's work. But tonight, she just stared at it. Studying each line, each crevasse, each chip and stain. Even after hours of staring at the same spot, her eyes burning, she still couldn't sleep. She didn't want to think about anything. She didn't want to wake up in cold sweat once more after a dream of the guard's rough hands on her.

She looked on, emotionless. The sky started to light up, turning a lighter blue, signaling dawn's approach. She sat up in bed and got ready for the day. She didn't care what early hour it was. She walked out of the room, other slave girls stirring slightly at the noise coming from Sorrow's exit.

Sorrow continued walking down the halls. She focused on placing one foot in front of the other. She didn't want to look up. If she looked up, she could accidentally meet someone's eyes and get another punishment. She was still working on her extra chores given to her for refusing to work for the prince. She got her chore list, skipping breakfast. She didn't feel like eating. She hadn't really eaten anything since… that night. Her body was wasting away. She became weaker and frailer than she had ever been.

She still had the chess piece in her hand. Her hand refused to let go of it, as if it had a mind of its own. She ran her thumb over it again and again as the day wore on. She was glad it was marble, otherwise it would have started to wear. All the chess piece did was remind her of what she had. What had slipped through her fingers. The happiness Loki had given her, which was now a painful ache in her chest. But she kept the piece in her slim fingers. Maybe it was because it gave her hope. Or maybe it was because she was a stupid slave girl who thought she could have that life again.

* * *

Loki watched quietly as Sorrow did her chores. She looked extremely pale. Her back still drenched in blood, her movements strained, her breaths coming out in weak panting. He almost enjoyed watching her in pain. Almost. Part of him still thought it odd what she had done. It didn't make sense or feel right. Still, he refused to acknowledge the oddity of the situation. His mind was set to make her pay for the betrayal. He snapped his finger and the hall she had recently scrubbed clean was made dirty once more, right as the Head Maid walked in.

"You call this clean?!" She screamed at Sorrow, who was surveying the hall with an unfeeling look.

Loki smirked.

"Answer me, slave!" The Head Maid demanded angrily.

Loki winced at these words. He had used the exact same phrase on their last encounter. The broken look on her face flashed in his mind.

Sorrow's eyes sank to the floor in shame. "No, ma'am." She said quietly.

The Head Maid backhanded Sorrow across the face with such force Sorrow fell to the ground. Loki fought the annoying urge to go and help Sorrow. That's when Loki saw the Queen piece in her hand. The black, marble chess piece he had given her. Loki glared at it. She was mocking him.

"No meals for the rest of the week! You're slacking too much! Keep up this pace and I'll have you flogged till you can't move! We have a schedule to keep!" The Head Maid said angrily before storming off.

Loki watched Sorrow with a twisted feeling in his heart. Punishing her didn't give him any satisfaction. It only made him more on edge. The small slave girl still had a place in his cold heart. Yet the small slave girl did not react. She just sat there for a moment more. She looked around for something and finally spotted the chess piece, picking it up. Tears welled up in her eyes as she looked at it. She slipped it into her apron pocket and pushed herself off the floor, starting to clean the hallway once more.

Loki looked on in confusion. Why did she even carry the thing with her? A guard walked down the hall. When Sorrow saw him she jumped in surprised, a small scream escaping her lips. The guard looked at her in confusion before slowly walking away. Sorrow fell to the floor, sobbing into her hands. Loki had seen enough of her for one day. He was starting to feel less hostile towards her already. What made him angrier than ever was the fact that he wanted to go comfort her, to help her up and ask her what the matter was. He still cared for the Sorrow. He finally turned on his heel and stormed away furiously.

"Poor Laufeyson. He's not too happy. What's the matter? Your little pet won't sit on your lap?" Loki tried to ignore Brandt's snide comment. He walked past the Captain of the Guard. "What's the matter, frost giant? Don't want to talk to your old friend?" He taunted.

Loki stopped in his tracks. His hands clenched into fists. His fuse was rather short lately. He turned and punched Brandt in the face with all the force he could muster. Brandt stumbled back in shock. He rubbed his jaw where a red smudge was already turning into a bruise. Loki shoved Brandt roughly against the wall, twisting his arm painfully, his other arm was pressing against Brandt's throat. Brandt started choking. Loki was enjoying this. He wanted the man to die, right there. Brandt started turning a worrying shade of red, when Loki was roughly yanked back.

"Loki, enough!" Thor shouted.

Loki snarled like some sort of animal, angrily ripping himself from Thor's grip. "Leave me alone, Thor!"

Thor looked slightly taken aback by Loki's anger. "What is wrong, brother? What did the Captain do to anger you so?" Thor asked calmly.

Loki's eyes darted between the smug Brandt and Thor. His eyes narrowed in contemplation. He said nothing.

"Father will not be pleased, Loki."

"He's not my father!" Loki yelled angrily. With that, Loki pushed past Thor, continuing down the hallway. "And you're not my brother." Loki muttered quietly to himself. Because he was just a monster. Someone who didn't belong anywhere. He didn't have a family. Odin was not his father and Frigga was not his mother, and Thor was not his brother. And Sorrow was not his… his what? What had she been? A frown tugged at the corners of his mouth. A friend? A lover? A simple slave? Loki sighed. He felt guilty for what he had done to her in the hallway. And the way she had jumped when the guard had walked past. It was all too suspicious. Something was going on here, something that involved Brandt.

* * *

Sorrow's heart raced. Though the guard who had recently passed her hadn't been the one to dishonor her, he had still scared her. A while later, she stood up, feeling weak in the knees. She reached into her apron pocket and pulled out the chess piece, holding it firmly. She continued scrubbing the floors.

"Sorrow?" She heard a female voice asked.

Sorrow sighed. She didn't know who it was this time, but people talking to her today was getting old. She looked up at the woman in front of her. It was her mother. Her mother was studying her, slightly disturbed by the state of her daughter. "What?" Sorrow asked coldly.

"What happened to you?" Her mother asked.

Sorrow rolled her eyes and continued scrubbing the floor. "It's called a whip. I don't have time to speak right now. I have chores to do." Sorrow said stubbornly.

"No you don't." Her mother said.

Sorrow looked up at her mother, confused. Her mother was smiling warmly. "What?" Sorrow asked, unsure of her mother's intentions.

"I adopted you back into the family. I apologize for taking so long." Her mother said.

It took a moment for the words to sink into Sorrow's head. "So… you want me back?" Sorrow asked.

"Yes. If you will come with me. I know I made you a slave, and I have no right to ask for your apology, but I beg you to come with me." The woman in front of her pleaded.

Sorrow stood up. If she went with her mother, she wouldn't have to face the guard again. She would be free. She wouldn't have to deal with lashings or skipped meals. But at the same time, she would never see Loki again. Sorrow almost forgot that Loki hated her. Her mother watched her with wide, anticipating eyes. Sorrow nodded quietly. Her mother looked happy and excited. "Do you need to get anything?" Her mother asked.

Sorrow only had the stuff Loki had given her. She would feel like a thief if she took the stuff with her. She would only keep the chess piece. "No." Sorrow said simply.

Sorrow was lead out of the palace and put into a carriage where a girl was waiting. The girl could be no more than twelve. The girl looked like an exact replica of herself, with brown hair and blue eyes. Her skin was an olive color, though, and she still had an innocent youthfulness about her. "I finally get to meet you! Mom said I had an older sis, but I didn't really believe her! You look just like me and mom! We could be triplets! I was sort of worried you wouldn't come... I am so glad you did! I have an older sister!" The girl bounced up and down excitedly in her seat.

"Yvette! Calm yourself!" Elysa scolded.

Sorrow studied the girl. Yvette? She had a sister? Well… half-sister. "What's your name?" The girl asked, staring at Sorrow with pure joy. This was going to be a long ride.

* * *

**Okay... Long weekend. It was my birthday (turned 15 whoop whoop) this weekend and Independence Day here in America, so I didn't even have time to sit at my computer, and when I did, I didn't know what to right. A lot of you are really mad at me... I'm sorry. You guys are kinda making it hard to write with all the death threats ;) Jk... This story will have a great, amazing, spectacular ending. Please don't freak out on me for the not very interesting chapter. Hope ya had fun reading! PLEASE COMMENT! I hit 20,000 views on all of my chapters combined (that's pretty cool right?), and I have just over a thousand people reading my story but less than 100 followers and favorites... how does that work? :D *hint- please favorite and follow* Maybe my story isn't good enough to favorite or follow... not sure yet. :P Thanks for the support and death threats! :D **


	26. Chapter 26: Such A Shame

"I can dress myself." Sorrow said flatly.

"Now, now. None of that nonsense, milady." The maid told her.

"I have dressed myself my whole life. Why should that change now?" Sorrow challenged stubbornly.

The maid sighed. "This is my job. You are a nobleman's daughter and I am your maid. Please my lady! Let me do my job!"

Sorrow looked the young maid up and down. She could be no older than herself. The girl had pale orange hair pulled into braids that rested on her shoulders. She was a little shorter than Sorrow and had a freckle covered face, pale skin, and green eyes. Sorrow sighed. She nodded her head and the maid continued to undo the back of Sorrow's slave dress. The maid gasped in horror as she beheld Sorrow's scarred back with still-healing wounds.

"Milady… what… where…?" The maid stuttered.

Sorrow looked at the floor. "It's called slavery. Where do you think I've been? Frolicking in the meadow for the past few centuries?" Sorrow snapped. She was in a rather sour mood.

"I-I'm sorry… I didn't mean to upset you…" The girl stuttered. The girl was still staring at Sorrow's back, completely shocked. "What cruel person would do this?" The maid muttered to herself.

"Others were born lucky… slaves were lucky to be born. Nobody cares if it's cruel." Sorrow whispered in response. It's what she had been told her whole life. She was lucky to be born. The room was completely silent as the maid continued undressing Sorrow and fitted her into a dress.

"My… your ribs show right through. We'll have to fatten you up a bit." The maid said, trying to lighten the dark mood in the room. Sorrow didn't respond as the maid hastily left the room to get Sorrow a much smaller dress. Sorrow stood there in a borrowed dress, which was too big, while the maid got her a new one.

Left alone in the room with only her thoughts, Sorrow began to get slightly jumpy. She had been alone when… he… had gotten her. She didn't like the quiet she had once enjoyed. Her eyes darted around the room, searching for any silhouettes lurking in the corners. Her heart pounded in a mad panic, remembering what he had done to her. Her hands clenched into fists, knuckles turning white. Her body tensed, her senses scrambled. She felt like she was mad, paranoid even. What if he had followed her? What if he came for her again? What if he told Loki? What if-

Sorrow felt a hand on her shoulder and she screamed, jumping in surprise. Her blue eyes wide, a bead of sweat running down her face, she pressed herself up against the wall, her hands in front of her face, trying to protect herself. She started sobbing, begging the person not to hurt her, to stay away. She shook violently with fright. "My lady!" Someone shouted. "Are you alright? Did I scare you? Oh! I'll get in so much trouble!" The maid panicked. Sorrow took several deep breathes before standing up. "You're white as a ghost, you are… What happened? Do you want to talk about it?" The maid asked.

Sorrow shook her head fiercely, still terrified. 'That's right… run little girl. But don't run back to your prince. He will never forgive you.' Sorrow couldn't tell anyone. She couldn't. If Loki found out… If Loki knew… Then what? He already hated her. "No… it was nothing. You just… startled me is all." Sorrow said as calmly as she could. The maid gave her a look that showed she wasn't buying it, but started fitting Sorrow's new dress onto her body.

After Sorrow was shown to her new room, fitted with several new dresses, bathed and covered in rich smelling oils, hair done into a braid that went over one shoulder, and showered in jewelry, it was time for dinner. She would soon meet her new father and get reacquainted with her grandfather. Lord Cedric had always hated her. He had shunned her and sometimes hit her when she was younger. At least he had shown his hate for her. Elysa had left Sorrow guessing, wondering why her mother refused to even glance her way.

Sorrow's face betrayed no emotion. She walked evenly, back straight, eyes forward. She tried to put a smile on her face, but her lips stayed pressed into a firm line, her blue eyes cold. As she entered the room, her "family" was waiting for her. She was seated. All eyes were on her, all eyes judging. Sorrow ignored them. She sat there, staring into space, waiting for them to get used to her presence.

"Well… you sure have grown." Cedric commented.

Sorrow met the man's dark brown eyes, but she didn't say anything.

"Finally learned to hold your tongue as well… At least that's an improvement. How was your little vacation?" Cedric asked with a small smile, evil in Sorrow's eyes.

Sorrow just stared into the old man's eyes. Her eyes narrowed darkly. Her deep blue's penetrating his browns. She saw him shift uncomfortably. "I may have learned to hold my tongue, but you sure haven't. At least I was put to work while you sat here getting fat." Sorrow said blankly, still showing no emotion.

Cedric was turning red with anger. "Now see here young girl! You are a guest in this home! I can send you away just as fast as we brought you back! I suggest you learn to speak kindly to your elders."

"Yes, my lord. Would you like me to get you anything?" Sorrow asked in her humble serving voice. "A cup of tea, perhaps? Maybe something to let out all that hot air in that thick head of yours?" She asked innocently.

Cedric glared, his face beet red. "I will have you locked in your room for a week!"

Sorrow remained unfazed. "What a punishment. Where I come from, I got skipped meals for more than a week at sometimes and almost thirty lashes every time I messed up. Your threats are nothing to me." Sorrow said coldly.

The table instantly went quiet. Cedric was grinding his jaw in irritation. "You weren't even supposed to be born. The only reason you are sitting at this table is because my daughter took pity on a disgrace like you. If you don't shut your mouth this instant, I will throw you out!" Cedric raged.

Sorrow let a sly smile creep onto her face.

Their conversation was interrupted. "We are all family here. We are not enemies. Let us put aside the current conflict and let me introduce myself. I am Erick Yelrson. It is nice to meet you…"

Erick indicated her to say her name. "Sorrow." She replied simply.

Erick was a kind looking man with warm grey eyes. His hair was a dark black, greying at the edges. His skin was heavily tanned with a very muscular build, showing he was a heavy worker. Sorrow did not feel anything for any of the people seated at the table, but she was slightly warmer towards Erick and Yvette. They hadn't cast her out. They had not sold her to slavers. Erick gave her an odd look, curious about her name. Sorrow offered no explanation and the awkward evening meal continued in silence.

The silence was broken by Yvette. "Why have I never seen you before?" Yvette asked her innocently.

Sorrow hadn't touched her plate of food, but had been staring at it. She looked up from her untouched plate. "I was never much accepted in this family." Sorrow responded curtly.

"Why?" Yvette asked.

Sorrow could see the child was genuinely curious. She could not tell the younger girl the full truth. She could see Elysa had worked hard to mend her mistakes by doing better with Yvette. Sorrow didn't want Yvette of think of her mother as an unfeeling monster. "I went away for a while."

Another long moment of silence passed, Elysa looking nervously around the table. Yvette was studying Sorrow. "Why are you so sad?" Yvette asked.

Sorrow looked down at her plate. Why was she so sad? Because sadness was all she had ever known. Sadness and pain. Maybe that's why it hurt so much to think of Loki. He had brightened her painful life. She missed Loki so badly it physically hurt her. Sorrow looked up and met Elysa's eyes. Elysa was frozen, brown eyes wide. Though her mother looked at her now, Sorrow could still see the pain in her eyes. The memories of what those cowards had done to her. Sorrow was a reminder after all. But, in that moment, Sorrow and Elysa met an understanding. Unbeknownst to Elysa, Sorrow understood why the woman sitting to her side had given her away. All because of the pain. The pain of humiliation, being broken, feeling tarnished and unwanted. And now that pain was her pain. Sorrow's pain.

* * *

Loki hadn't left his room in weeks. He hadn't seen Sorrow in weeks. Loki finally decided it was time to pay her a visit. He strode out of the room, walking swiftly. He searched everywhere for Sorrow. He knew all her usual cleaning spots, and couldn't find her there. He checked every hall, every corridor, but he couldn't find her anywhere. Finally, he spotted the Head Maid.

"Where is the slave girl named Sorrow?" Loki asked the Head Maid.

The Head Maid immediately grew nervous. "She was taken away by Elysa Cedricsdottir. Something about taking Sorrow into the family." The maid muttered.

Loki could feel a gaping hole in his heart. She was gone. Sorrow was gone, and he would never see her again. Not unless she came back to the palace. Loki couldn't leave the palace grounds because of the convenient chains that prevented him from ever leaving. Maybe it had indeed been just a ruse. A facade. A simple act to her. And once it was all over, she would be set free. Perhaps Brandt had hired her, bought her out, and bribed her to do what she had done. Part of him didn't believe it, though. She was scared of a guard, and Brandt was linked to her somehow. Part of him didn't want to give up on her, but that side was quickly being pushed away.

Loki turned away from the Head Maid. A deep glare settled on his face. Something was going on, and he had to figure out what. But for now, he had no pieces to the puzzle. None that could convince him of Sorrow's innocence. He slowly walked back to his room, feeling broken. Sorrow was just an example now. A reminder that broken things like him were best left alone.

He felt like the answer was right there in front of him. But he didn't know what. He had repeated Sorrow's actions in his head hundreds of times already that day, and he didn't know what had happened to her. Time to pay a visit to Brandt.

* * *

"What did you do to her?" Loki asked from the shadows.

Brandt jumped, his sword unsheathed. He sheathed his sword once he realized it was just the prince. A smirk played on his lips. "Whatever do you mean?"

Loki glared at the man. He wasn't in the mood for playing games. Loki shot an ice dagger at the floor, right in front of Brandt's feet. The ice dagger shattered, fragments going in every direction. "You should tell me before there's an accident."

Brandt started walking away. Loki shot the ice dagger at Brandt and it hit his golden armor, making a rather large dent, breaking it open a little. Brandt stumbled back from the force, clutching his chest where the ice had hit. "The look on her face." Brandt chuckled painfully. "I'm surprised it took you this long to suspect something. It's too bad your little lap dog isn't here. Playing with her is so much fun." Brandt stared into Loki's eyes. "You should have heard her screaming your name. Begging her prince to rescue her."

Loki's eyes tinged red. He towered over the Captain.

"You failed her. Such a shame." Brandt said.

The only thing holding Loki back from killing Brandt, was the threat of going back to the dungeons. His hands trembled, itching to drive cold ice through Brandt's heart. "What did you do?!" Loki raged. A look of fear crossed Brandt's face. He started backing away from Loki. Loki felt his Jotun form taking over his Aesir form. He towered over the guard. His red eyes bore into Brandt. Loki shoved Brandt against the wall. He smirked as his blue hand closed around Brandt's neck. Soon, Brandt was screaming from the pain. His flesh began to burn with cold, becoming raw, frost spreading over his skin. Before causing life threatening injuries, Loki let go, allowing Brandt to drop to the floor, clutching his neck. Loki kicked Brandt in the ribs so hard there was a cracking sound. Brandt rolled a little distance, groaning in pain. The cold burns had disoriented him.

Loki knelt down next to the writhing Brandt and conjured an ice dagger, slamming it into the floor next to Brandt's head. Brandt's eyes shot to the dagger, his breathing quickened. That was one weak spot Loki knew about. Brandt was a coward. Deep down, his strength disappeared, turning into cowardice. Get him frightened enough and he would talk. "What. Happened?"

Brandt's terrified look turned into pure hatred. "She seemed to love me pleasuring her." He spat. "She tastes as sweet as she looks." Brandt said with a triumphant smirk.

Realization dawned on Loki's features. Before he knew it, Brandt was gone, having fled like the coward he was. Loki sank to his knees. She had needed him and he hadn't been there for her. He had failed her. She had been there for him, comforted him, convinced him somehow that he wasn't a monster. And he hadn't been there for her. In fact, he had yelled at her and called her a slave. No wonder she never wanted to see him again. Every pained or hurt look she had ever given him flashed in his mind. He had treated a queen like dirt. Loki slumped against the wall. He expelled a burst of magic, ice daggers shattering against the walls around him. He had let Brandt take advantage of her. He had left her unprotected. He would make Brandt rue the day he was born.

His heart ached. Something he didn't feel often. He missed her. Her earthy smell from working, her quiet smile, her absolutely stunning laugh. The way she scolded him and comforted him. Her deep blue eyes which sparkled with life. He wanted her back. Now he realized that he had loved her. He would never see her again. And that hurt him more than anything.

* * *

**So... I don't really know how I feel about this chapter. I don't think I wrote it very well. So, sorry if you think it sucks. Writer's block is my best friend right now. Thanks for all the comments! I love them! They make me want to write more of this story. Thank you peoples who have PM me with compliments :) I REALLY appreciate all the support! I know I probably say that a lot, but I do! :) Maybe you guys could recommend my story to other people? That would be way awesome if you did... **

**Comment **

**Favorite**

**Follow**

**Thank You! :)**


	27. Chapter 27: Once Upon A Time

Sorrow stared out the window. She watched the snowflakes gently drift towards the ground. She wished she could go outside, but apparently since she was a noble again she couldn't go outside without a servant escort. Part of her thought that was because Cedric didn't trust her. What could she do though? Burn the estate down? Sorrow huffed in irritation at this thought.

Staring at the snow reminded her of the many times she and Loki had walked in a storm such as this one. He would constantly check to see if she was warm, giving her an extra blanket if she wasn't. They would walk and talk, laugh at simple jests, then go back inside and enjoy a hot drink. Sorrow remembered their snowball fight a little more than two years ago. It seemed like such a long time ago. Thinking over all these memories, she felt tears sting her eyes. She rested her head on her folded arms, her blue eyes still looking out at the cold world outside.

Sorrow went back to the peace and quiet of her room. It was a medium sized bedroom with a gold and lavender color scheme. She had a rather large bed and several rooms that adjoined to hers. Nothing compared to the size of Loki's chambers, but it was still rather grand. She had almost forgotten how rich her "family" was. They owned almost four hundred acres of land with stables, an entire house for the servants, a mansion in the middle, multiple barns where harvest was kept, and most of the land was strawberry fields constantly being tended by servants. Now, the property was empty. The servants were inside their house, the fields empty and dead for the winter.

"My lady? Do you need anything?" Janine asked.

Sorrow had learned the name of her maid was Janine. "No, Janine. Thank you, though." Sorrow said in a depressed whisper.

Janine hesitated. "Milady… you must eat something. You have barely eaten anything in the past few weeks. I don't even know how you're still alive. Please, my lady. Eat something." Janine pleaded.

Sorrow sat up from the window seat and looked at Janine. She was holding a tray of food which had soup, wine, bread, and a piece of cake. Sorrow frowned. "I'm not hungry." She said. Janine looked extremely disappointed. She sighed and put the tray of food on a small table and left. Sorrow returned to her quiet. Her unsettling quiet. She almost wished Janine would come back into the room and talk some more. Sorrow hated the quiet, yet she didn't.

She glanced at the food tray again and sighed. She shuffled over to the bed and picked up a piece of bread. She held it to her lips, but she just wasn't hungry. She didn't feel like eating. She put the bread back on the tray and sat on her bed. Her bed was much too comfortable. She was used to sleeping on a hard, straw mattress that felt like a pile of bricks. She laid down on the soft bed which seemed to swallow her. She shifted uncomfortably, feeling agitated for no reason. She hadn't really slept in the last few weeks either. She hated solitary life. It was too boring. Then again, she was only here out of pity. Once her mother got sick of her, she would be sent back to the slavers. Maybe she would end up in Vanaheim after this. Who knew? Maybe she would die. Maybe she deserved to die.

Sorrow had no idea where these thoughts came from. She had begun to notice all her faults at once. She didn't really like how she walked. She hated her singing voice, and the way she couldn't feel happy, and herself. She hated everything about herself. She was pathetic, puny, worthless. She had been called worthless her whole life but it was only now that she began to realize they were all right. She was just a foolish, worthless, weak slave girl. Even though she wasn't a slave now, she still felt like it. She had been a slave for too long to think of herself as anything else. Sorrow rolled onto her side. She felt her eyes start to grow heavy. Maybe she would take a little nap.

* * *

_"What I do shouldn't concern a petty, lowlife, filthy slave girl! Are you really that dull in the head?! Could you be any dumber? All you'll ever be is a worthless slave whom nobody cares a coin for!"_

_"Just like when your mommy gave you to the slavers? You really are worthless. I hope you know that, little rat. She didn't even ask to be paid."_

_"Look at Sorrow! Apparently she knows stuff now! Maybe you should also tell me what my future is, or how to solve all my problems, or maybe you could tell me how to get Odin to approve of me for once! You are a fool! You have the most idiotic notions!"_

_"A serving girl? Do you really think me that low? You may have found a mortal to love, but I will not venture so low. She is nothing to me but a simple toy to play with. Unlike you, I can't leave the palace grounds and it gets rather boring. The only thing I care about is myself, if you haven't noticed. That slave is a distraction. Once I get bored of her, she will be gone."_

_"And by the time I am done with you, your so-called prince will hate you, despise you even. He will reject you."_

_"That's right. Run little girl. But don't run back to your little prince. He will never forgive you."_

_"Answer me, SLAVE!"_

_These voices echoed in her head. The words of Loki, Eirrah, Sadine, and the guard tore her down. She really was worthless…_

_"Sorrow?" She heard Loki ask._

_Sorrow turned to look at Loki. He was towering over her. "Yes, Loki?" She asked._

_"Is it true what happened to you? You are impure?" He asked._

_Sorrow felt a sinking feeling in her chest. Loki would understand, though… right? "Yes." She whispered._

_Loki suddenly grew angry. "Of course! Now you really are worthless! I thought you were mine! And you run off with other men!"_

_"No! I… I couldn't stop him… please!" Sorrow begged._

_Loki turned away from her and started walking the other direction. "No, slave. You are nothing to me now. You truly are a disgrace!" Loki sneered._

_Sorrow felt warm tears running down her face. This dream was too real. She hated it. She wanted to wake up, but she couldn't. She heard laughing. She turned to see Eirrah and Sadine who were pointing and laughing at her. Then, Loki started laughing at her, and the guard. The guard grabbed her by the arm and threw her to the ground. The Head Maid brought out a whip and Sorrow tried desperately to dodge it. Cedric was yelling at her, telling her how she was never even supposed to be born. They were all mocking her, making fun of her._

_"Disgrace!" Cedric screamed._

_"Rat!" Eirrah and Sadine said together._

_"Whore!" The guard yelled with a smirk._

_"Slacker!" The Head Maid accused._

_Then, there was Loki. He stood in front of the group. "Traitor." Loki said with a burning glare._

_Sorrow clutched her head, trying to get the voices to stop. But they didn't. They kept calling her names and laughing. She began to think they were right. She stopped trying to block them out and started accepting them. She knelt on the black ground, emotionless, unmoving._

_"Mom! Mom! Don't let them take me!" A younger Sorrow screamed. "Please!" She screamed. Elysa kept walking, not even looking back. "Mother!" Sorrow pleaded, tears running like rivers down her face. She was still in her night gown, her hair messy from sleep. A large man was struggling to hold her down. He clasped chains on her wrists and threw her roughly into the cage. "Mom! Don't let them take me!" Sorrow screamed again. She clung to the metal bars of the cage, her hand reaching out for her mother. Her mother was offered a bag of money for Sorrow, but Elysa refused. She walked away, ignoring the pleas and screams of her child. The young Sorrow watched with huge blue eyes as her mother walked away. The child hoped her mother would at least look at her one last time. But Elysa didn't. Sorrow's hand dropped. A crushed look fell on her face. The child sank to her knees and watched as her mother disappeared. The tears stopped. A shell formed around her, blocking any emotions that threatened to take over. "Don't… leave… me…"_

* * *

Sorrow woke up, gasping for air. Her cheeks were soaked in tears, her eyes red and itchy. Sorrow curled into a ball, sobbing quietly. Not a sound escaped her, yet her shoulders shook with sobs. Silent tears ran down her face. She was worthless. Foolish. Everyone was right. She was just a stupid slave who nobody would ever care a coin for. Sorrow reached under her pillow and felt the hard, marble chess piece. She clutched it tightly in her hand. "A Queen for a Queen." Sorrow whispered to herself. Her voice was hoarse, as if she had been screaming. A Queen for a Queen. Isn't that what Loki had told her? The small glimmer of hope was drowned out by the other voices. Sorrow snuggled deeper into her pillow, trying to stop the aching feeling in her chest.

"Sorrow?" A voice asked.

Sorrow knew it was the voice of Yvette. Yvette had been following her everywhere lately. Sorrow had decided she was more like eight than twelve. The girl was extremely young. "Yes?" Sorrow croaked.

"Are you coming for dinner?" The small girl asked.

Sorrow looked up at her window. It was dark outside. The snow had stopped falling, leaving a blanket of snow on the ground. There were still huge clouds in the sky, but there were patches where you could see stars. The stars seemed to be staring at her, pitying her. "No." Sorrow replied.

"Please?" Yvette pleaded.

"I said no." Sorrow said irritably.

Yvette was quiet for a minute. "Is this yours?" She asked.

Sorrow sat up and looked at what the girl had in her hand. It was her cracked hand mirror. "Where did you get that?" Sorrow asked, suddenly interested.

"It was on the doorstep. There's a note that says your name on it. That's it, though. Just your name." Yvette said with an adorable confused look on her face. She stared at Sorrow with her pale blue eyes.

Sorrow sighed. "Bring it here." Sorrow said.

Yvette smiled and rushed towards the bed. She thrust it into Sorrow's hands enthusiastically. Sorrow stared at her reflection in the mirror. Her hair was disheveled, her eyes red, dark circles under her eyes, her cheeks still damp with tears. Sorrow looked up and saw Yvette staring at her, studying her. "Tell me a story!" The girl demanded.

"I'm not good at telling stories…"

"Please!" The girl pleaded.

"Fine." Sorrow said flatly. "What story do you want to hear?"

"One with a prince going to rescue the princess!"

Sorrow quieted for a moment. "Well… there was a-"

"No, silly! You're supposed to start it with 'Once upon a time'!"

Sorrow sighed. "Once upon a time, there was a prince. Everyone loved him, but he didn't think anyone did. Then, he found out he was adopted and thought he had to prove himself to his father. He did some bad things and got lost. Many things happened to him while he was lost. Bad people found him and hurt him. He tried to take over a kingdom, but lost. When he was brought back home, his family was disappointed in him. He thought they hated him, so he secluded himself. Then, he learned to love them again. The end."

"What about the princess?"

"Does there have to be a princess?"

"Of course! The prince has to fall in love with the princess. Then the princess gets kidnapped and taken away by a dragon and the prince has to rescue her! Come on!"

"Fine. The prince was in love with the princess and she was taken away and put in a tower. The prince loved her so much he decided to go after her. He rescued her from the tower and brought her back to the castle. The prince confessed that he loved the princess, and she realized she loved him… too… The end." Sorrow finished slowly. There was a long silence.

"You're pretty." Yvette said with a dimpled smile. Sorrow's eyebrows rose in surprise. "You could be a princess!" Yvette said happily.

"I don't know about that…" Sorrow trailed off.

"I bet there is a prince out there somewhere, looking for a beautiful princess like you! I bet he loves you." Yvette said happily.

Sorrow's heart hammered in her chest. "What if the princess in the story somehow betrayed the prince… do you think he would still love her?"

Yvette seemed to ponder this. "Yes! It's true love! True love conquers all! That's what mommy always tells me."

"What if the princess did something unforgivable?"

"Didn't you say the prince did bad stuff too? I don't think he could be mad at her for too long." Yvette said.

Sorrow wanted to believe Yvette's words, but she was just a child. She didn't know anything. She hadn't been dishonored. Sorrow winced as she thought about what the guard had done to her. What she had let the guard do to her was unforgivable. Loki would never forgive her. Just like she had been told time and time again, she was worthless… wasn't she? Yvette said true love conquered all… but Loki didn't love her. He had never said anything of the sort. In fact, nobody had ever told her they loved her. To her, there was no such thing as true love. True love was just a tale to tell children at night. Yet, she thought that maybe she loved him. Was that why her heart ached at the thought of him? Was that why she missed him so much? Because of a simple four letter word? Maybe she did love him… or maybe she was just delusional from not eating or sleeping in the last few weeks. What a strange thing. Love. It caused such pain yet it also caused such happiness.

* * *

**Here's another chapter! Thanks for the suggestions! You peoples are so nice :) I may or may not be able to do some of them, so don't be offended if your suggestion doesn't end up in the story... Still loving those comments! I am getting more and more on each chapter! I love reading them. I literally read each one thrice over. Haha... that's not weird at all :P Anyways, keep commenting, favorites, and follows :) Also love the PM's! REALLY love you peoples! Mental chocolate chip cookies to everyone! **


	28. Chapter 28: Empty Inside

"I heard you haven't been eating anything." Elysa said from the doorway, clearly concerned.

Sorrow sighed. "Let me guess… my faithful maid Janine told you that." Sorrow stated sourly.

"Does it matter where I heard it? You need to eat. You almost look thinner than when you first came here."

"And where does this sudden concern for my wellbeing come from?"

Elysa sat on the window seat next to Sorrow. She placed a caring hand on Sorrow's shoulder, but Sorrow harshly shrugged it off. Elysa stared at her for a moment. "Please…. give me a chance. I'm trying… I really am."

"Trying to do what?" Sorrow asked blankly.

"I'm trying to make it up to you. I have apologized, brought you back in. You aren't giving me a chance!" Elysa said, distraught.

Sorrow met her mother's eyes and glared. "You already had your chance." She said coldly.

"I was young and confused. Please, Sorrow! Just… let me in." Elysa pleaded.

Sorrow looked back at the snow covered fields outside. "You didn't even give me a name until I was nine years old… You didn't even acknowledge my existence until you pulled me out of bed to sell me to the slavers! You wouldn't even look at me! Tell me you brought me back because you love me and not because you pity me and I'll give you another chance." Sorrow challenged.

Elysa looked down, a dark gleam in her eye. Tears brimmed, making her eyes shine with such sadness and pain it made Sorrow feel guilty. "I couldn't look at you… because… because…" Elysa's voice started to crack. "Your eyes… they look just like his… I just… I couldn't… his eyes…" Elysa tried to confess.

Sorrow's gaze softened. "It's okay… you don't have to tell me." Sorrow said in an almost whisper. She turned back to the window, pulling her knees to her chest, and studied the snow falling slowly to the ground, swirling in the cold winter wind.

Elysa wiped the tears from her eyes and cheeks. "Please… eat something…" She said, her voice wavering slightly.

"I'm not hungry." Sorrow stated boredly.

After a few minutes of silence, Elysa asked, "There's an upcoming feast at the palace. Do you want to come?"

"NO!" Sorrow shouted hurriedly, almost panicked.

"Why?" Elysa asked, surprised at the outburst.

"I just don't…" Sorrow said nervously, fidgeting with the hem of her dress. Elysa sighed in defeat. She stood up and left the room without another word, leaving Sorrow to herself once more. Sorrow hated everything. She didn't see the point in even trying to eat or sleep. She just sat and stared out the window. Once, she had nothing. Now, she had everything. But she didn't want it. She wanted to be back in the palace, but she didn't. She ached to see Loki or at least hear his voice, but she couldn't. She was broken. Loki would never accept her.

Yvette's words rang in her head suddenly. 'Didn't you say the prince did bad stuff too? _I don't think he could be mad at her for too long.'_ It was true. Loki had done some very bad things. Maybe, he could somehow find in his heart a way to forgive her. Sorrow felt a spike of hope swell in her heart. But then the doubt hit her. What if he didn't want to be with her? What if she really was no more than a simple slave to him? She was no more than a disgrace… He didn't care.

That was likely, but Sorrow thought over everything he had done for her, given her, the dance at Thor's wedding, the prank on Eirrah and Sadine, the walks through the garden, the walks to the library, the deep conversations, the almost kiss all that time ago in the library. She had been blinded by anger and sadness, wallowing in her own misery. She had always been able to see through people's masks, and Loki had looked at her with adoration. Maybe he did have feelings for her. A tiny smile lifted the corners of Sorrow's mouth. There was an upcoming feast that Sorrow had said she wasn't going to, but she would now. Just to see Loki.

She pushed her paranoia of seeing the guard to the back of her mind. The guard wouldn't be there. He wouldn't. He was probably on the other side of Asgard by now. He wouldn't be able to touch her now that she was nobility again. He… wouldn't…. right? She remembered his words, his rough hands, his cruel eyes, his laugh as she ran from him. She felt her face heat up with embarrassment and shame. What if he had told Loki? What if the guard's words were true and he really was going to reject her? She used all her mental strength the push these thoughts away, to focus on the positive. But there was still that nagging, empty feeling.

Sorrow stood up and walked out of her room and down the hall. She saw Janine carrying a tray of food towards her room door, and when Janine saw her, she looked sheepish. "I am sorry, Milady. I… I had to tell her…. you aren't doing well…" Janine stuttered.

Sorrow didn't answer, but instead looked at the food tray. The bread suddenly looked extremely appetizing. Her stomach grumbled angrily. Sorrow smiled and grabbed the piece of bread off of the tray. "Tell my Mother I will be attending the feast." Sorrow said before taking a bite of the soft, moist bread.

Janine looked completely shocked. "Why the sudden change, Milady? Not that it's bad or anything… but…"

"No reason. I guess I'm sick of sitting around." Sorrow said

The red head beamed. "I am so happy for you, Milady! You're finally coming around! I didn't know what had caused you to go into such a shell, but now you're finally coming out!" Janine said ecstatically.

Sorrow frowned slightly. A shell. Sorrow had always had a shell. Janine saw her frown and apologize. "I am sorry if I upset you, Milady."

Sorrow didn't like being called that. She had been a slave only a few months ago, and she had hated it. Having to bow to the will of other's. At least Janine was a maid, she got paid and food and a nice warm bed. But Sorrow still didn't like it. "Please… Call me Sorrow." She requested silently.

"Certainly, Sorrow!" Janine looked as if she were ready to bounce up and down with happiness.

Sorrow followed Janine down the stairs and found her mother, Erick, and Cedric talking to some people. There was a young man standing there. He had blond hair and amber eyes, a tall, muscular frame, and tan skin. Sorrow almost thought it was the guard for a moment and let out a shriek of surprise, her heart pounding faster than a frightened animal's. This caught the attention of the small group and they turned to look at her. Cedric's eyes narrowed. He looked as if he were about to strangle her and put a protective hand on Elysa's shoulder. Erick looked confused but happy to see her, so she greeted him first. "Lord Erick." Sorrow said with a curtsy.

"Please, you can call me 'Father'. You're part of the family now, remember?" Erick said with a warm smile.

She heard Cedric scoff at this statement, but she ignored him. "Yes… Father." Sorrow said awkwardly.

"So this is the Lady Sorrow?" The young man from before asked.

Sorrow looked at him, taking a small step back. She didn't like this man, but by the way his eyes were studying her, he liked her. Sorrow felt as if she was naked, as if the young man could see right through her dress. Sorrow stepped quietly behind Janine who looked at her quizzically. "I am afraid she is rather shy." Elysa explained.

The young man, who had looked concerned by her reaction, nodded in understanding. "She is more beautiful than you described." He said in awe. Sorrow stood stock still, hearing her heart in her ears.

"I forgot to introduce you!" Elysa exclaimed. "This is Lord Abram's son, Haftor."

Haftor smiled, his amber eyes still trained on hers. Sorrow swallowed nervously and hid further behind Janine. "Are you alright, my dear?" Elysa asked.

Sorrow mustered some courage, trying not to look at the floor as she stepped out of Janine's cover. She put her emotionless, uncaring mask on, a cold look in her eyes. "I came to tell you I will be attending the feast." Sorrow said indifferently.

"Wonderful!" Elysa said happily, hope sparkling in her brown eyes.

Sorrow turned away from the group, her head held high, her dress swirling after her. She left the room with an air of grace. She could feel Haftor's eyes on her the whole way out the door. As soon as she was out of sight, Janine as well, she let the illusion drop and rushed to the wall, steadying her. She could feel her legs shaking. He looked so much like the guard.

"Did you see the way he looked at you?!" Janine asked excitedly. "Love at first sight!"

Sorrow's eyes shifted around the hallway nervously. He looked so much like the guard. "Hey… are you alright, Sorrow?" Janine asked.

Sorrow pushed herself shakily from the wall. "Yes…"

"Lord Haftor is a dream! He is almost exactly like Fandral! He has women practically chasing him everywhere he goes! How could you look at him with such disgust and horror?" Janine asked, completely confused.

"Easily." Sorrow said, a little anger creeping into her voice. She quickly started walking back down the hall, away from the front room. Away from Haftor. She could hear Janine trailing behind her, suddenly silent. Sorrow racked her brain. Why was she so stupid?! Going back to the palace?! Back to Loki?! Back to the guard?! There was no taking it back now. She couldn't face those people again. A sudden fear hit her. What if the guard got her again? Disgraced her again? He had done it once… what was stopping him from doing so again? Sorrow felt tears sting her eyes. Why did she feel so lost? So broken? Why did she feel so… empty?

* * *

_Thanos stood in front of him. Loki was strapped to a metal table, his torso clearly exposed. "So, Laufeyson. You still won't agree to my most gracious offer?" _

_Loki didn't respond. Instead, he glared weakly at the purple titan, trying not to cough up more blood. His body was bruised and cut almost beyond recognition. He could feel his lungs struggling to draw in oxygen. The room was sweltering hot, sweat dripping down his purple and red chest. Loki's throat was raw from screaming. He wanted to die. He wanted death to take him away from his misery. But it wouldn't. "I hear heat does the most damage to a Frost Giant." Loki felt dread sink into his stomach. "Of course, I've never tested the theory. Tell me. Will you join me or suffer pointlessly?" Thanos asked. _

_Loki refused to answer. His entire being screamed at him to give in. It would stop the pain. The horrible pain. But he couldn't. His pride wouldn't let him. "No?! Such a pity!" Thanos roared. Loki struggled against his restraints as he saw what Thanos had in his hand. It was a glowing, white-hot, metal rod. He could hear it hissing, telling him they would soon meet. Taunting him. Thanos walked over to him, slowly. He held the hot spike over Loki's chest, slowly lowering it. Loki could feel the heat coming off it. His breathing and heart rate increased, hammering his chest. He tried to squirm away from the hot metal, but he couldn't move. The tip of the rod came closer and closer to his bruised skin. And then it touched his skin, a scream ripping from his throat._

Loki sat up quickly. He could still feel the iron rod driving through his skin. Loki touched the spot on his stomach where the spike had been pushed through. There was a hollow pain there. He looked around for anything that might comfort him, but he saw nothing. No one. He was alone in his dark chambers. Of course he was alone.

Loki swung his legs off the side of the bed, cradling his head in his hands. He felt like he was missing something. He looked around for a few seconds before giving up. He saw an emerald and sapphire on a table by his bed. The ones he had found in a cleaning closet. The ones by the shattered necklace. Sorrow was gone. That's what was missing. Loki fell back onto the bed. She would have comforted him. She would have woken him from his nightmare. She would have been there for him. But she was gone. And he had failed her. He hadn't been there for her. Loki felt empty inside.

He remembered her blue eyes. Her beautiful blue eyes. He would do anything to see those eyes again. But he couldn't leave. He was chained. Never to leave the palace grounds again. And that made him loathe Odin even more. Only Odin could release him from his chains. And if he ever managed to escape, guards would be on his tail after ten minutes, and he would be sent back to the dungeons. He had been subjected to torture in the dungeons. But he had laughed at the guards who had done it. He had cackled like a mad man. Thanos' methods made Asgard's feel like nothing. That's what had given Brandt the idea to sew his mouth shut. So that he would stop laughing.

Even thinking about Brandt made Loki's Jotun form take over. Loki looked down at his dark blue arms. He could inflict so much pain with just his Jotun hands, and he was going to make sure Brandt felt it. He would make sure Brandt rued the day he was born. He would make Brandt beg for death just as Loki had at the hands of Thanos.

* * *

**Sorry about how long it took to post this one. I have been camping and visiting family for the past two weeks. I forgot who suggested it, but it appears there is some confusion between Erick and Cedric. Cedric is Sorrow's grandfather. Erick is Elysa's husband, aka Sorrow's adoptive father. Does that make sense? I guess I shouldn't have picked such similar names. Hope you peoples like this chapter. Please continue to comment. It boosts my energy for writing this story. Thanks to those of you who have favorited/followed/commented on my story! LOVE the support! If you have any questions/suggestions, feel free to PM me. I don't bite! :D Oh... and there WILL be a happy ending. Don't stop reading my story!**

**Comment**

**Favorite **

**Follow**

**THANK YOU!**


	29. Chapter 29: My Fair Lady Sorrow!

"Lord Haftor requests your presence." Janine informed Sorrow.

Sorrow cocked an unamused eyebrow. "Why?" Sorrow asked.

Janine giggled. "He has been asking you to meet him for the last two weeks and you still have no idea what he's up too? Take a guess."

Sorrow sighed in irritation. "I don't have time for him." She said in a bored tone.

"Sorrow! You have barely left your room once since you got here! You have plenty of time! It will be fun. Come on." Janine walked over to the bed and grabbed Sorrow's arm, trying to yank the stubborn woman out of bed. Sorrow ripped her arm from Janine's grasp and buried her head in the blankets. A muffled 'I don't want to go' came from under the heavy lavender colored quilt. "Why do you reject his attentions?" Janine asked.

Sorrow peeked her head out of the blankets. "I don't like him."

"Why?" Janine's eyes widened and a grin spread across her face. "Tell me who he is." She commanded.

"What do you mean?" Sorrow asked, a slight blush creeping across her face.

Janine rolled her eyes. "Who do you fancy?"

"Nobody…" Sorrow replied a little too quickly.

"Alright. Go ahead and deny it. Anyways… Does this mean you really aren't going with Lord Haftor?" Janine asked.

"Make up an excuse as to why I can't go… tell him I fell ill." Sorrow said.

"That wouldn't be hard to believe with the way you look right now. When was the last time you brushed your hair? Or took a bath? Or ate something? Or-"

"Okay! I get it. Just… tell him I am ill." Sorrow said.

"Okay… if that's what you really want. Are you going to eat today? Please?"

"Just a little bread and water is all." Sorrow told the maid.

"At least it's something…" Janine muttered as she left.

Sorrow sighed and laid back down. Haftor looked too much like the guard. She couldn't even be near him. Haftor was completely taken with her though, and he didn't relent with trying to win her affections. Sorrow had lost count of how many bouquets of winter flowers she had thrown away. After about ten minutes, Janine came back with her bread and water, setting it on the small table next to her bed and left. Sorrow just stared at the food, feeling only a little hungry. She grabbed the bread and took a few bites out of it before losing interest. She laid back down on her bed.

Tink.

Sorrow sat up, looking for where the sound had come from.

Tink.

Sorrow looked at the window. It had come from the window. Sorrow watched the window, waiting for the sound again. A small stone came out of nowhere, knocking into the window before falling back down to the ground. Sorrow went over to the window and looked down. There, on the ground almost twenty feet below, was Haftor. He smirked when she came into sight.

"My fair Lady Sorrow!" He shouted happily.

Sorrow frowned and shut the window, ignoring Haftor. She walked back over to the bed and plopped down on the soft mattress. Almost an hour later, small stones were still hitting the window. Sorrow had tuned him out by now. She was not interested in him, and Haftor needed to accept that. Finally, the stones hitting the window stopped. Sorrow looked and Haftor was no longer there. Finally he was gone. She went back to her bed and continued to mope.

She tossed and turned for another few minutes before finally getting out of bed, trying to push herself out of her depressed state. She decided Janine was right. She picked up the brush and ran it through her tangly mess of hair. Finally, when it was smooth and flat, she took a bath, changed into presentable clothes and went downstairs. She felt much better after the bath. She felt nice and clean. It almost made it easier to forget… about what had happened. She carried the chess piece, clutching it tightly in her hand. She still hadn't put it down. She carried the Queen piece everywhere with her. It gave her comfort. That's when she bumped into Cedric.

"Watch where you are going, foolish girl!" He said angrily.

'You are a fool! You have the most idiotic notions!' Loki's voice rang in her head and she winced at the memory. She plastered her cold, unfeeling mask on and stood her ground. "I apologize, my lord. I didn't see you there. I must be going blind, for you take up half the hallway." Sorrow almost felt like snickering. It was true that Cedric was not, in any way, in shape.

Cedric's face turned red in anger. He grabbed her wrist tightly and pulled her close, his smelly breath hitting her face. "You would do well to respect me! I am the head of this house!"

Sorrow pulled away, still indifferent. When she was little, that had frightened her, people yelling in her face or slapping her. She would have started crying and ran to her room. But she was not that little girl anymore. She had dealt with worse. "Actually, you are just my grandfather. This is Elysa and Erick's estate now. You passed it on to them. I do not have to listen to you in any way, and you have not earned my respect. You are just an old, fat man that needs to leave me alone." Sorrow said this with no emotion, but inside she felt as if she had one a battle.

Cedric slapped her across the face. Hard. But Sorrow didn't care. She didn't even flinch. No tears stung her eyes like they would have all those years ago. A whip was worse than a slap. Starvation was worse than a slap. Broken fingers for disobedience were worse than a slap. Cedric looked surprised at Sorrow's indifference to the abuse. "You are only here because my daughter think she owes it to you. You were born a disgrace and will always be a disgrace! I have tried to convince her that you aren't worth it, but she won't hear me. Years ago, she listened to me and she has a happy life now! You can never understand what she went through! She was gone for days! As a father, I will do what is best for my only child, and if that means getting you out of the way, I will!" Cedric threatened.

Sorrow rolled her eyes very visibly, making Cedric angrier. "Do you think I haven't heard this before? I don't care anymore. I don't care what threats you make or where I go. I don't care if you hit me a hundred times over. I don't care if I'm flogged again at the hands of the slavers. I. Don't. Care." Sorrow said simply. And with that, she walked away from Cedric, leaving him with a shocked face.

* * *

"Uncle! I am home!" Haftor called to his uncle.

Brandt was sitting in a chair, reading some sort of report. Haftor couldn't help but feel disheartened at Lady Sorrow's rejection. She certainly was stubborn. Haftor liked stubborn. He sat next to his uncle and peered over Brandt's shoulder. Brandt closed the file he had been looking at and looked at Haftor. "Well? What have you been up to? You were supposed to be home an hour ago."

"I was trying to speak with a lady." Haftor said. "She sure is stubborn."

"Huh…" Brandt said, clearly not focused on anything Haftor had to say.

"What is wrong, uncle?" Haftor asked.

Brandt looked at his nephew. "It's that blasted prince again." He snarled angrily.

"Prince Loki?"

"Aye." Brandt said in obvious distaste.

"What about him?" Haftor asked, confused.

"Stupid ice giant." Brandt muttered, rubbing his neck.

Brandt had come home a month ago with a severely burnt neck. Haftor had assumed he had been on some sort of mission, but now Haftor suspected something else. "Did the prince do that to you?"

"Yes." Brandt spat. "He belongs in the dungeons." He said darkly.

Haftor remembered years ago when his father hadn't come home, killed by Prince Loki. He knew his uncle still held the grudge against the prince, but Haftor had gotten over it. He had been young when it had happened, and it had been an accident, really. His family had been devastated by the death, but only his uncle Brandt still held the hatred and pain everyone else had dropped. Haftor was afraid of the lengths his uncle would go to for revenge. "You are not planning something, are you?" Haftor inquired.

"No, dear nephew." Brandt said with an unconvincing look. "Tell me about this Lady you have your eye on." He changed the subject.

"She is beautiful, like an angel. And stubborn too. Very stubborn." Haftor chuckled.

Brandt clapped his nephew on the back. "And what is her name?"

"Sorrow. Lady Elysa's daughter. I didn't even know they had another daughter." Haftor commented.

Brandt smirked, a dark glint in his eye. "Ah, yes. The little slave girl."

Haftor shifted uncomfortably. "You know her?"

"Not exactly. I've met her before." Brandt said with a low chuckle. "I'm just glad you finally found someone worth chasing."

Haftor raised an eyebrow. "You mean… you approve of her?" Brandt had never approved of any of his past lovers. This was a good sign.

"Very much so. Is she going to the upcoming feast?"

"Yes…" Haftor said slowly, unsure of where his uncle was going.

"You should take her! Make sure to dance with her as much as possible. She loves to dance. I've seen her dance before."

"Um… okay." Haftor said uncertainly. "Exactly how well do you know the Lady Sorrow?"

Brandt chuckled. "I've seen her at a feast and talked to her before. I wouldn't say I know her that well, though. She used to… live… at the palace."

Haftor felt a little relieved. "I must go talk to Lady Elysa. Thank you, uncle." Haftor said with a smile before heading out the door, going to ask Lady Elysa for permission to take her daughter to the feast.

Brandt smiled. A new plan was coming to mind. He had separated the slave and the prince, but he wanted the prince to truly feel the sting of death. And the slave girl was perfect. Brandt would make sure the prince knew how it felt to lose someone close to you. His nephew fit perfectly into the plan as well. Haftor's heart was too pure to conspire with him, but he could play Haftor into the game. Sorrow would die. And once the prince found out his beloved was dead, his frozen heart would shatter, and Brandt would finally be able to make the prince pay for his brother's life.

* * *

**I'm a little put down... Someone commented saying they were disgusted with my story... :( I had a few thoughts about discontinuing the story, but I have decided not to let it get to me. We all have our tastes in literature, right? I guess I am more disappointed in myself... I feel like I have failed with this story, especially since the comment was a good long paragraph on how they hate it... I know most of my reviews are positive, but this is the first negative review I have ever gotten... so I feel really sad right now. I may not update for a while because I lost all my enthusiasm... :( I also didn't write this chapter very well because I was sorta bummed out, so I apologize for the poor writing...**


	30. Chapter 30: Long Gone

Elysa read through the invitation to the feast, checking for the hundredth time the time and day. She didn't want to be late or come on the wrong day. She folded the invitation back up and put it back in the envelope and set it on the desk next to her chair. That's when she heard a knock on the door. "Come in!" She called, straightening out the invisible wrinkles her dress.

Lord Haftor came through the door. He immediately smiled at her and took her hand in his, kissing it. Elysa smiled. "What brings you back here so soon? Didn't you leave but an hour ago?"

"Yes… well, uh… about that. I would like to accompany the Lady Sorrow to the feast. If that is alright with you of course." Haftor said with a pleasant bow of the head.

"Of course! Sorrow would be most delighted!" Elysa said excitedly.

"She is most beautiful." Haftor complimented. "Most of her looks she gets from you."

Elysa blushed and laughed. "Flattery won't get you that far."

"Yes, but I can try." Haftor said with a grin.

She saw Sorrow's maid and told her to fetch Sorrow. Elysa frowned slightly. "Thank you for offering to take her. I am afraid she has been most troubled lately. She hardly ever leaves her room. She has had a hard time these past few months."

Haftor own smile fell slightly. "Is she well? Her maid-servant said she felt ill today."

Elysa chuckled. "She has used that excuse one too many times. She is rather shy."

"Ah… I understand completely." Haftor said, his eyes shifting around the room. The memory of throwing rocks at her window not an hour previous entered his mind.

As if on cue, Sorrow walked into the room, Janine trailing behind her. Sorrow looked unamused at seeing Haftor, a slight glare alighted her features. "Mother… what is _he_ doing here?" She asked, her voice touched with a little anger.

"Lady Sorrow." Haftor said, obviously smitten.

Sorrow rolled her eyes and turned on her heel to leave. "Sorrow! Greet our guest properly!" Elysa snapped.

Sorrow sighed. "Lord Haftor." She said sarcastically. "I thought you left." She added blandly.

Haftor shifted uncomfortably as an awkward silence followed. "I have come back to ask if you would go to the feast with me."

"No." Sorrow said flatly. She studied Haftor. The memories from that night came flooding into her mind. The guard. His laughing. She wanted to forget. She visibly flinched.

"Lady Sorrow... are you alright?" He asked.

Sorrow's attention snapped back to him. Her throat suddenly became dry. He looked so much like the guard. She felt trapped and wanted to get away from him. What was he doing here? Why was he stalking her all the time?! "That doesn't concern you!" She said quickly and started backing up.

"Do you not want to come with me? Are you going with someone else?" Haftor asked, rather confused.

Sorrow's eyes darted around the room. "No! Wait… yes!" She stuttered.

Both Elysa and Haftor were watching her now. "She would love to." Elysa cut in.

Sorrow glared at her mother. Before she could say anything in her defense, Haftor gave them both a short bow. He neared Sorrow, who backed up, her back hitting the wall. Haftor looked concerned. "I mean you no harm." He assured her.

Sorrow shook her head quickly. "Please…" She whispered. She felt cornered, starting to panic.

Haftor backed away quickly. "I should probably go now…" He trailed off, leaving the mother and daughter in the room.

Elysa was about to scold her when Sorrow bolted out of the room, disappearing from sight. Janine, whom everyone had forgotten was even in the room, looked between Elysa and the door Sorrow had just fled from. Janine slowly followed, leaving Elysa alone in the room. Elysa sat in her chair, confused. What had just happened? Haftor was a nice young man. Why was Sorrow so afraid of him? Something was definitely wrong, and she was determined to find out what it was.

* * *

Loki stared into the flames dancing in his fireplace. It had been almost a month since he had learned what Brandt had done to Sorrow. He still carried the fresh weight of guilt from leaving her unprotected. He now sat in his room, alone once again, plotting Brandt's demise. He felt angry. Angry at himself, at Asgard, at Brandt. And even a little at Sorrow for not trusting him enough to tell him. This made him wonder what Brandt had told her. Sorrow had once told him she would tell him if anyone hurt her. But she hadn't. Was he truly that untrustworthy?

Loki glared at the orange flames. He used his magic and suddenly the flames extinguished, leaving him in the dark. He closed his eyes, picturing their last confrontation. He had yelled at her. He had called her a slave. He had turned his back on her when she most needed him. He was a fool! Out of anger, he tipped over the table by his chair. That surfaced another memory. Sorrow scolding him after throwing a tantrum. Asking him why he had to make so many messes. Then, he had called her worthless. Loki sunk deeper into his chair.

Heavy knocking pounded on his door. Loki growled in irritation. "WHAT?!" He hissed.

"Brother… may I come in?"

"Go away!" Loki called.

Thor came into the room anyways. Loki turned away from him. "What is the matter?"

"I did not invite you in, Odinson!" Loki spat.

Thor looked slightly hurt. "Why are you so angered, brother?"

"I am not your brother!" Loki said angrily.

Thor ran a hand through his hair. "I did not come here to fight with you."

"Then why are you here?"

"Are you attending the feast tomorrow?" Thor asked hopefully.

"Why should I?"

Thor seemed to ponder for an answer to the question. "It would please us to have you come." Thor said.

"Who? You and your mortal whore?" Loki scoffed. "I apologize… Your previously mortal whore."

Thor sighed in frustration. "Why do you have to insult Jane? I came here to talk about the feast… not have her assaulted with offensive names."

Loki stood up and walked to his balcony, peering over the edge. "I said I did not wish to come."

Thor stared at the back of his little brother's head. What had happened to that harmless prankster he had known but twenty years ago? Before Odin had mentioned the throne, before his failed coronation, before Loki's fall. Thor wished desperately that his brother would return. But the Loki he had grown up with was long gone. The Loki that enjoyed harmless pranks and banter, the Loki that would trick guards into running into walls, the Loki that was innocent. Now, there was only a shell of what had once been. War had separated them both. Too bad they had been on opposite sides. Loki hadn't even bothered to come out of his room until that serving girl had arrived. She had softened Loki's heart. Everyone at the last feast had seen the way they looked at each other, obviously in love. What had happened to her? Thor being Thor, he didn't think of the consequences from asking that question. "What happened to the serving girl…? Sorrow?"

Loki immediately tensed, and Thor could almost feel the anger radiating off of him. Loki whipped around and marched up to Thor. Thor stumbled back in surprise at seeing Jotun Loki standing in front of him. Loki's eyes burned a deep scarlet red, he almost looked taller. "She doesn't concern you!" Loki shouted painfully. Even Thor could see through Loki's walls now, see the despair, the hurt.

Loki's eyes followed Thor's gaze to his hands. Loki looked down, seeing his hands were now a deep blue. Loki quickly got control of his anger, his Aesir form returning. He turned away from Thor. "Brother…" Loki heard Thor say.

Loki ignored Thor, walking slowly back to the balcony. "I do not wish to talk about her at this moment…" Loki trailed off quietly.

Thor left Loki alone in the room. Loki heard the door click shut, followed by silence. If only Sorrow were here. Her beautiful smile, her angelic laugh, the silent song she sang whenever focused. He missed her. Terribly. His heart ached. She had cracked through his icy exterior, leaving him exposed. He felt his eyes burn slightly. He hadn't let tears escape his eyes since he had learned of his true parentage. Why should now be any different? A cold tear trickled down his face. He stared out at the swirling snow storm. He wondered if maybe Sorrow was watching the storm as well.

* * *

Sorrow felt tears stinging her eyes. She tried to hold them back, but she couldn't. She wasn't strong anymore. She was weak. She just couldn't. She heard Janine come into the room a few minutes later, but all was silent. Sorrow stared out at the storm brewing outside the glass window.

As the snow danced in front of her eyes, she remembered Loki. Loki as he spun her around, dancing. She had been so happy. But now, she was empty. What purpose did she have to even live? Sit around all day? Get married off someday when her mother got sick of her? She wanted to be with Loki. She wanted to go back to being a slave, if she could only see him again. But he despised her. He hated her. What if he had found out? He would never look at her again except out of shame. The way her mother had always looked at her. The way she had grown up. Disgraceful. Shameful.

Sorrow let out a shaky sob. She felt a cautious hand on her back, comforting her. She didn't have to turn around to know it was Janine. All was silent as Sorrow cried. She felt such pain in her heart. She felt her heart beating with no purpose to beat. Why had she even agreed to go to the feast? What foolish hope had entered her heart was now gone. Tormenting anguish filled its place. She was lost. And she had no one to find her. She was worthless. She was a simple slave girl dressed as a noble. She was nothing.

* * *

**I am sooooo happy :) I can't believe how many people defended my story :) THANK YOU! My cousin helped me make this chapter because I hit major Writer's Block and was too lazy to write it anyways. So... anyways. Hope ya liked it. Please comment :) I got almost 70 reviews last chapter... if I got that many each chapter, I could get a thousand in no time. :D There are almost a thousand of you people's reading this... How come I don't have that many favs and follows? ;) Hint hint... **

**Comment**

**Favorite**

**Follow**

**Thank You!**

**:)**


	31. Chapter 31: His Very Life

Sorrow made sure Janine was behind her as she stepped into the front room. Haftor, Elysa, Erick, and Yvette stood there, all turning at the sight of her. Haftor's eyes widened and his mouth was slightly parted in awe. Sorrow blushed in embarrassment and was about to leave when Janine pushed her through the door again.

She was dressed in a deep blue dress, accented in gold, draping down to her feet. Her hair was done in a complex bun on the back of her head with golden chains woven through it. Her lips were painted a ruby red, her sea blue eyes glimmered with life. She was showered in golden jewelry, all accenting her beauty. In her hand, she held the chess piece, and she only clutched it tighter as she was pushed closer to Haftor. "You're pretty!" Yvette squealed happily.

Haftor stepped forward and placed a kiss on Sorrow's hand. Sorrow shivered, thinking about the guard. She ripped her hand out of his and held it close to her chest, obviously frightened. Haftor looked slightly crushed at having been rejected so harshly. Elysa glared at her daughter, giving Sorrow a look that said 'Behave yourself!' Haftor offered Sorrow his arm, but Sorrow didn't take it. Instead, she walked right past him and out to the carriage. In the carriage, she sat as far away from Haftor as she possibly could. She stared out the window at the barren land that passed by. It was almost spring, but winter was still in full swing. The ground was covered with a thick layer of snow, a storm brewed in the distance, dark and threatening. The sight of the storm made Sorrow shiver.

"Are you cold, Lady Sorrow?" Haftor asked.

Sorrow looked away from him. "No." She said quietly. She continued to watch the outside world as it flew by. She couldn't stop thinking about Loki. Would she even see him at the feast? She knew he didn't enjoy socializing very much. Her heart pounded heavily at the thought of even being near him again. What would he do if he saw her? What would he say? Or would he say anything at all? Sorrow let out a shaky breath. She felt so nervous.

At least an hour later, the carriage dropped them off at the palace. Sorrow looked at the palace, remembering all that had happened to her within the golden walls. The pain, the embarrassment… the happiness come from meeting Loki. Haftor again offered her his arm, but Sorrow pushed past him, ignoring him. She heard Haftor sigh, not out of frustration, but out of confusion. Haftor walked by her side into the palace where they were directed to the banquet halls. Sorrow walked past Eirrah, who gawked at seeing her former target as nobility.

When she entered the grand room, music, dancing, merriment, and the warm scents of food filled her senses. But she didn't care about any of these things. She only cared about finding Loki. She searched the crowds, but he was nowhere to be seen. He wasn't hiding in any corners of the room, or sitting next to his family at the royal table. Sorrow felt completely crushed. Of course he wasn't there. What had she been thinking?

Sorrow escaped Haftor's presence for a few moments and sat on a chair in the corner of the room. Many men asked her to dance with them, but she always declined. She recognized a few, such as the drunken man from the feast a few years back. The one Loki had saved her from. He wasn't drunk now, and seemed to be quite a respectable person, but Sorrow still steered herself clear of him. She also kept her eye out for the guard. She would see Haftor a few times, mistaking him for the guard and feeling her heart leap out of her chest, but it would soon subside once she realized it was only Haftor. Haftor wasn't really that bad. He was kind enough, and Sorrow supposed he would look rather dashing if he didn't remind her so much of the guard.

Being in the palace again made her feel like a slave. A few times, she found her thoughts turning to the fact that she wasn't serving. Then, she would have to remind herself that she was a noble once more. Still, she felt on edge. Once, Eirrah even had to approach her with a tray of food.

"Would you like a dessert, my lady?" She asked, her knees trembling.

Sorrow held back a small frown. "No, thank you. I am not that hungry."

Eirrah looked sheepishly at the floor. She seemed to hesitate, but finally said something. "I'm sorry for all the stuff I did to you… Sadine just did it because I did. I really am sorry…" She said, her eyes filling with tears. This reminded Sorrow of the first time they had met. When she had been thrown into the slaver's cage. Eirrah and Sadine had been huddling in the corner, shivering, afraid, and angry. Their faces bruised and cut beyond recognition.

"I forgive you…" Sorrow finally said. She couldn't stay angry at them. No matter what they had done to her. Everyone deserved a second chance. Plus, holding a grudge would do Sorrow no good. It would only add to her pain.

Eirrah's eyes widened in shock. "What…?" She asked in almost a whisper. By the look on Eirrah's face, she had fully been expecting a harsh retort.

"I forgive you. I know slavery can drive people to do things they wouldn't normally do." Sorrow said with a small smile.

"So… you aren't going to have me flogged or beaten?" She asked, clearly surprised.

Sorrow couldn't help but laugh lightly. "No… nobody should be flogged or beaten."

Eirrah still couldn't believe it. "You… you forgave me…" She stuttered.

Sorrow was shocked as Eirrah wrapped her arms around her, hugging her tightly. Sorrow felt Eirrah sob against her shoulder. Sorrow patted her back lightly. She could feel the scars from a whip through the thin serving dress she was wearing. Even the Head Maid's favorites get flogged once in a while. "Thank you… thank you…" She kept whispering.

Sorrow suspected she was apologizing more out of fear of retribution than anything. Still, Eirrah's situation struck a chord in Sorrow's heart. Slavery was a hard thing. Survival of the fittest. If you weren't strong enough, you would die or be sold off to a worse condition than you were already in. Eirrah had just been making sure she was in a secure position. Making sure she wouldn't be sold off… again. And Sadine had just been following Eirrah's example because they only had each other. After a few minutes, Eirrah pulled away, wiping the tears away from her face.

"Where's Sadine?" Sorrow asked.

The pain in Eirrah's face was clear. "She… she…she's d-dead…" She stuttered, her face white as a sheet.

This took Sorrow by surprise. "What? What happened?" Sorrow asked.

Eirrah was on the verge of tears again. "She said she felt tired… and when she went to sleep, she didn't wake up…" Tears ran down Eirrah's ruddy cheeks. She buried her face in her hands. Sorrow pulled her back into a hug as she started sobbing again. Sorrow felt very much like a mother, cradling a child who had just scraped their knee. Even though Sorrow had never like Sadine, the fact that she was dead hit her. A slave died ever so often, but... Sadine? Eirrah must be crushed. Different things broke different people, and Sorrow knew Eirrah was broken by the way she now sobbed onto Sorrow's shoulder.

After almost ten minutes, Eirrah was finally well enough to continue serving. Sorrow watched her disappear into the crowd. She knew then that she had to get Eirrah away from the palace, or do something so that she was no longer a slave.

"What is your name, fair lady?" She heard a voice ask.

She looked up and saw it was a nobleman. He was a little older than herself, with red hair and icy blue eyes. Something about those eyes seemed familiar. "Sorrow, my lord." She said, trying to remain polite. "And you are?"

"Rezik, Lady Sorrow. Would you accompany me to the next dance?" He asked. Sorrow looked over Rezik's shoulder and saw Haftor, looking rather out of place. Sorrow sighed and stood up. "I am sorry, but I have already been asked." She said, not a full lie. She walked past Rezik, and up to Haftor.

Haftor looked slightly startled to see her actually talking to him. "Would you like to dance?" He asked, motioning towards the gathering couples in the middle of the room.

"I would like to." Sorrow said, still feeling uneasy.

Haftor lead Sorrow out to the dance floor, just as the musicians began to play. "So… tell me about yourself." Haftor said with a small smile.

"I think you would know me well enough. You have been following me around for the past few weeks." Sorrow commented dryly.

Haftor chuckled, spinning her around. "Yes, well… you still remain quite a mystery to me. Do you like to dance?"

"Yes… I suppose I do." Sorrow said, her mind not completely paying attention.

"You dance wonderfully… where did you learn?" Haftor asked.

Sorrow felt like someone had shoved a shoe down her throat. She thought back to her and Loki dancing in his chambers, both laughing at how clumsy she was. "I do not wish to talk about it…" She said quietly. In fact, she didn't feel like talking at all, so she stayed silent for the rest of the dance.

* * *

Loki looked around the room for Sorrow. He couldn't see her anywhere. He felt nervous about seeing her again. Did she hate him? The last time they had met, she had expressed her feelings of never wanting to see him again. He had been so cruel to her. Why would she ever want to see such a monster? Or had she forgotten about him? Moved on in her life? Loki was pulled from his thoughts as he felt a tug on his armor. Loki turned to see a small girl who looked exactly like Sorrow, with brighter blue eyes and olive colored skin.

"May I help you?" Loki asked, trying to keep his voice even.

The girl giggled. "Will you dance with me?" She asked.

Loki raised an eyebrow. She could be no more than ten. "Do you know how to dance?"

"Of course, silly! I'm the best my age!" She boasted.

The corners of Loki's mouth rose into a smirk. He bowed ever so slightly and held out his hand. "My lady… could I have this dance?" He asked smoothly.

The girl almost dragged him onto the dance floor and Loki slipped into the dancers. "Tell me, fair maiden… what is your name?" He asked.

"Yvette! Yvette Ericksdottir!" She said happily. "What about you?"

"I am Loki." Loki replied shortly.

The girl's nose scrunched up in confusion. "I've heard your name before…"

"Perhaps it is because I am a prince?" Loki asked with a grin.

"No… Thor is the prince! Silly…" She trailed off.

Loki chose not to be offended by this. "Then where have you heard my name?"

The girl seemed to ponder this before she was suddenly beaming with happiness. "My sister!" She cried happily. "She says stuff in her sleep all the time! It's really freaky if you ask me, and I kind of feel sorry for her… she's always so sad! I think sometimes she just needs a hug, though!" The child seemed to get off topic a lot. Loki cleared his throat, indicating for her to answer the previously asked question. "Oh yeah! I like to sleep by her when she has bad dreams. She has them all the time! She doesn't know I'm ever there, so you can't tell her!" She made Loki promise not to tell. "She always calls for something named 'Loki' in her sleep… At first I thought it was the name of a cat, so I tried to find her a new cat…"

Loki had stopped listening at this point. Sorrow called for him? Was it out of fear, though? Or anger? After the dance was over, which wasn't very long since they had entered the dance halfway, the little girl name Yvette skipped off to do other things. Loki wandered to the corner of the room. He almost didn't believe his eyes when he saw the very woman his heart ached for.

* * *

As soon as Sorrow walked off, Rezik's appearance melted into that of Prince Loki. Loki watched as the woman he had mistaken for a goddess danced with another man. She was paler than he had ever seen her. She looked tired and sad, and most of all, she looked lost. Loki felt jealousy churn his stomach. She didn't look happy at all. She kept glancing around, as if looking for someone. Perhaps she was looking for her family. Loki leaned against the wall, watching as his Sorrow was twirled gracefully into the arms of another. All these months, and now she was here, in the same room as him. If she ever allowed him to speak to her again, he would apologize with all his heart. And if she ever accepted him, he would guard her with his very life.

* * *

Sorrow was tired. She was sick of all the commotion. It was giving her a headache, so she decided to take a stroll through the gardens. Of course, she made sure to avoid Haftor so that he wouldn't follow. She was shivering violently by the time she was outside, but the fresh air felt nice. She loved the snow that fell around her. Calm. Peaceful. Quiet. She let out a deep breath of air, a cloud of mist erupting in its wake. She sat on a stone bench, recognizing it as the one her and Loki had always sat on when in the garden. And now she sat alone. Because Loki would never accept her again. Because she was unworthy. She sighed, thinking about all the good times they had.

She was too engrossed in her thoughts to hear someone sneaking up behind her. But before she could even scream, her vision was already fading to black, something having struck her from behind.

* * *

**I got the idea of Loki talking with Yvette from a guest named 'loki'. Thank You :) **


	32. Chapter 32: I Have Paid

A sharp pain stabbed Sorrow's head. She felt dizzy, as if the world around her was spinning. She didn't remember what had happened. She had just been in the garden, enjoying the peace and quiet. Now, she was here. Where was here?

Her deep blue eyes opened slowly. She was near a stream, that much she could tell. She was lying in the snow, her dress wet and heavy with the melted ice and snow. She tried to push herself up, but realized her hands were bound to her sides. Her feet were bound as well, and there was a gag in her mouth. She struggled against the thick ropes which held her arms to her body, but succeeded in nothing but making noise enough to alert her abductor.

It was the guard.

The gag muffled her screams. She tried in vain to get away from him, but only managed to move a couple inches. The man grinned. Sorrow's heart beat erratically. She felt her eyes sting with more tears. She had to get away from him.

"Hello little slave." He knelt next to her.

Sorrow froze as he trailed his finger lazily across her cheek. He caressed her cheek with mock tenderness, making her shiver. "I hope you're comfortable, because this shall be the best day in my life, and I would hate to make a lady such as yourself uncomfortable."

Sorrow couldn't get away from him. She had endured many nightmares of just being in his presence. But now the nightmares were real. The man who had dishonored her, the man who had made her unworthy of Loki's presence, was kneeling next to her, touching her cheek. Her features sharpened into a glare. "You see… you are vital to my plans. I can't have you hurt yet. That is for later." Brandt said with a smirk. Sorrow shivered, more out of fear than anything. "You may not have noticed, but your prince is a murderer." Sorrow knew what Loki had done, but she had also heard from his own mouth of his actions. And though he didn't directly speak the words, she knew he regretted every life he took.

Brandt's hand found her neck. "I will have my revenge. That frost runt killed my brother in cold blood. He deserves to suffer. He deserves to die. But not before I make him watch as I kill you slowly." The grip on her neck tightened, choking Sorrow slightly.

He pulled the gag from her mouth, releasing his grip on her throat. Sorrow coughed. "He does not care about me. I am a mere trinket… nothing more." Sorrow said quietly. She could feel her heart racing. Fear turned her mind into a mad scramble, her mouth dry, her body shivering. She had to get away. Stall. She had to stall.

Brandt chuckled. "I am glad you took my words to heart. Your rejection broke the poor prince. At least he was smart enough to figure out what made you hate him."

He knew? Loki… knew? Sorrow's face flushed with shame and embarrassment. Of course he knew. Loki was no fool. He would hate her. He did hate her. And now, there was no way she would ever be allowed in his presence again. "You wound me with your silence, little slave." Brandt said after a few minutes. "I sent a servant to inform your little prince that I have his pet. Perhaps your screams shall make him hurry?" Brandt stood and now had his back to her. When he turned back around, he held a dagger in his hand. He smiled sweetly and knelt in front of her once more. "This will be fun."

* * *

Loki's eyes darted around the room for Sorrow. She was gone. He had taken his eyes off of her for but a few minutes, and now she was gone. He felt slightly panicked. The music and dancing had slurred to a stop, and now only drunken people remained. And Thor. He saw Thor, who was with the Warriors Three and Lady Sif, engrossed in a conversation. Jane had probably retired for the night, as she was gone. Thor let out a booming laugh, as did his friends. Loki frowned.

He turned his attentions back towards the room, eyes scanning over the many talking and laughing groups. His gaze drifted towards the walls and corners of the room. She really was gone. He felt a large hand on his shoulder and stiffened slightly. "Brother! Join us!" Thor said enthusiastically.

Loki turned towards Thor. His group had migrated with him, and now stood slightly behind the Thunder God. Loki rolled his eyes and pushed Thor's hand off his shoulder. "I must politely decline the invitation." Loki's eyes scanned the room again.

"Who do you search for?" Thor asked, seeing Loki's troubled blue eyes drift over the room.

Loki sighed, clearly not in the mood for Thor's questions, and ignored him.

Sif huffed in irritation. "Prince Thor just asked you a question." She stated, annoyed. She said Thor's title as if he were above Loki. And this made Loki angry.

Loki snapped his gaze towards her, making her flinch at the intensity of his icy blue eyes. "Have you forgotten that I, too, am a prince? I can ignore my brother if I choose!" Loki said angrily.

"You have no right to call Thor your brother." Sif said in a growl.

Thor was about to protest, perhaps even violently, that Loki was indeed his brother no matter what, but Loki interrupted. He chuckled softly, but pain was laced in his words, startling Sif. "You are right. I am no more a brother to Thor as you are his sister. Perhaps it is because I am not worthy of his presence? Perhaps I am not worthy of your presence either, dear Sif?"

Sif stuck her chin out defiantly. This was not the Loki she had grown up with. Once, he had been just a boy who enjoyed a few pranks… But now, he lived up to the title of 'Fallen Prince'. What had happened? What had changed him so much? She and the Warriors Three had been more Thor's friends than Loki's, but they had still enjoyed the trickster's company. Only now, he was a traitor to Asgard. A villain. He was no longer the prince they had known. "You are unworthy of the presence of everyone in the room." She spat.

Loki hid his emotions well. "Why? Because I am a monster? I have paid for my 'crimes', dear Sif."

"You haven't paid enough. What of all the people you killed? You killed Asgardians! You tried to kill Thor and Odin! You even tried to destroy Jotunheim and take over Midgard! I lost friends and family during your little reign! You don't deserve to even be in Asgard! I bet you were happy to join the Chitauri. Maybe you were in league with them the whole time! Tell me… if you are so loyal to Asgard now, as your little act says you are, how much convincing did it take to lead an army and try and kill Thor?"

A sad smile played on Loki's lips. "Have you ever truly been in pain, Sif? Real pain? Tell me… have you ever fallen for a month through darkness, left to your thoughts, your last memories those of rejection by one you had thought loved you? Did you grow up, living in a shadow? Despised wherever you went, just because you weren't strong enough? Because you didn't look like someone who was supposed to be your equal? "

Sif tried to interrupt, but Loki continued.

"No. You didn't. You know nothing of pain, Sif. Nothing…" Loki trailed off. Memories of Thanos shook him slightly. Memories of being cast out of Asgard. Memories of killing so many people. Memories of Odin, rejecting him. 'No Loki." Rang in his mind.

"Then tell me what pain you know of and we'll compare. Tell me what made you attack Midgard and try to kill Thor. Tell me what turned you into a monster." Sif scoffed.

Loki's small smile fell. He visibly shivered. "It was all a game to me." Was his automatic reply. He didn't want to talk about Thanos.

Thor's brows creased. "Do not lie, brother. I, too, have wanted to know the answers to the questions Sif asks."

Loki turned away from the group. "Why would you care? I failed to see your concern as my lips were sewn shut so I could not utter a single word! If you had truly cared, you would have asked years ago. Years, Thor!" Loki raged.

A look of hurt passed over Thor's face.

"Well, if it's that important to you, tell us!" Sif said impatiently. The other warriors added their agreements. "Unless you are just a coward who can't even use your silver tongue!"

A few tense moments past in silence. "Have you ever been afraid of the dark, dear Sif? Simply because you fear what comes with it? Because you were left alone in the dark for weeks at a time, with nothing but the knowledge of pain and worthlessness to accompany you? I was so close to death many times… and I wished many times that they would make a mistake and accidentally kill me. I would gladly have my lips sewn shut and venom dripped into my eyes to escape them. To escape him. You want to know why I agreed?! Because they told me they would find Thor, see if they could get him to do what they wanted me to do! I was too disoriented at the time to realize that Thor was in Asgard, and that they would never waste their armies invading Asgard! I agreed because I wanted to die! I had hoped Thor would kill me, or maybe I would have had the chance to kill myself! But they controlled me like I was their little slave! I learned to scream when then wanted me to scream, beg when they wanted me to beg, cry when they wanted me to cry. After the torture, they turned me into a weapon. That's all I am. A weapon to be used by those above me..."

Sif felt shocked at these words. She tried her best to think he was just lying to them, but he wasn't. She knew he wasn't. She could not imagine…. She could not imagine the playful, bright, funny Loki she had grown up with _tortured_ to the point of being afraid of the dark, just because that's all he had known for a year.

The silence confirmed it. "I thought not." Loki's smirk returned. "I must thank the Chitauri, though. They helped me realize how blind I had been. To think Thor was my brother, Odin my father, Frigga my mother. You are right, Sif. I am no longer worthy enough to call Thor my brother. And since I am no longer worthy enough for your presence either, I shall take my leave. Good night, Oh High and Mighty warriors." Loki turned and walked away.

Sif looked over at Thor. Thor's mouth hung agape, and he looked absolutely crushed. But he also looked angry. So angry. His face was turning red in rage. He turned to Sif, and Sif flinched at his words. "How dare you tell Loki it is not his right to claim me as his brother!" Thor bellowed. "Do you know how long it took me and others to convince him of that?!"

"Then why did you not correct me after I said it?" Sif asked, trying to remain calm. She regretted the conversation with Loki. Guilt replaced the anger.

"Because you are my friend and I thought you proper enough not to say such things _to my brother_!"

Loki tuned them out as he walked away. He smirked, knowing he had told them only a fraction of what had happened. Sif had wanted him to use his silver tongue, so he had. He could hear their heated conversation from clear across the room. It was so loud in the room, though, that nobody noticed. Loki continued to scan the room again. He saw Lady Elysa, Yvette, and Lord Erick standing together, talking. He grew frustrated. This had been one of his only chances to find Sorrow again, and she had disappeared!

He was interrupted by a man servant. The man simply held out a small leather bag to him. Loki eyed the man with disinterest. The servant motioned for him to take it. Loki rolled his eyes and accepted the bag, cautious of its contents. "The Captain of the Guard sends a gift. You know where to find him." As he stared at the bag, the man servant slipped away.

How odd.

He undid the leather cord around the opening of the small bag, pulling it open. He peered into it and pulled out an object. A black queen piece. At first, he didn't understand, but then it hit him. This was Sorrow's queen piece.

He felt his Jotun form burst through his Aesir form. Shock, pain, and rage. So much rage. He felt bitter cold biting at the air around him. Frost spread over the queen piece in his hand. He ignored the people who were stumbling away in fright. He ignored the ice spreading across the floor under his feet. He could only think about how he would kill Brandt.

And with no other thought in his head, he sprinted out of the feast halls.

He got clear to the edge of the garden before he felt the chains starting to twist around his body, slow and agonizing. He knew he was still in his Jotun form, and as the snow fell around him, the soft snowflakes turned to hard ice, dropping to the ground. Loki seethed in rage, and this gave him some strength to fight off the chains. He was about to collapse from the burning pain of the chains, when he was yanked roughly back by large hands.

Loki conjured a dagger, as exhausted as he was, and tried to slice the hand off that rested on his shoulder. A large hand caught his, mid-swing. Loki hissed as the dagger was twisted out of his hands. If he wasn't so blinded by rage, he would've been able to fight off the man holding him back. "Thor! Release me!" Loki screamed angrily.

Thor let Loki fall to the ground, but stood in Loki's way. "What is wrong with you?!" Sif asked angrily.

Loki didn't look at Sif, he only stared Thor in the eyes. "So many things, Sif. So many things."

"What is the matter, Loki?"

"I do not have time to talk to you, you idiot! Move, or I shall be forced to make you!" Loki's hands encased themselves in green light, simmering with magic.

The Warrior's Three and Lady Sif stepped behind Thor, outmatching Loki severely. "You will die if you go too far, brother! Do not make such foolish decisions!" Thor let anger edge into his voice.

Loki didn't have time for this. Brandt had Sorrow. He couldn't let Brandt hurt her, not again. He couldn't fail her. Loki met Thor's gaze. "You must trust me, Thor." Loki said urgently.

Loki could feel Thor's friends studying him. Studying their Jotun prince. But he ignored them, keeping his eyes locked with Thor. For the first time in… decades?... he needed Thor's help. He couldn't do this without Thor. "Alright, brother. I trust you."

The warriors around Thor looked at him in shock. "I need to escape the chains."

"What?!" Fandral and Sif shouted at the same time.

"Odin is the only one who can do that." Volstagg informed him.

"Actually, no. Odin and I both have a key to a half of Loki's chains." Thor said. "But that does not mean you will be free. I do not know how long it would last before Odin found out."

"Give me an hour."

As Thor unlocked his half of Loki's chains, Loki used his magic to help lessen the burden as well. He felt a sudden weight lift off of his chest, but not entirely. He knew he had limited time. Before Loki ran off, Thor pulled him into a tight embrace. "Be wary and be fast, brother." Thor muttered. Loki felt tears of gratitude and shock sting his eyes. Thor shouldn't love him after all he had put the thunder god through. But he was still there for him as a brother should be. His Aesir form returned, but his rage returned also, pulling him from the moment.

In a flash of light, he teleported, leaving Thor and his friends in the cold, empty garden. He was going to fight for his Queen.

* * *

**Ugh... I hate this chapter. Sorry for the wait :P Honestly, I've been taking a break from writing cause I got sick of it. But I'm back now! And fully pumped! :D In fact... Here is a sneak peak at my new story called "Fate of the Fallen"... (Please tell me what you think...) It's actually the first chapter (I think...) I'm really unsure right now, so please please please please please please please comment and tell me what you think! **

* * *

**SNEAK PEEK!**

_Loki and Thor ran swiftly through the palace, leaving their old tutor in the dust. They giggled and laughed, giddy with freedom from that afternoon's studying. The two princes rounded the corner, running into some servants and causing them to drop their trays. But the boys didn't care to stop, they only hurried past the now angry maids._

_After a few minutes of running, they stopped to catch their breath. They both paused and looked at each other. A tense, silent second filled the air before they both burst out laughing once more. "Brother! You are most skilled! How did you make that illusion?" The young Thor asked incredulously._

_Loki grinned, blue eyes shining bright. "Mother taught me how!" Loki said proudly._

_Thor looked utterly disappointed. "Why does she teach you all the cool stuff?" He whined._

_"You said just yesterday that magic was for girls."_

_Thor laughed, punching his brother's arm. "It is! That's why you learned it from mother! Father says magic is for girls! You must be a girl!"_

_Loki glared childishly at his elder brother. Soon, they were both on the floor, fists swinging at each other clumsily. "Take that back!"_

_Thor was laughing hysterically. One moment, the brothers were laughing and scheming together, the next they were fighting and hurting each other. "Loki's a girl! Loki's a girl! You'll never be strong like me!" Thor chanted. Loki charged at Thor, but Thor clumsily dodged, sending Loki flying past him. Thor was still laughing, not realizing that his brother was now on the floor crying._

_After a moment, Thor finally noticed. He knelt down next to the younger boy. "Stop being so sensitive, brother!" Thor said heartily. Loki looked at him with a broken look that Thor would remember for the rest of his life. "What is wrong this time?" Thor asked, slightly impatient._

_"I want to be like you! I want to be strong!" Loki said, tears sliding down his cheeks._

_Thor's brotherly compassion finally kicked in. "I am sorry for what I said, brother. I didn't mean it…."_

_"Everyone else does! They all say I'm small… and you're so strong! Father likes you more than me because you're stronger."_

_"Father doesn't like me more!" Thor protested._

_"Father has always favored you… Even mother favors you. She only spends time with me to make me feel better. I'm nobody's favorite." Loki sniffled._

_Thor wrapped his arms around the younger boy. "You're my favorite." He said, patting Loki's back. "And I will slay any who say that you aren't!"_

_This brought a smile to the younger prince's face. And just for that moment, that small little moment, Loki felt truly happy. He may not be Odin's favorite, but he was Thor's favorite. Even though this experience would be forgotten quickly and replaced by a new one, Loki knew that someone loved him. On that perfect day in Asgard, in the perfect golden halls of a perfect palace, all was peaceful._

* * *

"And one… and one… and one… and none…" A cracked whisper came from the dark corner. The shadow in the far corner of the small, claustrophobic cage rocked back and forth on its heels. Its bloodshot eyes were wide with fear and panic, its ears ever alert for the footsteps it knew would come for it eventually. A puddle of blood slowly grew under it, and even more blood coated its body. Its black hair was a tangled, matted mess. Its skin was stretched alarmingly tight, with too many scars and wounds and welts. It cowered in the corner of the room like an animal, but this animal used to be a god.

What was his name? He couldn't remember. It started with an 'L', and the guards said it occasionally when taunting and jeering, but he couldn't focus long enough to remember. His thoughts were too scrambled, his heart racing too fast, his tongue speaking its own weird sentences. But there was one person he clearly remembered without having to think too hard. And that was Thor. The golden prince. He remembered Thor sending him to an icy cold planet to be punished. But he couldn't remember why. He only remembered disappointment and hate and rage and sadness and pain. So much pain. And he still loved Thor. He wanted Thor to rescue him, because Thor wouldn't let his younger brother hurt so much… would he? Thor, who had always looked out for him. Thor, the sentimental fool. Thor, the young boy he had once frolicked through the gardens with. He needed Thor.

"Thor…" He sobbed, clutching his head tightly and praying for the god to find him. "Thor…" He cried out again. "Help me…" He pleaded, tears running down his face. More and more and more tears. And the pain. Everything hurt. So bad was the pain that the only name he could remember was Thor's.

Bang!

The figure jumped with a small yelp, scrambling farther into the corner. They were here again! They were coming for him! They were going to tear him apart and put him back together again, but just so he was barely alive. Thor! He needed Thor! "Thor!" He screamed as they dragged him out of his cell. He kicked and thrashed, but to no avail. He couldn't escape. He could never escape them. Never escape Him. He was dragged up several flights of stairs, cold, naked, terrified. Then, he was dumped roughly on a rocky floor in front of a floating chair. He remembered this place. He remembered the pain, at least. The torture, the hurt, the lies. He remembered falling into an abyss and being "rescued" by… Him.

Before he had a chance to cry out or spit insults at his captor's, they clamped something cold and hard over his mouth. Somehting he hadn't seen in a year. How they got it, he would never know. Maybe they had made a new one. The muzzle bit his mouth sharply, allowing no sound to escape. Not even the smallest squeak of pain. He breathed heavily through his nose, trying not to have a panic attack.

The chair's back was still turned towards him, but a mocking, deep voice broke the silence. "Hello, boy. You failed me... You failed to bring me the Tesseract and you destroyed my army. I promised you pain, did I not? You shall beg for death by the time I am done with you…" The voice let out a mocking chuckle, and the man on the floor shook in fear. Thor… he needed Thor… Thor would rescue him… Thor would find him… Thor… Thor…. Thor…

"The Jotun runt… The disgraced prince of Asgard… Prince Loki. You are but a mere dog now. How far you have fallen. You would have been rewarded if you had defeated the pathetic mortals. You would have ruled the lowly humans. But now, your fate is set. You will know death quite well, but will never stay with her. Not until your punishment is fulfilled, Prince Loki."

Loki? His name was Loki?

Then… it hit him. And it only made his head pound harder.

He needed Thor.

"Rejected and unloved by all."

Thor… he needed Thor.

"Poor little prince. I was sad when we couldn't find you, but rest assured. I will make up for the lost time."

Thor… Thor would rescue him… But… Wouldn't he have already come by now? Wouldn't Thor have rescued him from the Frost Giants as they burned him from the inside out? Wasn't that what he thought when he was getting beaten to a pulp in the Asgardian dungeons by angry guards? That Thor would somehow save him? That Thor did care, and that there was still one person that loved him? One person that wanted their little brother to come back home? One person that thought his life worth while?

"You will be here for a long time, boy. And nobody will ever come to rescue you." Thanos concluded.

As he was dragged off, he knew without a doubt that he would long for something sweet as pain. And he also knew Thor wouldn't find him. Because Thor didn't love him anymore. Because nobody loved him. He was a monster. And no one loved a monster.

Such was the fate of the fallen.

* * *

**Sooooo... COMMENT! **

**Chocolate chip cookies, gummy bears, lollipops, sparkles, butterflies, and rainbows for all you who read it! Thank you so much! :) Luff you peoples! Thank you! **


	33. Chapter 33: She Fell Asleep

Loki hid in the darkness of the trees around him. He could hear the sound of rushing water coming from the stream nearby. Loki had guessed correctly at Brandt's intended location. It was the place Loki had killed the Captain's younger brother. His back was planted against the tree as he stilled his breathing. He could feel the chains trying to pull him back, but he fought them. Thor was right. He would be found out in no time. The reality of the situation hit him full force. If he were to turn back now before Odin found out his absence, he wouldn't be sent back to the dungeon to spend all eternity being tortured and contained.

Loki tried not to laugh out loud at his selfish thoughts. Of course he wasn't going back.

He shifted quietly so that he could scan the area. It looked mostly untouched, all except for the form lying in the snow, red around it. It was Sorrow. He could hear his heart beat fast. It was Sorrow. It was actually Sorrow. The happiness her sight caused him disappeared quickly as he studied her wounds. She was pale. So pale. Was she even breathing? He watched as her chest slowly rose, painfully. Her arms and legs were bound with rope, blood gushing out of her stomach. And she was gagged.

That was the last straw.

Loki dropped his invisibility cloak and ran to her side. He knew this was some sort of trap, but Sorrow was all that mattered right now. He knelt next to her. Her eyelids were fluttering weakly. He conjured a dagger and sawed at the rope around her legs, then her arms. Finally, Loki cut the gag off her mouth. This seemed to snap her out of her pained trance. For a small moment, she looked absolutely joyed at seeing him. Then, she looked terrified, seeing the knife in his hand. She squirmed to get away from him, tears sliding down her face. She couldn't get far, however. She was too weak.

"Sorrow?" Loki asked, placing a caring hand on her shoulder.

She winced at his touch and refused to say anything.

"Please… hold still. You are badly hurt." Loki said soothingly.

Sorrow's eyes widened in absolute terror. "B-behind… you…" She whispered.

Loki bolted to his feet and whipped around, just in time to see the hilt of a sword come down on his head. It wasn't hard enough to knock him out, but it was hard enough to send him to his knees once more. He felt something metal clamp around his neck, reining in his magic. The chains pulled harder.

Brandt grinned and pulled Sorrow to her feet by her hair. She yelped in pain, clawing at his hand. "Revenge sure is sweet. Is it not, Laufeyson?"

Loki's head cleared just enough for him to get on his feet again. He tested the boundaries on the metal collar. He smiled inwardly. Brandt was an idiot. This was the weakest magic restrictor he had ever felt. He could easily break through it given a few minutes. He just had to put on an act. He let a weak and drained look creep on his face, and even went as far as to try and pull the collar off.

Brandt took the bait. "Sorry, Jotun runt. You won't be able to get the collar off unless your head comes with it… which I am very eager to do, but not before you watch me kill your little pet. What should I do first?" Brandt held the dagger up to Sorrow's eye. "How about she loses these beautiful blue eyes first?"

It took all his self-control to refrain from dropping the act then and there. He had to get Brandt to let go of Sorrow before attacking. He couldn't risk accidentally hitting her. He chose not to look too phased by the blade slowly approaching Sorrow's sapphire blue eye.

Brandt looked frustrated by the lack of panic in Loki's features. He dragged the dagger across her cheek, leaving a new trail of blood, which started running down her face.

He just needed Brandt to let go for just a second. He felt a strong tug on the chains. They started to tighten around his limbs, and it felt harder to move. Brandt had to give him an opening before he was completely bound. Maybe the Captain wasn't so foolish after all.

* * *

Odin was perched atop his golden throne, Gungnir in hand. He sat straight, eye focused on the feast. He was watching his guests, making sure they all looked pleased. Everything seemed fine. Except for his missing sons and Warriors Three. They were gone.

Then, Odin felt something was wrong.

Loki's chains were being tested, which meant the younger prince was trying to leave the palace grounds. Odin sighed. He had thought Loki had given up on trying to escape his chains years ago. Apparently not. Odin was about to summon his Captain of the Guard, but the man was gone. He would have to deal with this himself.

He stood up, and immediately, the nearest people bowed. He declared the feast over, as it was already late, and when Odin returned, he didn't want to deal with guests. Odin strode past the people filing out of the feast hall. He rounded up some guards and they all walked out into the garden. Odin was surprised to find Thor and the Warriors Three standing in front of the exit gate, blocking their path.

"My son, where has Loki gone?" Odin asked angrily, not seeing the dark prince anywhere in sight. So Loki had found a way to escape.

"I unlocked my half of his chains, father."

At Thor's words, Odin felt his face heat up with anger. "You defied the express command of your King?! Why would you be so foolish?!" Odin shouted angrily.

"Loki had something very urgent to do, father."

"And what is it? Did he even tell you, or were you deceived as you always have been?" Odin asked sharply.

Thor's sure appearance faltered. "He did not."

Odin motioned for his soldiers to push past Thor. Thor and the Warrior's Three barred their way. "Move, Thor! Now!" Odin commanded.

"I trust Loki. And if we must fight to defend him, then we will."

* * *

Loki knew Odin had found out by the way his chains started to burn. His time was running out. He needed a way to make Brandt release Sorrow. He couldn't harm Sorrow or Brandt, lest Brandt accidentally cut her. Loki took the guard by surprise as Sorrow dropped to the ground and all Brandt had in his hand was a fistful of hair. Sorrow was gasping in pain now, even more pale and sweaty than before.

He took no time in ripping the collar off his neck and throwing the metal at Brandt, who dodged it, thus putting him farther away from Sorrow. Loki bolted towards the guard, knocking him to the ground. Loki took no time in trying to end Brandt's life. His now blue hands wrapped around Brandt's neck, burning him severely and choking the life out of him. Loki grinned as Brandt screamed in pain, clutching at Loki's hands and only getting burned more. He tried in vain to maneuver from Loki's grasp, but his magic pushed the man back down. Brandt continued to struggle, trying to reach for his dagger. He managed to shove it into Loki's side, but his leather and metal armor slowed it down, making it so the dagger barely went into his flesh. To him, it was just a scratch.

"You are right. Revenge is sweet. You shall pay for what you have done to her." Loki spat in the man's face. Brandt was turning purple, his screams dying. And that's when Loki heard different screams.

"Loki! Don't! Don't kill him!" Sorrow pleaded.

Loki released his grip on Brandt's neck, but not all the way. Brandt started taking in strangled gasps of air. "WHY?! This man deserves to die!" Loki shouted angrily, still staring at Brandt's pained face. His hands tightened again, this time making Brandt scream again.

"No one deserves to die, Loki! Don't kill him! You're better than this! Please… Please don't kill him." Sorrow sobbed.

Loki's eyes darted from Brandt to Sorrow and back again. Sorrow was right. Curse her pure and innocent heart. Loki felt his anger start to edge away. And with his passing strength, he also felt the chains jerk around him painfully, almost making it impossible for him to move. Loki forced himself to his feet and ran to Sorrow's side, remembering how injured she was. Her breathing was labored, a layer of slick sweat on her skin. Her pale hands were clutching her stomach, blood flowing freely from a stab wound.

Loki pulsed his magic into her, healing only a little of the wound before his magic was cut off. He panicked, seeing the blood still pooling onto the ground. "No no no no…." Loki said worriedly. He was hit with a wave of pain from the chains. They tightened around his body, causing him to fall down next to her. He could no longer hold back the chains. This wasn't happening. He was supposed to have returned to the palace by now, not lying on the ground dying next to an almost dead Sorrow and should be dead Brandt.

"I'm sorry…" Loki whispered. He felt his vision start to cloud. He fought to keep his eyes open.

"I should have told you…" Sorrow whispered back. "This is all my fault." Sorrow coughed weakly.

Loki struggled with the chains. He had to fight them. He had to stay with her. "Let us stop blaming ourselves." Loki choked out. The chains were tightening to the point where he could barely breathe. He felt something warm wrap around his hand. He looked down, seeing Sorrow's small, delicate hand gently entwined with his. Loki let a weak smile grace his lips, and he saw the same smile appear on Sorrow's face as well. Her blue eyes. Her beautiful blue eyes. And her smile. He knew he would love her with the last beat of his heart. Just before he let the darkness take over, his lips uttered three last words. "I… love… you…" And then, everything was black.

* * *

Sorrow felt her life leaving her. She felt so weak and tired. She just wanted to sleep, but knew she would never wake up. What was the point of living? Sorrow's head rolled lazily to the side, looking at Loki. He was fighting to stay awake, but Sorrow knew he wouldn't be for very much longer. She used all her strength, reaching out and grabbing his hand. Loki smiled, and for that moment, Sorrow felt at peace.

"I… love… you…"

What had he just said? Sorrow felt her breathing begin to increase. No one had ever told her that. Loki… loved her? She felt her eyes sting with new tears. Tears of joy. He was now unconscious, and would not hear her words, but she whispered them anyways. "I… love… you… too…" She listened to the clank of armor and the pounding of horse hooves. And then, she fell asleep.

* * *

**I helped another author with their story, so of course I strongly recommend you read it. It's called "Darkness and Light" By YouthfulHope. It's on my Favorites list. :) At least check it out!**

**COMMENT! JUST DO IT! FAVORITE! I DESERVE BOTH! Comments make authors happy, and I deserve a comment and/or favorite from every one of you reading my story! (Trying to guilt-trip you here...) :D I spent A LOT OF TIME thinking of this scene! If you didn't like it, then I'll redo it, but I have been thinking of this since I started the story. There's only 1-2 chapters left, and since quite a few of you have mentioned the story is too long, I'm thinking of taking some chapters out. Like the chapter where they're playing chess, and maybe a chapter or two where Sorrow is wallowing in self-misery. So... yeah. COMMENT! FAVORITE! THANK YOU!**


	34. Chapter 34: Now Give Us A Kiss

"You cannot punish him, father!" Thor said angrily.

Odin sighed. "What can I do? He left without my permission, almost killed my Captain, and killed a nobleman's daughter! He has caused a lot of trouble. He must have a punishment."

Frigga's eyes were red-rimmed with tears. She wore a serious expression, yet tears of grief slipped down her cheeks. She had fostered such hope in her heart for Loki. Why had he killed the girl? She remembered watching them dance at Thor's wedding, in love, happy, blushing. She had grown rather fond of Sorrow. Such a sweet spirit. She couldn't imagine Loki killing her. Something had happened. In fact, Frigga thought it was the Captain. She had never trusted him. He was too angry, too shifty to be trusted. But again, Odin hadn't listened to her thoughts on his Captain. Even now, Odin took his Captain's side over their own son's. Frigga glared at Odin.

Thor glared as well. "I am the one who unlocked part of Loki's chains! I should be punished! Not him! I gave him permission to leave and the Warriors Three and Lady Sif are witnesses!" Thor growled.

"The warriors who you call your friends will stay in the dungeons until I have time to deal with them, and once Loki is out of the Healing Halls, he will go to the dungeons as well! For the rest of his life!"

"He is my brother and a Prince of Asgard! You cannot treat him so!" Thor argued.

While they were busy fighting, Frigga slipped out of the room, dark thoughts in mind. She strode through the palace, a glare settled upon her features. A look of pure rage gleaming in her eyes. Servants and guards alike made way for her, a clear path through the hallways. None wanted to get in her way. When she finally got to the Healing Halls, she marched to the curtained room Loki was staying in.

She strode into the room, her anger not softening at the sight of her son barely breathing. "Loki. Wake. Now." Frigga demanded.

Loki was startled awake by the sound of his mother's outraged voice. His blue eyes looked up at her, confused. "Where am I?!" He asked angrily.

"Why?" Frigga ignored the question.

After taking a few seconds to calm down, Loki finally understood the question, or so he thought. "It was a complicated ordeal. That Captain is not to be trusted-"

"Why did you kill her?" Frigga asked, angry.

"If Jane died, that's not my fault."

"Sorrow! Why did you kill Sorrow?!" Frigga shouted.

Loki pushed himself off the bed and was now standing in front of his mother. "What do you mean?" Loki asked, a sinking feeling growing.

"You killed her! She was found dead by you, her blood all over your hands! Why?! Why, Loki?! She was an innocent child!"

"Sorrow is not dead!" Loki shouted urgently. She was not dead. She could not be dead. Loki had saved her. This was just a cruel prank. Sorrow was probably waiting just outside, a smile on her face. "If this is some sort of trick-"

"Stop lying, Loki! Just tell me the truth! Sorrow is dead and you killed her! The blade was found in your hand!"

Loki felt like nothing was real anymore. Like the world around him had just faded away. He tuned out the noise around him, his mother's angry shouting, the nurses scuffling around outside in the hall, other patients groaning in protest to something. It was just him and his thoughts. Sorrow couldn't be dead. She couldn't. SHE COULDN'T! She was alive! But even as these thoughts ran through his head, he knew she wasn't. She hadn't made it. Loki had been lucky. Only knocked unconscious by the chains with few major injuries. Sorrow had bled to death. A painful, slow, agonizing death at the hands of the man who had terrorized her. Her final moments had been those of a nightmare. And it was all Loki's fault. All because he didn't get there in time.

"Loki Laufeyson, you are wanted in the Throne Room. Come willingly, or we will be forced to take you there." A guard came into the room, surveying the scene.

Loki ignored everyone. He had to see her again. Before he was locked up in the dungeons for the rest of his life. He had to see his Queen. Loki sprang to his feet, slipping around the guard and his mother. He shut the door and used his magic to seal it. "Where is the Lady Sorrow…'s…. body?" Loki asked a healer. The elder healer had no idea that Loki wasn't supposed to be running around, so she pointed him in the right direction.

Loki sprinted down the hall and took a sharp turn to the left. He ducked into Sorrow's room. Inside was Sorrow's family. Elysa looked up at Loki with a tear stained face. Erick held Elysa's hand, muttering calming words into her ear. Yvette seemed to be telling Sorrow a story, even though Sorrow lay there cold and unmoving. "And then the princess was saved by the prince, just like you said. He took her back to the castle and they lived happily ever after. The end. You have to wake up! What about your Loki cat? He's going to be so sad. I got him just for you. You have to wake up for Loki. Please?" Elysa shushed Yvette, who was crying now. Erik held Elysa.

Loki walked silently up to the bed. He peered down at the small woman. She was so pale. So incredibly pale. Her chest was still, her eyes closed, her form completely relaxed and unmoving. Her hair was cut unevenly from when Brandt had held her by the hair and Loki had cut it to free her. Loki took her slim hand in his. She was so cold. He willed her to wake up, life to feel those closed eyes, breath to feel her lungs, but she was never coming back. She was asleep. Forever. Loki felt his eyes burn with tears. His Queen was gone.

* * *

Hel sat on her obsidian black throne. She boredly watched souls coming through her kingdom. Those who hadn't died a glorious death, those who hadn't fulfilled their life, and those who were downright evil idiotic criminals. She twirled a lock of black hair around her finger and sighed. This was boring. She knew the stories of all who entered her realm, and they were all ones she had heard a billion times over.

Then, she saw a small woman, the one that was always with the God of Mischief. Hel had been watching him closely. She really wanted to claim his soul. He would make it interesting in this black pit she lived in. At least he would have a sense of humor. She opened up a vision that swirled around in front of her. While she could not visit the realm of the living, she could still see it. There was the trickster god himself, holding the pale hand of one who was now in her realm. A single tear slid down his pale cheek. Such sadness and new-boiling rage filled his eyes. She closed the vision.

This wasn't right. Why was the woman named Sorrow in her realm? She should have gone to Valhalla. Perhaps it was because the Allfather had forbidden her entrance. Or maybe, her life hadn't been fulfilled yet. Hel stood up, her black dress flowing around her. Her pearl white skin cast a sickly glow, her black eyes were filled with death. "Hault Sorrow, daughter of Elysa Cedricsdottir."

The brunette turned slowly to meet her gaze. "Yes, Dark Queen?"

All people in her realm were to call her Dark Queen. She had commanded it a while back and was still too lazy to change it to something else. "Why are you in my realm? Are you not supposed to be in Valhalla?"

"I do not know, Dark Queen." The small woman replied.

"Hmm…" Hel thought about this. Sorrow hadn't yet passed through her gates, meaning she could still be sent back to the realm of the living. It was obvious the former slave did not belong here. She had a glowing aura about her. Pure of heart, loving, and patience. She was supposed to be in Valhalla. Not Hel's pit of darkness. Her life was not yet fulfilled. She had to go back. But Hel had an idea. She was sick of this dark waste place. It was boring. She never had to settle disputes. All she had to do was sit here on this dark throne and maintain balance between life and death, and make sure everyone who was here was supposed to be here. It was time for a change. A warm smile rose on her deathly pale face. "Would you like to go back?"

"To where?"

"Life."

Sorrow paused. She missed Loki. She didn't want to spend eternity here. She wanted to be with her prince, as cheesy as that sounded. He had risked his life to save hers, even though she had lost her life in the end anyways. She loved him. And he loved her too. He had said so before she died. She still felt as though he was holding her hand. "Yes. I would very much love to go back." Sorrow almost pleaded.

Hel laughed lightly. "Then you have to promise me something when you are alive once more, even though I shall not remember this life or our little conversation."

Sorrow looked absolutely confused. "What?"

"I want you to name me Hela. It is such a prettier name than Hel."

"What do you mean?"

"I am bored. I hate this place and I need a vacation. I want to return to the realm of the living, live a full life, before I come back. And you will be my way there."

Sorrow almost understood. "So… You shall be my daughter, in a way of speaking?"

Hel grinned. "Yes! Do you accept?"

Sorrow couldn't say no. "Yes."

"See you soon, mother." Hel said, part mocking and part serious."

Hel stretched her hand out towards Sorrow, sending a beam of magic towards her. And then, Sorrow's eyes closed and she saw light.

* * *

Loki placed a kiss on Sorrow's cold hand. He gently put her hand back, so that her hands were clasped gently on her bandaged stomach. He brushed a lock of brown hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear, and then stood up as the door burst open. Guards, his mother, his brother, and Odin all filed into the room. Elysa and Yvette looked startled at seeing so many people crowd the room at once.

Loki was seized, guards roughly cuffed his hands behind his back, though he didn't even struggle. He was pushed to his knees in front of the Allfather. Loki refused to meet the man's gaze. This was not a talk he wanted to take part in. He hated Odin. He didn't even want to look at the man. Odin had lied to the God of Lies his whole life. He had been a lie. Odin had raised him on the belief that Jotuns were monstrous savages. And that had made Loki hate himself. And it also made him hate Odin beyond comprehension.

"Loki Odinson, you are charged with murder of the noble named Sorrow and will spend the rest of your days in the dungeons. I thought mercy on your last punishment would have changed your ways. You were allowed sanctuary in the palace, your title remained, and you were treated like a prince. You have lost my trust and-"

This is when Loki let out a low, maniacal cackle. "Trust? When did you start trusting me? When you locked me up, even after I had served my sentence, when you refused to let me explain the reasoning behind my actions at court, or when you rejected me on the Bifrost? I know NOT this TRUST you speak of!" Loki shouted angrily, his blue eyes meeting Odin's.

Odin was temporarily silent, trying to look for a way to say that he had trusted Loki. But, he hadn't. He was afraid Loki would try to destroy Asgard again, or even Jotunheim. But Loki hadn't tried anything until now. "You are right. There has been no trust between us for a very long time. But this does not excuse your actions. You killed an innocent girl in cold blood and attempted to kill my Captain of the Guard."

"I DID NOT KILL HER!" Loki screamed viciously. He struggled against the guards holding him down, but not enough to actually get away.

"Then who did?!" Odin asked angrily.

"Your idiot Captain! I was trying to save her!"

"You must believe him, father! Captain Brandt had a part to play in this. He was acting suspiciously around Loki for a while. And Loki also accidentally killed his younger brother years ago in a skirmish. He could have been seeking revenge!" Thor argued.

"Silence, Thor! I will deal with this!" Odin snapped at Thor. "We have no proof that my Captain killed her."

"You don't have proof Loki killed her either!" Frigga spoke up.

The room burst into a series of arguments. Most against Loki since a lot of the guards didn't like him in the first place, but some of the older guards defended Loki boldly. Loki slumped to the floor, head hung in defeat. At least he now knew who his family really was. Thor was his brother. Frigga was his mother. The guards defending him could be his friends. In fact, he knew all the ones who were sticking up for him. They were friends. But Odin… Odin would never be his father. Odin still rejected him, choosing a guard over the own boy he raised. Scratch that. Odin didn't help raise him. Frigga did all that.

* * *

Amongst all the turmoil, the supposedly murdered Sorrow's blue eyes opened slowly and breath filled her lungs. She sat up in bed and looked around in confusion at all the shouting and fighting. "Hey! You woke up! Mommy said you went to sleep forever, but I told her that was impossible. Oh, by the way, everybody's acting stupid. They're all throwing tantrums. Mom told me I have to by mature like grown-ups, but if all grown-ups act as dumb as this, I never want to grow up!" Yvette said, waving her arms towards the people who were yelling.

"What the…?" Sorrow asked. What was going on? She looked around the room, trying to pick out familiar faces. She saw Thor and Frigga and Odin in the midst of all the guards. And then, she saw Loki. He was being held down by guards, but he looked completely lost and crushed. His fists were clenched in anger and his eyes were filled with hatred and lost. Tears started to fall down his face.

Sorrow silently stood from the bed, stumbling slightly but catching herself. She slowly pushed her way through the crowd, but only those she passed stopped shouting. They stared at her and then back at the bed and then back at her. She placed a caring hand on Loki's head and stroked his hair. Loki pushed her hand away, thinking it was Frigga. Sorrow took his clenched fist and pried his fingers apart so that his hand was open. She rubbed small circles in his palm, trying to calm him down.

By now, the room had fallen silent. Everyone stared incredulously at the two. Once Loki had calmed down enough, he realized Frigga's hands weren't that small or slim. His icy blue gaze snapped up and met that of Sorrow's. Great…. he was now hallucinating. "Loki… it's me." She whispered.

Loki's eyes widened. He gripped her hand tighter, afraid the illusion would disappear. "You are dead. Brandt killed you."

A small smile grew on Sorrow's face. She laughed softly. "I know. But I am back. It was a strange thing, really. I'll have to explain to you later." She blushed softly as Loki pulled her into a crushing embrace. She felt tears sting her eyes. She was so happy to be with him again.

"Never leave. Please." Loki begged her.

"I could never leave you again, Loki." She said so that only he could hear.

"Sorrow Ericksdottir, how are you alive?" Odin asked.

Loki tightened his embrace around her protectively. They both stood up, and Sorrow hesitantly pushed away from Loki. She curtsied to the Allfather, much to Loki's disapproval. He didn't want her anywhere near Odin. He would surely find some way to put him in prison if she spoke. "That is a story I do not wish to explain at this moment. Your Captain was the one to kill me. He also abducted me to lure Loki out and try and gain revenge. But the worst thing he did to me was dishonor me. He took advantage of my weakness and forced himself on me." Her eyes fell to the floor in shame for a few seconds before she looked back up at Odin. "Loki only ever tried to help me. He healed me when I got hurt, stopped the people who were pushing me around, and showed me kindness when no one else cared. He also tried to rescue me. I apologize if you thought your Captain was innocent instead of your own son. I wouldn't want Loki punished unjustly by one he should be able to trust. He has a noble heart." Sorrow curtsied again.

Loki was grinning. Sorrow had basically just told Odin he was completely wrong and a horrible parent. And Odin knew this. He ordered all the guards out, so that there was only the royal family and Sorrow's family. All was silent. Sorrow held Loki's hand tightly.

"I… am very sorry, my son. I should have believed you. Will you ever forgive me?" Odin asked.

Loki's muscles tensed in anger. "I will never forgive you!" He spat. Sorrow touched his arm gently, and Loki relaxed. "I can't. I grew up being fed a lie. That I was born to be a king. That I was my brother's equal, though I knew I wasn't. That you loved me. Maybe you do, somewhere in that heart of yours. But you have let me down too many times as I have you. I will never call you my father." Loki turned to face Thor and Frigga. They looked worried about what Loki was going to say to them. "But Frigga will always be my mother. For she always loved me."

Thor stepped forward, ready to apologize for whatever he did to Loki, just so he could save their relationship. But Loki stopped him. He fixed Thor with a cold glare. "And you. You who cast me aside, choosing your friends over your own brother." Thor cringed. "You, who let me fall off the Bifrost." Thor flinched, looking guilty. "You, who still believed there was hope for my redemption. Perhaps the only person besides mother. Thor, you are my brother. Thank you." Thor looked shocked at Loki's words. He stared into Loki's eyes as he stretched out his hand to shake, something he had learned from Jane. Loki grabbed Thor's hand and pulled him close, giving him a hug.

Thor stepped back. "You have come back." Thor said happily. He placed a hand on the side of Loki's neck.

Loki grinned. "Now give us a kiss."

Thor swatted Loki's arm playfully. "Stop it!"

Loki smiled, genuinely. He had his family back. His real family. Not those who pretended. He stepped away from Thor and turned back to Sorrow. He took her hand and kissed it. She blushed. "You helped me more than I helped you, by a long shot. You are my Queen. And I love you, Sorrow." This made Sorrow blush even harder.

"I love you too." They forgot that there were other people in the room at that point. Sorrow leaned up to give him a kiss on the cheek, and just before her lips met his skin, he turned his head and their lips met instead. Loki grinned and Sorrow was taken aback. But she didn't pull away. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself closer. Loki ran a hand through her unevenly cut hair. He couldn't help it. He pulled away and chuckled. "I apologize for the hair cut."

Sorrow touched her hair, only then realizing that a handful of it had been chopped off. "Loki!" She said, feeling conflicted.

Loki only grinned harder, and soon, Sorrow couldn't help but smile too. They both smiled, staring into each other's eyes, enjoying the moment, until they were interrupted.

Yvette gasped in shock. "So you are a prince! And Sorrow is beautiful like a princess! And you saved her from the bad guy! Just like in Sorrow's story! And you said you loved her!" Yvette was beaming with excitement. "Now you have to get married!" She shouted happily.

Sorrow blushed heavily. Loki's own face heated up as well. And that's when everyone laughed merrily. And for that moment, all was joyful.

* * *

**Okay... It took out all the spacers and my last Author's note, so... sorry. **

**FAVORITE! PLEASE?! I have over a thousand readers and only about 160 favorites... I always wanted my story to be one with over a thousand favorites and comments, but I don't think that's gonna happen. :) THANKS FOR EVERYTHING! You are the best readers an author could ask for! I've gotten no flamers or jerks, so thank you :) There's only going to be one last chapter. ****ALSO! Read "Darkness and Light" by YouthfulHope! It's getting good! **If you have any Loki fanfics that are absolutely amazing, please recommend them to me on PM or even comments. It has to be NO SLASH. I'm fine with torture fics and pairings. No frostiron or thorki or any of those guyxguy pairings. Sorry... no offense, I'm just not into that stuff. And no Lokane... Wow... I'm a picky reader :P Anyways... If you have ANY please recommend them to me! I need to reeeeeead! :D I've been having a hard time finding good stories...****


	35. Chapter 35: But A Simple Slave

"The Lady Sorrow and I were lovers, but being the Prince's slave, he grew offended by this. She told me often of how he beat her and dishonored her. Though she was a slave, I do not believe any woman should be treated such, especially those who work so hard to keep this grand palace clean. On the night of the feast, the very night she was murdered, the Prince abducted her to draw me out. He did this for reasons unknown to me. Perhaps it was because his slave loved me instead. When I got there, he stabbed her in the stomach and tried to choke me to death. This is the truth, my king." Brandt refrained from smirking.

Loki, however, did smirk at his words, drawing attention to him. Brandt did not know yet that Sorrow was still alive. Loki had proposed an idea to help Odin see how truly corrupt his Captain was. And it was working. Odin frowned. He looked over at Loki, only now seeing how Brandt could do such a thing. Loki was about to speak, when a different voice interrupted. "My king, may I speak?" Haftor asked.

Loki glared at the man. He had never met this… Haftor, the one who had danced with Sorrow. But if he was anything like his uncle, Loki would kill him.

Odin indicated that he could speak, so he did. "I am most sorry, uncle, but you speak lies." Brandt let out a cry of outrage.

"Still your tongue! You-"

Odin interrupted. "He may speak!"

This quieted Brandt. Loki grinned. He already liked Haftor. "I only knew the Lady Sorrow for a very short time, and grew rather fond of her. But she was scared of me, and I knew not why. My uncle had been acting suspiciously. He spent too much time at the palace after his shift was over. And I still do not know why Sorrow was scared of me, but I must assume it had something to do with my Uncle. He said he knew her when I told him of her. I do not know of many Captains who take time out of their day to simply get to know a slave."

"This is ridiculous!" Brandt protested.

"Quiet!" Odin said angrily, wanting to hear the rest of the story.

"Brandt has always hated Prince Loki. Prince Loki killed my father on accident, and ever since then, my uncle's rage became hate and he often told me of how he wished to get even with the Prince. I believe my uncle used me to get the Lady Sorrow out in the open. She went outside for a few minutes to get fresh air, and after that I noticed my uncle had left. And then one of my uncle's manservants gave the prince the chess piece Sorrow always carried around. I do not know what happened after that."

"He speaks lies! He knows not what he is talking about!"

"Oh, but I think he does." A soft voice spoke up. Brandt whipped around in disbelief to see Sorrow standing in the back on the throne room.

She walked up to Brandt and stood right in front of him. Loki could see her emotional walls cracking. Loki saw a side of her that day he had never seen and hoped to never see again. Sorrow's hands balled into fists, and the side of Brandt's face was red and bruising a minute later. Thor grinned at this and Frigga, who hadn't thought that even possible for Sorrow to hit someone, put her hands to her mouth hiding a sly smile. Loki, however, didn't hide anything. He burst out laughing in the eerily quiet court room. But Sorrow wasn't done. She backed Brandt into a corner of the room, her cutting words flowing swiftly and calmly from her mouth. "You are the most despicable person I have ever met. I pity you. Having to worm your way to the top just to waste your life by feebly attempting revenge. Guess what? Since I am your main victim, I get to choose your punishment."

Brandt swallowed nervously. "You are but a simple slave and I-"

"You will serve Loki's punishment for trying to escape to save me. As long as it takes you to rot and die in a pitiful little cell at the bottom of Asgard." Her words were quiet, but they seemed to be thunder, echoing through the throne room with power.

Loki's laughter had stopped. In fact, all was quiet. Nobody had expected such words from the kind Lady Sorrow. But they had come nonetheless. Loki grinned. He had taught her well. Brandt was seized by guards, still stunned from Sorrow's ethereal voice. Sorrow walked to Loki's side, smiling quietly and taking his hand. "I apologize. I had to get it out."

"Well, love… that was… unexpected." Loki commented, smirk still in place. "I hope to never unleash your wrath upon myself."

Sorrow leaned her head on his arm. "I'm tired. Can we go soon?" She asked, clearly exhausted.

"Considering you haven't slept since you awoke from your death, I believe that is fair. My Lady? Shall I escort you to your rooms?" Loki asked.

"Of course, my prince."

* * *

The day was perfect. Loki watched as Sorrow spread out a blanket upon the rich green grass. The sun was slowly sinking, a cool breeze blowing over the warm day, ridding the air of the stale, hot texture. The sky was rimmed with bright yellow, but not quite pink and red yet. A looming willow tree swayed in the wind on top of their hill, its pale green ropes of leaves tickling the ground in some places, almost forming a curtain.

Loki watched Sorrow as she unpacked their picnic, which she had suggested. The sun lit her hair, casting a golden halo around her head as she lowered herself to her knees and peered into the basket, her small but strong hands reaching in for the first item. Loki loved the helpless feeling he got whenever he saw her in such a radiant form. He was helpless. He would catch himself staring at her, soaking in every detail. Her eyes sparkling like sapphires as the golden sun rays caught them at just the right angle, the way the breeze made her close her eyes and take a deep breath of free air, the way she would lose herself and start humming a song as she focused on something.

He snapped from his daze and helped her unpack their little picnic. He hadn't paid any attention to what she had packed, for he had been trying to find a hole in his now suddenly busy schedule. She had brought water, not whine. Bread, not cake. Vegetables, not fruits. And just a little bit of honey to put on the bread.

Sorrow blushed as she realized just how simple she had made their meal. She looked up at Loki, hoping he wasn't disappointed. A small smile was on his lips, his expression calm and happy, disappoint nowhere to be seen.

After they ate, she smiled shyly before lying down on the blanket, spreading her arms wide, ignoring Loki's amused expression. She closed her eyes, loving the breeze and the sun. Things she had, at one point, thought were not for her. The happiness of the flowers and calmness of the trees and fluttering of the butterfly's wings. Things that made life better, peaceful. She took a deep breath, the faint smell of strawberries and rain in the air. Her smile grew.

"What is this place? I have never heard of it before." She asked, her eyes still closed. She heard Loki slowly lower himself down onto the blanket next to her. She peeked through one of her eyes, seeing his arms tucked behind his head, like a pillow of sorts. He was staring up at the sky, which was rimmed with gold now.

"It is a place my mother used to take Thor and I when we were younger." The corners of Loki's mouth perked up into a smile at memories of the three of them, roaming the field, tagging and tackling each other, their mother scolding them calmly and telling them to quiet down and enjoy the peace.

"It is beautiful." Sorrow breathed.

Loki's head tilted to the side as he slipped his hand into hers, his icy blue eyes were trained on hers, which were looking up at the sky. "Very much so." He said in a still voice, though they both knew he wasn't talking about their surroundings. Sorrow blushed.

Loki thought about the last time they had been lying on the ground, holding hands. Of course, they had been dying then. Sorrow bleeding out and Loki squeezed to death by invisible chains. And Brandt had caused it. Just the thought of Brandt's name made him on edge and angry. Sometimes he wished he had killed the monster, choking the life out of the coward with his bare hands.

"Loki?" Sorrow asked.

Loki hadn't realized his grip on her hand had tightened. He softened his grip. "I apologize."

"What are you thinking about?" Sorrow asked slowly, her gaze watching Loki intently.

Loki didn't want to sour their evening. Not with such a topic. "Nothing." He lied.

Sorrow sighed and sat up, looking down at him. "Please?" She asked hopefully. "You can tell me."

Loki sighed. "Brandt."

He regretted his choice of talking about it as Sorrow stiffened, fear shining in her eyes. "What about Brandt?"

"I… I never fully… apologized… for abandoning you."

Sorrow let his words sink in. "It wasn't your fault." She whispered, picked a strand of grass and playing with it.

Loki sat up so that he could talk to her more comfortably. He felt his heart pound. It was his fault, or at least he thought so. He had left her alone, unprotected. And then he had accused her and called her a slave. "I wasn't there. Surely you must have thought-"

"No." Sorrow cut him off. "I never did." She sighed and let the grass blade flit away in the breeze.

"I am most sorry. I did not treat you like the Queen that you are. I have called you a fool, a slave, worthless. You deserved better. And after what Brandt did… I thought you believed me. Perhaps you still do."

Sorrow was silent. She had believed his insults.

"And when I sought you out after calming down… ashamedly a few weeks later…. I found out that you had left…"

Sorrow picked another grass blade and fiddled with it. "I… I left because I thought you… no longer desired my company… because of Brandt."

They stared into each other's eyes, coming to a mutual understanding. They had both thought wrong of the other. And they had both thought lies.

Loki brushed a strand of hair out of Sorrow's face, tucking it behind her ear. At that moment, he knew he couldn't live without her. He felt his heart racing as a thought came to mind. His silver tongue failed him. He couldn't get the words out of his mouth. His mind froze at the realization of what he wanted to ask. But with each passing second, the question pounded in his chest and mind and heart with every ounce of thought he had left. Sorrow looked at him curiously.

The butterflies seemed to fly slower, the breeze rustled the trees more softly, the sun lighting the skies with dramatic pink and red and gold hues.

The words finally slipped out of his mouth. "Marry me." It was a whisper. Not a demand, but a plea.

Sorrow felt a strange feeling in her chest that she had, perhaps, never felt before, or at least couldn't remember feeling. Such an intense feeling of love and joy. She stuttered for words as the core of her heart started to warm, the tiniest of blushes lighting her face. "Yes." She whispered back.

A perfect day, indeed.


	36. Chapter 36: Never Alone

Loki and Sorrow sat across from each other, a chess board in between them. "Check mate."

Loki smirked. He scanned the board for a way out of Sorrow's check mate but found none. "I forfeit, love."

Sorrow's eyebrow arched. "You let me win, didn't you." It was a statement.

Loki tried to hold back a grin. "Well… perhaps."

Sorrow rolled her deep blue eyes, a smile on her thin red lips. "Why can't you let me lose?"

Loki leaned back in his chair, his arms folded across his chest. "What would be the fun in winning for the hundredth time?"

Sorrow stood and stretched her thin arms, clasping them in front of her. "It is getting late. My mother will be wondering what I am doing."

Loki stood and held out his hand. She put her hand in his, gingerly, and he kissed it. But he didn't let go. Instead, he held her small, calloused hand in his. "And what could you possibly be doing at this hour that would raise her suspicions?"

Sorrow knew this tone of voice. It was lightly teasing, haughty. She blushed. "I believe she thinks I will be doing certain inappropriate things with a man."

"Do I count as the man in this belief of doing certain inappropriate things?" Loki's icy blue eyes were focused on hers.

"I… don't know." Sorrow said slowly. "But it is getting late."

Loki sighed. "If I must, I shall allow you to leave."

Sorrow laughed softly. A few years ago, Loki would have done nothing but listen to the most beautiful sound in the universe, a sound softer than wind chimes that brought the memories of a dandelion in a summer field. But now, he couldn't help but kiss her. He tipped her chin up gently with one hand, the other resting at her waist, pulling her against him. His lips moved gently against hers, stifling her small gasp of surprise. When he pulled away, her cheeks were a rosy pink, her eyes fluttering open and meeting his.

"I believe, my dear, that you have the most beautiful laugh in all the universe." He smiled.

Sorrow's blush now burned as she looked away, flustered. "I believe, my lord, that you are the most unpredictable man in the universe."

Loki grinned. "Is that a bad thing?"

Sorrow looked up at him before she leaned her forehead against his chest, her arms wrapped around his neck. "No. I actually think it's quite… charming."

Just as Loki thought the moment could last forever, it was shattered. Both of them jumped as there was a heavy knock at the door and it suddenly swung open. Sorrow pulled away, as did Loki, as if they had been caught doing something bad, engaged or not.

"Brother! I was wondering if you knew…. where…." Thor trailed off, his face heating up just like Sorrow's and Loki's. "I apologize for interrupting… I should probably… leave…" Thor muttered, still not moving as he stared at the two of them.

"What?" Loki snapped, obviously past a little annoyed.

Thor chuckled. "I did not think the two of you were romantically involved."

Loki glared and charged forward, shoving his elder brother out of his room, Thor chuckling harder. Sorrow couldn't keep a smile off her face, the embarrassment ebbing away. "Next time, KNOCK, you great buffoon!" Loki shouted at Thor, who started laughing at his younger brother's embarrassment.

"Lady Sorrow! I must tell you about the one time Loki accidentally kissed the Lady Sif! It is a great story! She chased him with her sword for hours, threatening to gut him like a bilgesnipe!"

"I am sure it is a wonderful tale. I am looking forward to it." Sorrow said with a mischievous smile.

Loki turned a deeper shade of red and shut the door in Thor's face. Loki locked the door and leaned against it, sighing in exasperation. He ran his hands through his black hair and looked up at Sorrow. "I, uh…. I apologize. I forgot to deadbolt the door. He's broken three locks in the past month. I swear, mother didn't teach him to knock."

Sorrow felt a light laugh escape her and she touched her lips to try and contain it. Loki looked at her quizzically. "You and Thor are just so cute." Sorrow sighed, a smile etched onto her face now. "I believe that has made my night. Speaking of which, it is rather late."

Loki sighed as well and held a hand out to her, unlocking the door. "I will escort you home, then."

"All the way to my mother's house? This late? She'll wonder what we were doing."

"Then I'll say that we talked a little… kissed a lot."

Sorrow took his hand. "I think we can leave out that last part. I'll have my new guards take me home. Apparently, since I'm a noble and the future wife of a prince, I get guards to escort me everywhere."

"Are you sure you want to be alone with a bunch of boring guards?"

"I'll have Janine with me, and Eirrah. It won't be too boring."

"Alright. You had better get going. My Lady…" Loki bowed to her and took her hand, kissing it. "It was a pleasure to spend time with you this evening."

"Charming as always, Loki."

"Me? Or our evening?"

Sorrow paused in the doorway. "Both, I suppose." She kissed his cheek and then walked down the hall. "I will see you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow is our wedding, darling. Of course you shall see me tomorrow, I should hope."

"Then I guess I have evoked bad luck on the both of us. Is there not some superstition that deals with the groom seeing the bride a week before they are married?"

"Only on Asgard, love. And perhaps something similar on Midgard as well."

"Good night, Loki." Sorrow called from down the hall.

She was out of sight by the time Loki did say something, but it seemed she did hear it. "Good night, Sorrow."

* * *

Loki and Sorrow's lips parted, followed by thunderous applause. Somehow, the sounds were all drowned out as Loki gazed deeply into her blue, blue eyes. Pure happiness sparkled in those eyes. Nothing like the once dull gaze she held as a slave. He remembered her bony arms and sunken eyes, her dirty hair and emotionless face.

She was no longer that woman.

Now, she was beautiful. Her cheeks were soft pink with a blush, her eyes alive and exuberant, her hair clean, her smell that of the earth and flowers. Her skin was no longer a paper white, but taking on a small tan, her arms no longer bony for she had just a hint of curves. Dull was a word that could no longer exist in her presence.

And Loki was no longer that man. Lost and hurting. The fallen prince who felt no love, not from his family or his kingdom. He was no longer the monster he fantasized himself to be, the man tortured into submission by those far more powerful than he.

He was Loki, Prince of Asgard. Son of none but husband of one. And that one would always love him. That one was his Queen, and she soothed his aching heart, his confused mind. She convinced him he wasn't a monster, wasn't a pawn.

Her humility countered his pride.

Her quiet calmed his loud.

Her soft heart countered his hard heart.

Her patience overruled his impatience.

Her kindness negated his cruelty.

Her loving nature softened his hateful nature.

Her trust nullified his distrust.

Her admiration countered his jealousy.

Her gentleness overpowered his harshness.

How could she be so pure?

He often asked himself that question, and finally the answer brightened his mind. She had learned humility from being the poorest of the poor. She was quiet because she had never been allowed to have a voice. She had a soft heart because she'd seen the worst of the world and had chosen not to hurt others for it. She was patient because of her afflictions. She was kind because nobody had showed kindness to her, because she wanted others to have what she could give. She was loving because she was never loved. She trusted because he trusted her. She admired because she would rather see the beauty of the world than envy it. She was gentle because her life had been brutal.

The pressure of life had not killed her, but turned her into a diamond, a star, a goddess.

And though Loki knew he could see these things, he also knew that Sorrow only saw herself. A once-slave, a normal Aesir, an illegitimate daughter, now the wife of one of the most difficult men in all the realms. He would never be able to explain his understanding to her, never. For she was herself in her own mind, just as he was himself in his.

Loki met her deep blue eyes, sapphire orbs that entranced him. And he could only say her name, her beautiful name that meant the world to him. The name that meant sadness and misfortune and suffering and misery. The name that meant loving and kindness and patience and humility. The name that meant beautiful and serene and ethereal. The name that meant home.

"Sorrow."

Sorrow met his icy gaze, crystals that mesmerized her. And she spoke his name, the name that meant the world to her. The name that meant lies and mischief and traitor and jealous. The name that meant happiness and comfort and safety and kindness. The name that meant honesty and courage and intelligence and sincerity. The name that meant home.

"Loki."

And now, as they stood there, finally married, gazing into each other's eyes after so many trials, they knew many more trials were on their way. Their adventures were only beginning. Only now, they could endure together, knowing that their love would never break, though they may fight and hurt and age. They would always have each other, no longer alone.

Never alone.

The slave and the prince. Two lost souls whose paths crossed in the strangest of ways. But it matters not who one is.

For true love conquers all.

**_The End._**


	37. Extras

**Extras requested by the readers of this story have been moved. Read the next page :)**


	38. BIG ANNOUNCEMENT!

I will be starting a new story for all extras! I have written tons over the last year, and I've decided 'why not share them with you guys?' So, it'll be with my other stories labelled "Sorrow's Pain Extras" and I will post a bunch of extras for you guys to read :) They are really just for fun, so please don't take any of them the wrong way. However, if you do want me to expand on some of them, I might be able to do so! I'll also be moving the extras that I've tacked onto the end of this story into the new thing. I'll be looking over suggestions for extras that have already been posted, and You can even comment new suggestion over on the new extras thingy!

I've hit kind of a bump in my life this last year with my depression and anxiety, and It's been hard for me to write anything, so I've decided to throw myself back into writing! You peeps have inspired me to keep on going and press forward with my writing, and hopefully someday I'll be able to turn it into a career.

Anyways, THANK YOU all so much for the kind reviews for this story! Honestly, your input has helped me to become the writer I am today (though I'm a little rough for not having written in a few months) I seriously love you guys! Reading your comments always lifts my spirits, and for those who have nothing to do but complain about my story and how it isn't accurate or well written, I wrote this 2 years ago, and it's my story, so you can move on to someone else's story because this gal ain't listening to whining. Constructive criticism, however, is always welcome. These are a few complaints that I get often nowadays, and because most of them are guest reviews, I have decided to answer them here.

1\. Loki's eye color- I know his eye color is green. When I wrote this **two years ago **I thought they were blue, and since I've always written it like that, I'm sticking with it.

2\. Talking Mannerisms- Thor can talk however he wants. He married a mortal, for Pete's sake, and that's how I justify his use of midgardian terms ;)

3\. Sorrow being a Mary Sue- You're a Mary Sue.

4\. Jane Foster being annoying- That's how I see her :D

5\. Slaves in Asgard- This one, apparently, has been a massive issue for a lot of readers. I don't care how "futuristic" and "civilized" Asgard is. EVERY country has their own dark alleyways. I created this story, it is AU (that means ALTERNATE UNIVERSE, which means not the actual Marvel Universe) and I can write it HOWEVER I CHOOSE TO. If you don't like it, write your own story. I don't care if you think they are unnaturally cruel to the slaves, that's just what worked for MY story. I had to put my "Mary Sue" through something more than picking an outfit for the day and fetching a bucket of water. I had one person cuss me out for this, saying:

"Ur such a d***. Filthy little w*** would never be in Loki's presence. The asgardian maids aren't slaves, they're clean, collected, not malnourished and wearing a filthy dress, maids."

And to that person, who also called me "SomeBitch" in the name slot, I address the following remarks: Grow. Up. Move on. That is SO IMMATURE. I don't care if you're an adult, teen, or child, that is SO RUDE and disrespectful. I am a human being, believe it or not, and I have feelings. I DON'T CARE WHAT YOUR VERSION OF ASGARDIAN "MAIDS" ARE. THIS IS MY STORY. So suck it.

I now want to apologize for that little rant :) I can deal with people ranting at me and my story, but when they start swearing at me and freaking out about a stupid thing such as that, I won't put up with it. And to anyone in the future who leaves a guest review like that, being nasty and mean, I won't even read the rest of it. I'll just delete it, because I can do that. I want to thank you guys, though, for the majority (like 99.9%) of you being positive and inspiring in your reviews to me! Thankfully, that is the only case where someone has downright cussed me out with negative intent. You guys are amazing, really! It is always a treat to get the email that says I have a new review from my favorite people! Seriously though, I write for you!

With Love,

-Small Black Kitten


End file.
